The Price of Power: Destiny
by Optimus610
Summary: Dragonball Z *DBZ* Masters of the Universe *MOTU, He-Man* crossover. Time has passed, lives have been forever changed, and the consequences of Kakarottos', Adams', & Evil-Lyns' actions, will be felt by all. Sequel to The Price of Power.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' Thoughts '

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: Hi all :) For those who are new to the story, I STRONGLY suggest you read The Price Of Power first, before starting this one. For everyone else, here is the sequel I promised, Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: One**_

**-xXx-**

"Put all of your strength into it this time, you're almost there!"

Teelana let out an excruciating cry, as she tried to do as the elderly midwife commanded. The birth of her second child was only mere moments away, though her birth pain seemed like it could go on forever.

"Push! The child is almost out!" stated the midwife.

In the Sorceresses bed chamber, located deep within Castle Grayskull. Adam stood in the shadows, watching the proceedings closely. Never would he of dreamed that his first child would be delivered in such a secretive and guarded manner. But, because of the shame he and Teelana still felt for the way the child was conceived, the young warrior saw little if any other options.

_' Though they would be greatly surprised at first, I'm sure my parents would love the fact that they are now grandparents. But ... what would I say when they find out who the mother is ...'_

He wore a long, black cloak and cowl, which concealed every detail of his body. The Sorceress was also donned in the same kind of disguise. She kept her head and face partially covered, with only her nose and mouth exposed, like Adam's. The two wanted to make sure the midwife that Adam hired could not in any way know who she was working for; even though they planned to later wipe her mind clean of the birth.

Adam knew wiping her mind was a bit of overkill, but do to his father having flyers put up in various towns and villages with his and Teela's faces, with a large reward for anyone knowing any information which would lead to the whereabouts of either or both persons. The pair sought not to take any chances with relying on the disguises alone.

_' How can I face them after what I have done? ... I know they must be worried about me, but ... I can't face them just yet or maybe ever ...' he thought sadly._

So much had changed in his life over the last nine months. Besides the momentary birth of his first child, Adam emotionally had become a much stronger person. What he had accidentally done to his love still tormented his soul. But, he was learning to turn the pain into motivation to make sure an incident such like it never happened again. Slowly, he was beginning to understand what Kakarotto had meant; that not bringing Teela back with the Dragonball's was the best thing for him. And though he would of loved to see his love again, and feel her warm touch, he had to admit, losing her most likely stopped him from becoming consumed by the power he wields, and become a vile creature of evil like Skeletor.

_' I wish I would of heeded Teela's warning's ... to bad it took her death to make me see the light ...' _

Adam's heart began to sink, but the sudden sound of a child crying filled his ears, causing him to look up with surprise and quiet joy.

**-xXx-**

"Dare ..." Adam said looking at both his child and the child's mother.

Teelana gazed at the small life in her hands with mixed emotions. On one hand, her heart ached that this child was the result of her and Adam's sinful encounter. The shame she still felt over the incident was a black mark in her life, which she knew never would be removed. But, on the other hand, the child, though conceived in an iniquitous manner was in many ways a chance to correct the mistakes made with Teela. Unlike what she had done to Teela, Teelana had no plans on abandoning this child, regardless of duty.

"Dare ..." she said giving Adam a small smile. "That is a nice name for him ..."

"He has your eyes and hair ... but my face ..." Adam said with a chuckle.

Teelana returned Adam's small laugh with one of her own. She was weak after just giving birth, but do to not being the typical female, her recuperative powers were already healing her body.

"Will that be all my lord? ... Your child is fine, and your wife will need a week or so before she is back on her feet," stated the midwife.

"Yes that will be all ... thank you for your help ..." Adam said flatly.

Before the midwife could reply back, a sudden dizziness came upon her. Seconds later, the accoucheuse was laying unconscious on the stone floor.

"Are you sure she will be okay? She did help us a ...--"

"I'm not a novice on how to use my powers, she will be fine," Teelana said a bit sarcastically.

While the midwife was talking to Adam, the Sorceress had used her powers to wipe the elderly woman's memory of the childbirth clean; the side effect of which, was the old woman's dizziness and eventual passing out.

"Never said you were Teelana ..." he responded calmly.

Though the Sorceress had softened to him during the time of the pregnancy, Adam knew full well that she still harbored ill feelings towards him because of Teela.

"I will take her back to her home then ... will you be strong enough to handle Dare until I return?"

"Yes Adam ... we both will be fine," the Sorceress said with a small smile, slightly amused that Adam was overly concerned, like any new father.

Adam bent down, scooping up the unconscious midwife in his arms. Then in a distortion of reality, the cloaked warrior disappeared from sight.

Dare continued to cry as the Sorceress held him tenderly in her arms. She slowly rose, carefully checking her grip, making sure the newborn wouldn't slip out of her hands, as she made her way over to a small crystal crib she had fashioned months ago with her powers. Laying the child on the small bed within, Teelana glared almost hypnotically at her second child, still in a bit of disbelief that he was there.

"I vow this to you my son ... you will know what is like to grow up with the love of both your parents ..." Teelana said fighting back tears, as images of Teela entered her mind.

The last nine months, proved to be a trying time for both her and Adam. She at first hated him with every fiber of her being. But, as time passed and her time to deliver came ever closer, she began to see things in a different light. Deep down the Sorceress knew what happened to Teela was a mistake. Though still bitter at Adam, she knew for Dare's sake, and for the fact of how eroding of ones soul hate can be, forgiveness had to be given.

Many questions raced through her mind, as she thought of what the future held for her and Adam's bastard child. If the child was blessed, he would enjoy a long and fulfilling life. She prayed, that he would never ask about why his parents were living in separate places, and not married. For that was a conversation Teelana didn't know if she would have the strength and or courage to answer truthfully.

**-xXx-**

In the hellish conditions of the Room of Spirit and Time, Evil-Lyn panted feverishly, as the flames licked around her. The room was the most horrible place she had ever encountered. So hot during the day, that flames literally were formed because of the temperature. So cold during the night, it literally turned into another Arctic wasteland. The air was so thin she could barely breath at times. Add on to it the entire room was constantly ten times more then the normal gravity on Vimoche, the whole thing was a complete nightmare.

She swore her life was about to come to an end, but yet not by the environment alone.

"Come at me again ..." Kakarotto said sternly, as he seemed completely unfazed by the environment.

Evil-Lyn gave her master a wary look. Half a year had passed within the room, with each day bringing forth the same results. Training in the flames by day, and the horribly debilitating cold by night.

"I said come!" he barked.

Kakarotto had warned her their time training would be neither pleasant nor fun. At first when he told her they would be training alone for three years, her heart leapt for joy. She concocted that alone she would win his heart without question. But, Evil-Lyn greatly underestimated how single minded her master could be when focusing on training.

"COME!"

In a blaze of dark purple, Evil-Lyn darted with all her might towards her master. She clearly saw, all that mattered now was power, and if she wanted to be truly powerful then her aspirations of being his love would have to be on hold until they exited the room.

Kakarotto watched Evil-Lyn streaking towards him with a pleased look. Quite frankly, the ex witch had taken a severe beating; as evident by her various bruises and tattered gray gi. But amazingly she was still able to continue on, showing her lord that she was clearly making the type of progress he wanted.

_' Soon you will be ready my dear ... Then we shall see who will be the true bride of the warrior king_,' he thought with a smirk.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: This chapter was just a small taste of what's to come. Well, let me know what you all thought. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' Thoughts '

(( Inward voice ))

- Telepathy -

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Two**_

**-xXx-**

One full year had gone by since Evil-Lyn first arrived on Vimoche-Prime. Her time had mainly been occupied with training, and learning as much as she could about her new home, and its culture. To her great surprise; and even greater relief. Vimoche was much like Eternia in many ways. Nearly eighty percent of the people were human, with the remaining twenty percent consisting of various off-world alien species.

The world was not entirely technological like she first assumed it would be. Many of the villages sported little to no technology; like Eternian villages. But, unlike Eternia the populace and nature seemed to have a near perfect harmony with one another.

Beautiful, was the word Evil-Lyn regularly used to describe her new home. Especially her favorite area; the Hot Springs of the Harbin Mountains.

"Mistress ... I do not mean to be disrespectful, but do you not think it best to head back to the palace? It's getting quite late and tomorrow is the ceremony to appoint you as Royal Bodyguard," stated Mara.

The white haired Vimochian, floated naked, in the large hot spring a couple of feet away from her mistress, waiting patiently for a reply. Evil-Lyn though continued to leisurely float, apparently ignoring her appointed maid

"Mistress please ... you must return or else his Highness will send soldiers to look for you like before ... Remember his warning when you last stayed pasted your curfew,"

With fury blazing in her eyes, Evil-Lyn angrily responded to Mara's statement.

"I am no child Mara! Curfews are for children, it's time he realizes I'm an adult woman and not some child he can impose his will on!"

Though not wanting to spur her mistresses anger further, Mara knew for Evil-Lyn's sake, she had to take the risk.

"Again, I wish not to be disrespectful my lady, but his majesty only imposed it because of your tendency for finding trouble. Why must you continue to disobey and try his patience? He will certainly punish you this time ... Please, let us go back and avoid his anger," Mara pleaded.

Evil-Lyn gave her friend another angry look, but was forced to admit within herself, Mara was right.

_' Mara is right, I shouldn't be risking Kakarotto's wrath. But ... how can I accept the title of Royal Bodyguard knowing that someday he and Seih will be married? I can't serve that spoiled dog! I would rather die then do so! '_

"Mistress please, let us hurry back, we still have ten minutes before the curfew."

Evil-Lyn gave an annoyed look to her nervous friend, as she continued to think over her dilemma.

_' Does Kakarotto actually expect me to go through with this ceremony? ... The whole reason he gave me a curfew was because I foolishly got myself drunk after he revealed to me his plans to marry Seih. Did he expect me to take the news with a smile? I will never serve that woman! Never! '_

"No ... I'm not going nowhere ..." Evil-Lyn said with a look of defiance.

"Why? ...--"

"I said no Mara ... If he wants to punish me then so be it ..."

Mara gave Evil-Lyn a look of disbelief before letting out an exasperated sigh. She knew her mistress could be stubborn and incredibly hardheaded at times, but her defiance now was bordering on complete lunacy.

"I grow tired of our conversation Mara. If you want to go back then go ... No one is forcing you to remain."

"My duty as your servant and more importantly your friend my lady is to ensure your safety, even if that means trying to protect you from yourself ... You know being defiant in this manner will bring about nothing but pain for you, so why ...--"

"So am I suppose to go through with this ceremony, and except that dog's Seih rule over me?! I will kill myself first, before even bowing one inch to her!"

Upon hearing Seih's name, Mara began to understand why her mistress was acting the way she was.

"I know you and Lady Seih don't see eye to eye at times ... but the disgrace of suicide is far from an acceptable solution my lady ... Perhaps if you and Lady Seih meet to resolve your differences, then ...--"

Mara suddenly stopped, as Evil-Lyn burst out into a fit of laughter.

"My lady, may I ask what is so amusing? ..." Mara asked genuinely confused.

Quieting down Evil-Lyn responded to Mara's question. "There is no resolving our problems Mara ... Myself and Seih will never agree to have a truce, never ..." she said with a chuckle.

"How can you be so sure my lady if you don't try?"

"Since I've come to this world, I've made it perfectly clear to everyone what my intentions are towards Kakarotto. Not that I was the only woman on the planet or frankly the universe to make it known she wouldn't mind being the wife of the most powerful man in the universe. But I am by far the boldest with my actions, even going so far as to openly flirt with him, regardless of the circumstance."

"Yes ... your flirting as you call it can be quite erotic at times my lady ... " Mara said as her lightly tanned cheeks turned a bit red after remembering some of Evil-Lyn's more bold flirtations.

"By the change in your complexion, I see you remember," Evil-Lyn said letting out a chuckle. "My actions though hadn't gone unnoticed, and caught the attention of a certain jealous and short tempered scientist."

The twenty year old Vimochian gave her friend a look of understanding, as Evil-Lyn continued to speak

"Before my master trained me in that hellish interdimensional room. He had assured Seih nothing at all sexual would happen during the time he would be alone with me. Seih was skeptical, not of him, but of me ... She knew full well that her rival would stop at nothing to try and gain his love ... and stop at nothing I did ..."

Seeing the smile which crept onto Evil-Lyn's face, Mara gazed upon her mistress with a look of shock, after realizing what the smile was implying.

"Mistress ... did you and his Highness lay together?"

"No ... but it wasn't for lack of trying though ... " she said with a disbelieving snort. "Oh I tried my best to have him, but, when it comes to training he is completely single minded."

"Praise be to Patamawos my lady, that neither of you defiled yourselves," Mara said letting out a sigh of relief.

"True ... I guess ..." Evil-Lyn said half hearted.

"No my lady, you two did the right thing regardless of the regret you might feel. The law of Patamowos states blessings for those who lay with only their spouse, but pain and curses for the libertine."

"Yes I know Mara, and thank you for the encouragement," Evil-Lyn said giving her friend a warm smile.

"You are welcome my lady," Mara said returning the smile. "I think though I now understand why you feel yourself and lady Seih will never make peace."

"I'm glad you now understand ..." Evil-Lyn said, as she began to float out of the water.

Once she was a couple feet above the spring, Evil-Lyn then flew towards a tree a few feet away from the pool, where she and Mara had put their clothes to rest under.

"Every once in a while I would sense a faint trace of energy coming from a distance away from where myself and my master were training. I knew it was Seih spying on us, probably looking for the slightest sign of a broken promise on Kakarotto's part. She never showed herself, so I figured she found nothing at all out of the ordinary that would suggest he lied to her," Evil-Lyn said as she began to put on her clothes, which consisted of a long black robe, as neither saw reason to wear anything more for a simple leisurely dip in the hot spring.

"Lady Seih does love his Highness, that much is without question. It's only natural for her to act in such a manner considering you appear to share the same sentiment," Mara spoke, as she joined Evil-Lyn in getting dressed.

"Right ... two women who love the same man can/will not get along. Frankly it's a miracle we've only gotten into a few verbal arguments and nothing physically violent."

"But if you two continue to garner hate towards each other, then I fear a confrontation wielding dire consequences for you both may follow. I still implore you to at least give my request some thought, to avoid something which may kill you both."

Evil-Lyn looked into Mara's eyes, only to be overwhelmed by the genuine look of worry and concern which met her.

_' Blast these feelings ... I can't believe I've become this soft in only one years time ...' _

Evil-Lyn said a silent curse to herself, though she quickly regretted the action. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she thought over how different she now was since giving up the dark arts and following the ways of the living God Patamowos. So despite promising to herself to ruin any plans Kakarotto had to marry Seih. For the sake of her friend and her own conscious, Evil-Lyn saw that she should try giving the idea of peace between her and Seih a legitimate chance to work

"I will think about it Mara ..."

"Do you swear this my lady?"

"I need not swear. As the law of Patamowos states, let your yes be yes and your no, no. I have never lied to you since we first met Mara, and I won't start now," Evil-Lyn said with a warm smile, as the two were now completely dressed.

"You're right mistress, please forgive me for even doubting your word," Mara said as she bowed deeply before Evil-Lyn.

Placing her right hand onto her maids left shoulder Evil-Lyn gently commanded Mara to rise, reassuring her no offense was taken from her question. Then, with her hand still on Mara's shoulder, Evil-Lyn teleported them both back to the royal palace.

**-xXx-**

At approximately noon the next day, in a meadow about ten miles away from the royal palace. Evil-Lyn anxiously stood, awaiting the arrival of her rival. The former witch was adorned in a long, elegant, sleeveless purple tunic which went down to her sandaled feet. Her white hair, which had miraculously grown during her time on Vimoche, was now down to her shoulders, as it blew gently in a small breeze.

Her face was also plastered with a warm smile, as she thought over the mornings small ceremony which appointed her as a Royal Bodyguard.

_' In the name of the living God, I now appoint you to stand at my side, and serve your king to the best of your ability. Arise now Evelyn and fulfill your duty _... '

Kakarotto had spoken those words to her, as she knelt before him, ready to receive one of the most prestigious titles on all of Vimoche.

_' Mara thought that after his previous guard Jenna died, that no one would be able to take her position. But, for some reason he found me worthy to do so ... '_

That was the main reason she had decided to go through with the ceremony despite her reservations. To refuse such a title would have been utterly foolish considering the weight it would carry. And also, she feared refusing would be an act of disrespect towards her master, considering all he had done for her.

_' I will be forever grateful to him for freeing me from that wretched, piece of evil scum Skeletor. Even if myself and Kakarotto never lay together, he has still shown me more love this past year, then that mutated freak ever did _...' Evil-Lyn thought, as a tear threatened to fall.

"You look as if you're about to cry witch. Have you finally realized your worthlessness?" Seih said condescendingly, as she suddenly appeared two feet away from where Evil-Lyn was standing.

Seih's sudden appearance caught Evil-Lyn off-guard. But like any skilled warrior caught by surprise she quickly regained her composure, and faced her rival with a steely-eyed look.

"Your maid Mara tells me you wish to talk with me about something important. I wasn't going to come, but she seemed adamant that it was a matter that would impact both our lives. Could it be that you've decided to go back to that world you come from and leave me be with my lord? Please tell me it is so ..."

Evil-Lyn noted Seih was dawned in the same all black sleeveless full body suit, with a golden sash that went from her waist to about her ankles. It was the same battle outfit she had worn a year ago when Evil-Lyn first laid eyes on her on Eternia.

_' Yes ... I could never forget that beautiful sash she wears. With its Zig-zag design and the way it is embedded with triangle shaped crocheted beads and trimmed with coins and jewels. She may be pompous, but at least she has good taste. '_

"I've asked you here to talk, not fight Seih ... "

"Really ... what possibly would we have to talk about?" Seih asked with clear disdain.

Though she hated Seih; or more so her smug attitude. Evil-Lyn tried her best to keep the conversation civil.

"The one and only issue we have in common, Kakarotto."

"In common?" Seih asked with a amused look. "You think you can have something you cannot. While I know in only a little while longer myself and my lord will be joined in marriage until we die. We do not have him in common. I have him ... while you only hope to lay with him like some street whore."

Evil-Lyn eyes narrowed at Seih's statement, but for the sake of her promise to Mara she fought off the urge to attack.

"I am no whore Seih, but even if I were, I would still be more of a woman then you think you are," Evil-Lyn retorted smugly.

"Oh how I love that quick wit of yours. Perhaps I should rid you of your tongue and then see if you can continue to utter such talk," Seih said calmly, though she was giving Evil-Lyn a look of death.

Evil-Lyn was about to respond with another insult, until remembering why she was standing in a meadow under the afternoon sun.

"Look Seih, I asked you here not to fight or trade barbs. I ... I think we would both benefit if a peace of some sort could be mitigated between us."

"What sort of peace witch?" Seih asked suspiciously, fearing Evil-Lyn was trying to trick her in some way.

"Well, one were we can coexist as bodyguard and q-queen ... without insults and curses flying between us. As much as I hate the idea of you marrying Kakarotto, he seems intent on doing so. So we can either choose to keep hating each other, or we can find someway to get along ... " Evil-Lyn spoke calmly, though in her heart, the pain of the upcoming wedding was ripping her apart.

As her black and green waist long hair, blew gently in a sudden breeze, Seih carefully thought over what was said.

_' But could such a thing truly work between us, given all the animosity? '_ Seih intently thought, though she had to admit the idea of not having to feel guilt for having murderous feelings towards a fellow person was very appealing.

"Well, what do you say, peace or war? ..." Evil-Lyn calmly spoke, as she extended her right hand in a gesture of peace.

Seih looked at the appendage skeptically. In her heart, the battle line was being drawn between the feelings wanting to except Evil-Lyn's offer and those that wanted to reject it and thus continue their hatred of one another. She was truly confused, for she never would've expected such a thing to be even a possibility given the things her and Evil-Lyn had said and tried to do to each other over the past year.

_' Why do I have conflicting feelings? Commonsense tells me I should except her offer and be done with our feud. But how do I know she can be trusted? This so called truce she wants might be nothing more then some sort of trick to get my guard down while she steals Kakarotto away from me. '_

It was then, an idea popped into Seih's mind for her to test if Evil-Lyn was serious in her peace attempts or not.

"Peace ... but only if you swear to never again seek the love of my lord. Do this, and I will honor your act, Evelyn ..."

Evil-Lyn was shocked that Seih for the first time since they had known each other had called her by her given name. But, the surprise was short lived, as Seih's words sunk in. Causing the former witch unlike her counterpart, to be firmly grounded on what to do.

_' I told Mara that peace was nothing but an illusion. I should of never wasted my time in agreeing to have this meeting.'_

"I think we both know the answer to that Seih," Evil-Lyn said as she lowered her arm.

"Yes witch, I do ..." Seih said in an icy tone.

An air of tension surrounded both women as both waited to see if the other would make a threatening move. To attack the other was what both women wanted to do, but yet they feared the possible consequences of that action, albeit for entirely different reasons.

_' She may be more experienced when it comes to fighting, but our power levels should be around the same; given my time in that accursed room. I know I can take her, I know it ... '_

Evil-Lyn repeated the statement a few more times to herself. But, it seemed regardless of how hard she tried to rid herself of doubt, she continued to harbor the feeling. Seih on the other hand was beaming with confidence as she could sense fear growing within her enemies heart.

_' I will kill this witch the moment she makes a threatening move. That way there is nothing Kakarotto could say to me about her death. Even he has to allow it in the case of self preservation.'_ Seih thought with a smirk.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: Suspense is good, so everyone will just have to wait to find out if they battle or not. :) I have a lot of the next chapter already written, so hopefully it will only take a couple of weeks to post. Well, let me know what you guys and gals thought of the chapter. :)_**

**_I want to wish everyone a _Very Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' Thoughts '

(( Inward voice ))

- Telepathy -

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Three**_

**-xXx-**

Both women continued to stare the other down. Each knew an attack from the other was imminent, and both the scientist and the guard readied themselves for battle.

_' Why fear? If I die I die ... Either way, I'll take her with me to stand before Patamowos. For if I can't have Kakarotto then neither can she ...'_

In a millisecond Evil-Lyn cast her fears aside, and threw a punch towards Seih's head with the force to easily destroy a mountain.

_' And so it finally begins _... ' Seih thought, as she prepared herself for the incoming attack.

With the same amazing speed as her opponent Seih brought her right forearm up to stay the attack. The resulting shock wave was massive; shaking the ground as if a small earthquake were happening. Not wanting to leave even the slightest opening, both women quickly retreated ten paces from each other. Then with blinding speed launched themselves back towards the other.

**-xXx-**

A few miles above the battle taking place, Kakarotto hid behind a few clouds, as he eagerly watched the battle between two of his students. The king of Vimoche-Prime kept his presence masked from the two women, as not to be noticed. He knew his presence would distract the two from there momentous event, and that was something he would not let happen.

(( I'm surprised it took this long for them to have a battle. I was beginning to wonder if you had lost some of your manipulation skills, )) Son Goku said with a snicker.

_' Quiet, oh hypocrite, and let me concentrate on their battle! '_

(( Hypocrite Kakarotto? I'm not the one letting two women kill each other because I can't makeup my mind on who I want to be my wife. ))

_' Spare me your self-righteous ramblings. Need I remind you of the times you put the earth in danger for a good fight? Or leaving the fate of the earth in the hands of two children instead of destroying Majin Buu when you had the chance? The planet was subsequently destroyed because of that act. So please, spare me any of your talk._ '

Kakarotto's scathing words were at first met with silence from his alter ego. But the earths former champion soon responded to the accusations.

(( True ... but you know you would've done the same, and even worse if you had been put in the same situations. My previous poor choices, do not give you a pass in what you're about to cause now. Those two women love you and this is how you repay their love. ))

Son Goku's retort surprisingly caused a twinge of guilt in Kakarotto's heart, which shocked both personas.

_' It is the way of the Saiya-jin. If you don't like my actions then find some other person's mind to inhabit. Or better yet, why don't I spare you the trouble and eradicate you all together. '_

(( Do it if you dare, but just remember that it will hurt you a lot more then you think ... Remember the madness Kakarotto, remember the madness ... ))

_' I do not fear the madness like you ... '_

(( You should, for it will destroy us both if it ever gets loose. ))

Hating anytime he had to admit his other persona had a valid point, Kakarotto quickly sought to end the conversation.

_' We shall see ... Anyway, enough with this chatter. Our future wife is about to be revealed. _'

**-xXx-**

For the next half hour, fists and feet were flying with malicious intent. Each woman was more then determined to end the other's existence, yet each was surprised at how powerful the other was.

"I must say witch you've greatly surprised me by your skill," Seih said, as she ducked a punch meant for her head.

Evil-Lyn merely smiled to Seih's compliment, but didn't give a verbal response for fear of losing concentration.

"But do not think you are a match for me because you've managed to avoid death so far," Seih spoke, as she and Evil-Lyn were now engaged in a test of strength.

Evil-Lyn let out a strained grunt to Seih's words, as she almost couldn't believe how physically strong her opponent was. Slowly, Evil-Lyn found herself being pushed back, despite her best efforts. Knowing that her current predicament wouldn't end well unless she changed it, Evil-Lyn racked her brain for a solution.

Quickly releasing her hands from Seih's, Evil-Lyn drove her right shoulder into Seih's stomach. Picking her foe up, Evil-Lyn tried to drive her to the ground in a move resembling a spine buster. But just as both women were about to hit the ground. Seih quickly wrapped her arm's around Evil-Lyn's neck in guillotine choke.

With a loud, booming crash, both women hit the ground.

_' This isn't good, not good at all_,' Evil-Lyn thought worriedly, as she found herself unable to loosen her opponent's grip.

Seih wrapped her legs around Evil-Lyn's waist to apply more pressure. Seih's grip was unlike anything Evil-Lyn had felt in her life, except for Kakarotto's during her training.

_' Wait, that's it! _' the former witch excitedly thought, as an idea to free herself sprang into her mind.

Using her own great strength Evil-Lyn slowly made her way to her feet. Then like a rocket, she flew straight up into the sky with Seih still locked onto her neck,

(( You taught her well. Seih will either have to release the grip or suffer the full brunt of what Evelyn has planned, )) Son Goku stated to his counterpart, as both women were heading close to their location.

_' In some areas of her training, she was a quicker study then Adam, so her resourcefulness shouldn't be a surprise, ' _Kakarotto stated, as he was moments away from fleeing to a different location.

"I warn you now, let go or suffer," Evil-Lyn said hoarsely, as she unsuccessfully tried to free herself from Seih's hold.

"Do your worst witch," Seih cockily responded.

"And so I shall ..."

Both women suddenly became incased in a purple aura. Moments later, both started to free fall at a terrifying rate towards the ground.

"Do you think this will scare me witch?!"

"Scare is not what I'm trying to accomplish."

Their descent towards the ground, looked as if a meteor were falling from the sky. Considering she couldn't break Seih's hold. Evil-Lyn was hoping the fear of taking a tremendous amount of damage would force Seih to do what she couldn't. But as they drew nearer and nearer to the ground, Evil-Lyn saw her plan might not produce the results she wanted.

"I can take anything you throw at me witch!" the scientist arrogantly stated. "You should of never come to our world you filthy whore, and this day will be your last on my beautiful world ...--"

- Seih can you hear me? All is ready, we can act at any time, - Fitelh telepathically spoke to her cousin.

_' Finally ... _' Seih thought, as a huge grin appeared on her face, as she was overjoyed by the news.

"I have more important matters to attend to witch, but perhaps, at a more convenient time we can continue this little '_chat'_ of ours."

Without being given a chance to reply, Evil-Lyn watched, as in one swift move, Seih broke the choke hold and disappeared in a flash. The former witch kept her senses alert, just incase Seih was planning a surprise attack. She quickly began scanning the area hoping to find the faintest trace of her rival's ki, but soon was ultimately surprised to find it back at the palace.

(( Why do you suppose Seih fled from the battle? ))

_' That is a very good question ... It's not like her to run from anything, '_

(( True, Seih if anything is fearless. But, she has been acting a bit strange ever since we returned. ))

_' She has, and I think we both know why that is._'

(( You're right. How long do you think she will continue to keep her secret from you? ))

_' I let her keep it for a year, but I believe she will soon have to tell me. Things are about to get a lot more interesting. It should be a lot of fun to see how things play out._' Kakarotto thought with a gleeful smirk, right before teleporting himself back to the royal palace.

A few minutes later Evil-Lyn gently landed on the ground, but didn't lower her guard, for fear that Seih was trying to trick her. But as more and more minutes passed by with no movement of Seih's ki from the palace. Evil-Lyn lowered her guard and began to wonder what had happened that her hated enemy would just leave so suddenly when it seemed she had the upper hand in their battle.

**-xXx-**

"I-I am sorry my lady ... I see now, I should of listened to you ..." Mara said sadly, as Evil-Lyn finished telling her how the meeting between herself and Seih had gone.

Three hours had passed since her battle with Seih. Evil-Lyn had purposely walked back slowly to the palace, hoping the time alone would settle down her anger. But as she sat on the edge of her king sized bed, still wearing her once beautiful tunic; which was now torn and tattered. Evil-Lyn wondered if it had done any good, as the urge to find Seih and continue their battle was beginning to consume her thoughts.

"It isn't your fault Mara, you were only trying to help, and I thank you for your effort," Evil-Lyn warmly stated, as her friend bowed a couple of feet before her.

"No my lady ... I-I talked you into meeting and you two nearly killed each other. If it weren't for my persistent rambling then none of this would of happened. I ... I deserve to be castaway mistress ... I have proven to be unworthy to be your servant ..." Mara stated woefully, as tears began to fall.

Evil-Lyn gazed upon Mara with a perplexed look. Her glum attitude didn't make any sense and for the life of her Evil-Lyn couldn't figure out why Mara was taking the fact she fought Seih so emotionally.

"Mara ... why are you acting like this? I've already told you it wasn't your fault, so please ... do not act like you're the reason the fight happened," Evil-Lyn again said warmly, though acting so loving and understanding was something she still felt uncomfortable doing.

Mara continued to cry despite the reassurance.

"An incident was bound to happen sooner or later. As I said yesterday, there is no resolving our problems. Two women who love the same man can/will not get along. Frankly it's a miracle our first physical encounter took this long to come about. So please, no more tears my friend. For nothing which happened today was your fault."

Placing both her hands in a comforting manner on Mara's shoulders. Evil-Lyn repeated her reassurance though she still couldn't fathom why her maid was acting in the downcast manner she was.

"You don't understand my lady ..." Mara said as she tried to settle her emotions down. " Since Seih has been betrothed to the emperor her status now is of if she were already the queen. If she wanted she could demand your head for what happened between you two, and he would be hard-pressed to refuse her ..." Mara stated sadly, as the tears started to fall once again.

Now Evil-Lyn understood what was going on. Any ruler showing favoritism when it came to keeping the laws of the kingdom might undermine his rule. Kakarotto would have to punish her if Seih brought forth any accusations.

_' No wonder she suddenly fled the battle. She probably figured why take the chance on a battle, when the law of the land could do the work for her. What a clever little girl Seih is_...'

Evil-Lyn let out a disbelieving chuckle, amazed that she had been apparently tricked so easily. But the small laughter soon stopped, as the fear of an impending judgment gripped her heart.

**-xXx-**

At the same time one Eternian was pondering her possible fate. Another was thinking over the mistakes made in his brief life.

Nearly a mile and a half away from the Eternian royal palace, Adam's despair was growing more and more as he gazed upon his former home. He desperately wanted to see his parents and friends again. He wanted to let them know he was still alive, so they would no longer have to worry about his well being. But the young warrior wondered if he was ready to take such a step of courage and accountability.

_' I can handle the questions about where I've been. I may even be able to talk about Dare_ ... _But, they will most certainly ask me about Teela_ ... _What possibly can I say to them then?_... '

Adam knew the only thing he could say was the truth. But the truth can pierce like a double edged sword when ones soul is being tortured by guilt.

_' My God please help me ... I have done much wrong ... I will freely admit I deserve such torture of the soul. I have ruined my life and others. I do deserve to be punished for all my wrongs, but ... but please have mercy on me Lord Patamowos. Please restore the happiness I once enjoyed with my family and friends. Give me the strength to do what I must to accomplish this_... '

Adam's prayer though uttered sadly was sincere. He hoped the living God would help him to do what he alone knew he lacked the strength or more so the courage for.

**-xXx-**

A few minutes later Inside Teela's room Adam stared sadly at what he perceived to be an hallucination. There in the bed before him was what appeared to be a sleeping Teela. Ripping his eyes away from the scene, the young heir fought back tears.

_' Blast it! Now I'm hallucinating?! _'

Adam's misery began to grow as the sound of lite snoring filled his ears. Over the past year the pain and guilt he felt over his loves death had caused him many sleepless nights filled with nightmares. But until now, none of those dreams ever spilled over once unto the real world.

Out of utter frustration, Adam slammed his right fist against the windowsill, completely destroying the structure. Immediately upon hearing the noise, what he still thought to be a hallucination jumped out of the bed and into a fighting stance.

"W-Who are you and what do you want here?!" the startled yet stern faced vision of Teela asked the cloaked being in her room.

Adam whipped his head around the moment he heard the voice. If he didn't know any better he would of sworn it was indeed Teela that was yelling at him.

_' But that's impossible, my love is dead_.'

"I asked who you are?! Tell me before I call the royal guard!"

Underneath the same long, body concealing black cloak he whore during Dare's birth. Adam let out an amused chuckle to the statement.

"Well, at least you sound like the real thing, to bad your not though ..."

"What in the name of the elders are you talking about?! Say who you are or prepare to defend yourself!"

_' Why did I just feel a spike of energy coming from this delusion? Could it be really her? ... I-it can't be ... It can't ..._' Adam thought, as his heart began to race.

After his earlier prayer to the Lord Patamowos, Adam had almost instantly picked up a faint energy signature which felt eerily like Teela's. The sudden appearance of the ki was what spurred the young heir to brave teleporting himself into the palace. Once inside he easily evaded the guards on patrol and quickly found the source of the energy. Upon seeing the sleeping image of his love, he immediately assumed he was hallucinating and that his senses were failing him because of the grief he bore. But now as he gazed upon the angry image of his love he was beginning to have hope; something he deemed to be dead. Hope that his prayer had been answered.

"Defend yourself," Adam suddenly spoke as he threw a brick sized piece of debris from the broken windowsill at what he hoped and prayed to be Teela.

Adam's heart began to race even faster as the piece of rubble neared its target. Liked he hoped, Teela easily dodged the piece of debris and was quickly upon him about to launch a counter attack.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: Here's a question for all who read. Do you think it is really Teela or just an hallucination by the grief stricken prince:) Well, like always please let me know what you thought of the chapter and of how the story is going so far. Remember, your comments long or short may help to shape the story in some way. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' Thoughts '

(( Inward voice ))

- Telepathy -

**_A/N: Just a little reminder. My story is based on the 2002 version of He-Man. Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Four**_

**-xXx-**

For many the chance to correct previous wrongs is merely a dream. But when the chance at redemption does come. One should embrace it with open arms and fall on your knees, giving praise and gratitude to the living God for his kindness.

Adam's heart was simply overjoyed. For a year he suffered day and night with the guilt of Teela's death. Never did a day or a moment pass by without said feelings torturing his soul. Many times he fell upon his knees begging his God to take away his guilt; but yet it remained.

At first, he thought the guilt was punishment from Patamowos for what he had done. But after more prayer and meditation Adam soon realized that it wasn't his God which caused the pain, but he himself. A part of Adam wanted to suffer. A part never wanted him to forget what he had done to his love. Ultimately, his failure to forgive himself caused his agonizing, yet rightly deserved guilt.

But now, all of that was about to change ...

"Let go of me!" Teela screamed, as she tried to free her hands from Adam's vice like grasp.

"You're alive ..." Adam said hypnotically. "Dear Patamowos she's alive ..." the young warrior said as tears of joy started to fall.

"Are you mad?! Let go of ...--"

Adam dropped to his knees, letting go of his hold on Teela as he did. Teela immediately did a small back flip to give some distance between herself and the now openly weeping prince.

"Oh Teela ... I ... I thought I would never see your face again, except for in my dreams. I'm so sorry Teela, I'm so sorry for what I did ..." he uttered sadly.

Teela looked at the cloaked being in her room with great confusion. She was caught in-between calling for the royal guard and having the person arrested. Or finding out why someone was crying on their knees, begging her for forgiveness.

"I beg you, please forgive me ... Please ..." Adam desperately pleaded.

Teela cautiously watched the kneeling Adam; unsure of what to say or do to his plea.

When she had counterattacked after he had thrown the piece of debris at her. Adam was figuring that any punch or kick she tried would just pass right through him; do to him believing she was just an hallucination. But once she connected with a roundhouse kick to his temple, he joyfully realized that the so called image before him was indeed real.

"Why are you acting like this? Just who are you? ..." she asked sternly, yet with a hint of confusion.

Adam slowly reached for the top of his cowl, and with a bit of trepidation pulled the hood back. To say her response left him shocked would have been an understatement. Upon revealing his face, he had expected to be yelled at, cursed, or even physically attacked. But her response was something totally unexpected.

"You look sort of familiar ... but I don't think I know you ..." she said a bit perplexed, as she tried to search her mind for where she'd seen Adam's face before.

"Teela it's Adam ... h-have you forgotten me? ..." Adam said sounding dejected.

Adam's heart felt like it was stuck in his throat as he waited for the answer. The one thing he knew which would devastate him was total rejection by her. Though he hoped that wouldn't happen, he feared that it was on the horizon.

"Adam?! ..." she asked shocked. "T-that's impossible, you look nothing like ...--"

Teela stopped herself as the door to her room suddenly burst open. Unbeknownst to the two, when Teela had dodged the piece of debris Adam threw at her. It had landed on a small wooden stand next to her bed, and somehow managed to trigger the silent alarm located in the back of it, which Man-At-Arm's had built into the structure incase of emergencies.

"Hold your ground both of you, or else we will be forced to fi ...-- Captain?! Prince Adam?!" the startled guard asked the even more surprised pair.

"Thank the ancients, where have you both been all this time? Man-At-Arm's and their highnesses have been worried sick. We all have searched relentlessly for you both but all the searches came up nil. We were beginning to think that both of you were killed in that explosion."

Adam said nothing as he slowly rose; his shame being the cause of his silence. Teela though looked at the guard questioningly as his statement made absolutely no sense to her.

"What are you talking about soldier, what explosion? And why are you referring to this person as Adam?"

The seven guards along with Adam gave Teela a perplexed look in response to her statement. The events of a year ago were etched in everyone's minds. How anyone could forget those events was a mystery to those who heard the young captains words.

"Captain ... the explosion which happened a year ago outside the palace gates. Yourself and the prince were outside during that time battling Skeletor."

"A year ago? ..." she asked startled.

"Yes captain. It has been a year since anyone has seen yourself and the prince. As I said, we were beginning to think that the explosion had killed you both."

Teela couldn't believe her ears. She had no memory of an explosion of any kind, nor of anything else the guard had mentioned. Glancing over at the person who the guard referred to as Adam, Teela couldn't believe that this person was the prince of Eternia she had grown up with.

_' But what if I was involved in an explosion and somehow my memory was effected because of it? What if this person is Adam and everything the guard has said is true_? ...' Teela thought as she could feel the beginning stages of a headache coming on.

"Call for my father soldier, because none of this is making any sense to me," Teela weakly stated as she was now suffering from a severe headache.

Adam watched silently as the guard activated his communicator. In minutes his former mentor would most likely come running through the door after hearing the report from the guard. He feared seeing his friend again. He feared seeing his parents and the Masters' again. A choice was now presented before him. Run away and hide like he had been doing so shamefully for a year. Or, brave whatever may come and trust his God that despite what happens to not give into fear and despair.

Like he did earlier, Adam began to silently pray for his God to help him.

**-xXx-**

Now close to eight o'clock of the same day, inside of Evil-Lyn's luxurious room. Evil-Lyn, who was now dressed in a similar outfit to what she wore back on Eternia, stood face to face with her master. Normally anytime she saw him her heart would jump for joy. But, as he stood before her, dressed in his usual black turtle school like gi, joy was the farthest thing from what she was feeling.

"B ... banishment?! ..." she asked in utter disbelief.

Evil-Lyn felt faint. Leaning against a nearby wall to steady herself, she looked upon her master horror-stricken

"Do not fret Evelyn it won't be a permanent exile," Kakarotto said with a warm smile.

Understandably Evil-Lyn didn't feel any better. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Evil-Lyn quickly began to panic. Her deepest fear ever since following Kakarotto through the dimensional gate; was for him to cast her aside one day like garbage. She secretly feared giving him her heart, then having it trampled underfoot; like in many ways what Skeletor had eventually done to her.

A stream of tears started falling, as dread began to fill her heart.

"Please don't cry Evelyn, I hate seeing your tears," he said gently while brushing her cheek with the back of his right hand.

Evil-Lyn though continued to cry. In the former witch's' mind, her new life was crumbling before her very eyes.

"Your highness, please do not do this to lady Evelyn," Mara pleaded to her king. "I am the one who talked her into meeting with lady Seih. I deserve ...--"

"Shut up Mara!" Evelyn angrily lashed out to her kneeling maid. "How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault?!"

In response to the outburst, Mara also began to weep. Her own misguided guilt and her mistresses possible fate, being the cause of her tears.

Kakarotto gazed upon both women with a bit of pity. He knew Evil-Lyn wouldn't be happy with his news of her banishment but he didn't expect her maid to take the news so demonstratively.

"I know this is hard for you to bare right now, but it is for the best ..." he said warmly, as he gently grabbed Evil-Lyn's chin and forced her to turn her attention back towards him. "Seih originally wanted you to be put to death, but I managed to persuade her to consider otherwise," he said with a smirk.

"I'll kill that ...--"

Evil-Lyn cut herself off, as she tried to head for the entrance to her room, in hope of finishing her fight with Seih. But thankfully for the former witch, Kakarotto quickly grabbed her by the arm, before she did something which would of undoubtedly resulted in her execution.

"Let me go!" Evil-Lyn screamed at her master, as she unsuccessfully tried to free herself from his grip. "If she wants my head then fine! I'll make sure she'll have a good reason to want it this time!"

Evil-Lyn's eyes were ablaze with furry. The only other time Kakarotto had seen her this angry was towards Skeletor right before and during her battle with his minions.

"You must trust me Evelyn ..." Kakarotto said as he grabbed both her wrists, and slowly drew her towards him so they were less then an inch apart. "I promise this is only a temporary banishment and nothing permanent. I didn't take you away from Eternia only to cast you aside now. I wanted a better life for you then and even more so now. So please Evelyn ... just trust me ..."

Looking into his piercing black eyes Evil-Lyn's anger began to slowly melt away.

_' Blast it! This is just like when he talked me into fighting Skeletor's minions for my freedom from that deformed fool. Back then I couldn't even say no, despite knowing the risk to me life,_ '

Like a whipped dog who despite being beaten will still wag their tail at her owner. Evil-Lyn knew she could not refuse her master. Evelyn buried her head into her masters chest, silently crying. She hated him having this type of power over her. Everything about Kakarotto always seemed to overwhelm the former witch. She again wondered if this was what the price of love will mean for her? To be his slave in every aspect of her being, even if it might mean one day sacrificing her life.

**-xXx-**

Adam laid in his old bed, aimlessly staring up at the ceiling. Cringer, his faithful friend, slept peacefully at the foot of the bed; happy as can be that his master had returned. Two days had passed since the strange incident inside Teela's room. What he first perceived to be an hallucination he now knew undoubtedly to be real. With this startling revelation Adam naturally wondered how such a thing could of happened.

_' Perhaps teacher used the Dragonballs to revive her, but if so then why didn't he contact me to tell me? He wouldn't of just done it without saying a word. He promised me before he left, that if he decided to use the Dragonballs that he would inform me before he decides to, so I can be there at her resurrection. '_

Adam began to wonder if something else was behind the apparent resurrection of his love. Kakarotto was not one to break a promise, so until he heard from his mentor, he decided to dismiss him as a candidate for the time being.

Adam then began to ponder if Patamowos had revived Teela in response to his many prayers. A sense of joy ran through him at the thought. He knew his God loved him and had forgiven him for his sins long ago. The idea that Teela's apparent resurrection came from his God seemed like a reasonable idea to him. It also seemed the best idea to explain her apparent memory loss of all events which happened before her death. The memory loss could be a blessing. To the young heir, her loss of memory could serve as a means for them to have a second chance together, without the horrible mistakes of the past interfering.

Of course though the problem of explaining Dare offered to put a serious kink in his chance at redemption. Explaining his son and his son's mother would be a conversation which might destroy any shot of restoration between he and Teela. But yet Adam did not care at the moment if it did or not. He was just overjoyed to have his love back in his life. Whatever problems may come, he deemed to give them over to his God to deal with instead of himself. His God could bare the weight of his problems much better then he. And though it was hard for him to not worry about the future. Adam knew it best to let the future worry about itself.

"Enter ..." he said in response to a sudden knock at his door.

As his parents entered the room, Adam let out a small sigh. Long before they had knocked on his door he had sensed them heading towards him. He had only seen them when the entire palace was awoken with the news of his and Teela's sudden reemergence.

At that time, neither parent nor child knew what to say to the other. Obviously after all that had happened the reunion was awkward to say the least.

"Hello mother, father ..." he said courtly, as he sat up.

His parents said nothing. After a few more seconds of silence the young heir turned his head towards them, only to be met with looks of frustration and sadness.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry ... Though I know that doesn't change what I've done."

"Where have you been all this time Adam?!" Randor angrily blurted out.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, choosing instead to remain silent as his father looked to have more to say.

"Do you have any idea how worried myself and your mother have been?! Where have you and Teela been all of this time?!" a furious father screamed at his silent son.

Marlana immediately stepped in front of her husband to stop him from doing something he would regret later.

"I'm sorry I've caused you and mother so much harm father ... I never meant to have things turn out like this ...--"

"But they did Adam!" Randor screamed as he struggled slightly with his wife to move her from in front of him. "Do you have any idea of the harm you've caused Eternia?!"

Though he seemed to be furious with his son, Randor's heart was overjoyed to lay eyes on his child once again. His anger filled outbursts were more of a result of the pent up stress and tension he had to endure during the year Adam had gone missing.

"Whatever harm I've caused, I'm prepared to pay the price for ... " Adam said softly, as he stood like a man and faced his parents. "Exile, imprisonment ... I will do any and everything to correct the wrongs I have brought upon everyone ..."

Adam surprised himself. Though faced with his fathers anger he didn't run away and hide nor shy away from it like a coward. He knew that redemption would be filled with moments like these, and as long as his God gave him the strength he would endure what was needed to atone for his sins.

**-xXx-**

On a gloomy, storming night, on the planet Neshshivau. Wind and rain whipping around everything on the forest world for a good two miles. Deep within an area known to the inhabitants as the Dark Forest. Evil-Lyn stood silently, her black cloak soaked with rain, as she wearily watched the dimensional gate close.

_' I cannot believe he banished me_ ... ' she thought disbelievingly.

A stream of tears started falling, as the same dread which besieged her heart a couple of days ago filled it once again.

_' Lord Patamowos, why has my master cast me aside? Why my God, why_? ...' she despairingly thought, as the rain started coming down harder on her head.

Though she asked her God for an answer. Evil-Lyn already knew the reason for what had happened. Though she hated to see her temporary exile as a good thing, it was indeed just that. The only other options Kakarotto had was either to ignore the law completely; which possibly could of caused a rift in his rule. Or, have Evil-Lyn put to death. Though she felt as if she were going to die; do to the debilitating heartache. Evil-Lyn knew Kakarotto's decision was for the best.

_' W-what if he is trying to get rid of me, and this so called punishment is the means he chose to do so ... '_

Like when Kakarotto first told her about the banishment, Evil-Lyn began to panic. Her deepest fear once again resurfaced. She now more then ever feared that her heart was being trampled underfoot by the man she loved.

_' Why ...-- ENOUGH!! _' she screamed at herself

Evil-Lyn knew she shouldn't be doing this to herself. Deep in her heart she knew Kakarotto genuinely cared for me. Why else would such a man spend three years of his life to train her? Why would he even bother to keep a former second rate witch around him if he truly didn't. He is not a man which wastes his time with trivial things. And if she meant nothing to him, he certainly wouldn't of wasted his time with her to begin with.

Evil-Lyn realized that she had to start thinking of finding proper food and shelter instead of concentrating on her insecurities. She was on a world which was completely foreign to her, with no capsule-technology whatsoever. Stretching out her senses, she began to scan the entire planet. Trying to see how many beings inhabited her new home and also to differentiate those with power from those without.

_  
_**-xXx-**

**_A/N_**: **_It will be interesting to see how Evil-Lyn reacts to her banishment. And Adam ... his road to make things right should be pretty interesting. Well, let me know what you all thought of the chapter. :) Till next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

-Telepathy -

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Five**_

**-xXx-**

Palath ran for all she's worth through the dense foliage of The Dark Forest. Despite the excruciating pain of a broken ankle, and the hazardous conditions caused by the torrential rain. The young elf knew if she valued her life she had to keep running, though she felt as if her body was about to drop of exhaustion at any moment.

_' Please help me Great Spirit, give me the strength to go on!'_

Running barefoot for two miles in the condition she was in would take a toll on anyone. Though she tried to force her body to exert more energy then it had, Palath knew she had to stop to rest, if only for a few seconds. Looking around quickly for a suitable hiding spot, the young elf decided on a large patch of bushes. Though not the ideal place to conceal yourself from trained hunters / trackers. Palath was hoping that the rain and the cover of darkness would aid her in her attempt to hide.

_' Let it be so Great Spirit, please let it be so ... They will certainly kill me if I am found ... '_

**-xXx-**

_  
_High atop, in the branches of a two hundred foot tree, with the wind and rain still assailing her body. Evil-Lyn kept a watchful eye on the events happening below.

_' Hmm, seems that creature is hiding from something or someone ... and if I'm right, here comes its pursuers now_,'Evil-Lyn thought as six monstrous beasts came running into her view and stopped a few feet from where Palath was hiding.

_' Oh this should be interesting_ ... _They're smelling the air. It appears as if they know that creature is nearby despite not being able to see it_,' she thought with eager anticipation about how everything was going to unfold.

A small, almost inaudible chuckle escaped from her lips, as the scene began to play itself out. Evil-Lyn though began to wonder if she should help the creature instead of leaving it to the mercy of its pursuers. But despite the twinge of mercy, she quickly remembered this was not her world, and subsequently not her fight.

**-xXx-**

With her heart beating wildly, Palath silently watched as her pursuers stopped nearly fifteen feet from her hiding spot. Despite the rain dampening their scent, she could smell the beasts foul stench filling her nostrils; causing her to feel nauseous.

_' Blasted vile creatures don't they believe in bathing_?! ' she silently thought, trying her best not to vomit.

Uctu, are creatures who were part ape and elf. Who typically are much taller and stronger then most elf's. Usually covered in black fur and dressed in simple loin clothes or nothing at all, they are a fearsome enemy. Who unless you had one outnumbered four to one. A direct battle with them was to be avoided unless one wished to die.

If Palath could she would attempt to fight her way free, despite knowing her chances of winning a direct confrontation would be nearly zero. She was a warrior after all, and warriors didn't shy away from battles or hide like a coward.

_' But they do use caution and don't give into foolish pride,_' she said to herself, as her mothers wise words from years before entered her mind.

Palath squeezed her right fist out of frustration and fear; snapping a small twig which happened to be in her hand at the time. Almost immediately she regretted the action as one of the eight foot, hulking beasts, turned his attention towards her.

She once again prayed for deliverance from her foes. But before Palath was finished asking the living God for help. The Uctu which was heading towards her was suddenly flung back, crashing violently into and through a nearby tree. Within seconds, the creatures comrades also shared in its fate. As they to were suddenly flung into trees, rocks, and into anything else which was in the area.

**-xXx-**

Palath couldn't believe what was happening. One moment the young elf was sure she was about to be discovered; and subsequently re-enslaved or killed. And the next she's being saved by a hooded-cloaked being. Palath continued to watch amazed as the mysterious being handled the six slavers like they were mere children.

_' By the great spirit what sort of being is this_? ' Palath thought amazed, as she watched her savior physically humiliate her attackers.

In the vise like grip of her right hand, Evil-Lyn held one of the six Uctu by his throat. He had completely passed out, but she held him there like meat, as a message to the others of his group. The remaining conscious members of the Owopu clan, quickly sprang to their feet, and darted away from the area, leaving their fallen comrade to his fate.

"How can creatures who appear so fearsome be such cowards? ..." Evil-Lyn said disgusted.

With an impressive show of strength, the former witch effortlessly tossed her hapless opponent into the group of its fleeing comrades who were nearly one hundred feet away.

From her hiding spot, which was only a few feet away. Palath watched terrified as Evil-Lyn suddenly turned her attention towards her.

_' Why did I interfere in something which didn't concern me? _' Evil-Lyn asked to herself, as she faced the bushes where Palath was hiding. _' I know nothing of this world nor its inhabitants. This creature could of deserved whatever fate its pursuers was going to inflict on it. '_

Evil-Lyn let out a deep exasperated sigh, as she slowly started to head towards Palath's location. Stopping right in front of the terrified elf she extended her hand in a gesture of peace.

Palath stared up at Evil-Lyn's hand cautiously. Though grateful for Evil-Lyn saving her from the hunters, the young elf was understandably wary about the person before her.

"I will not harm you child, no need to fear," Evil-Lyn said warmly.

Palath's fears only increased as she heard Evil-Lyn's voice.

_' The sacred language of the Eternian's! _' Palath said astonished.

Mustering her courage Palath slowly rose to her feet and limped out of her hiding spot.

Though dark and raining, Evil-Lyn finally got a good look at who/what she had saved. She noted she was in the presence of a young elfin girl who except for her grayish skin color, and white shoulder length hair. Strongly resembled Seih's cousin Fitelh, with the trademark long protruding elfin ears.

_' Well, I guess I shouldn't hold that against her, _' Evil-Lyn thought with an amused chuckle.'_ Though it would be quite a sight to see that prissy princess dressed in the simply attire of this girl. Fitelh would never be able to stand being clothed in a loincloth and a ragged tank top._

Palath backed up slightly, not knowing what Evil-Lyn's laughter meant. Nor did it help the teenagers nerves that a large part of Evil-Lyn's face was shrouded because of the cloak and cowl she wore and the darkness of night.

"Calm yourself child, I promise not to harm you unless you give me a reason to," Evil-Lyn said sternly.

Insure of what to do or say to once again hearing one of the most cherished and sacred things on her world. Palath immediately dropped to both knees, bowing deeply before Evil-Lyn. The former witch in turn gave the young elf a strange look, as she was obviously confused by the action.

_' Perhaps this is some sort of custom on this world, a sign of gratitude ... ' _she thought with her hand still held out.

"Forgiefan amin ieldran ... Lle ...--"

Palath's statement was stopped short as Evil-Lyn knocked her unconscious with a lite chop to the side of the neck. Upon hearing the elf speak, she quickly realized a communication problem would develop, and subsequently needed to be rectified as quickly as possible if she and Palath were to have a true conversation.

Erecting an invisible ki-shield to cover them both from the raging storm. Evil-Lyn placed her right palm on Palath's forehead, and began to go through the young elf's mind.

A half hour slowly passed by before Evil-Lyn finished her painstaking absorption of Palath's mind. The former witch slowly removed her hand from atop her would be companions forehead, satisfied she had fully learned the language, and all she needed to know about her new home and the unconscious girl before her.

**-xXx-**

Now midnight, Palath slowly opened her eyes only to be met with the surprising sight of a small camp fire. Quickly gathering her bearings and doing a quick scan of her surroundings, the seventeen year old warrior realized she was in a cave. Quickly springing to her feet, expecting to find her pursuers, the young elf was instead met with Evil-Lyn's amused look.

Palath remained silent as she was mesmerized by the sight which was before her.

"M-mother? ..." Palath asked disbelievingly.

"I am not your mother child," Evil-Lyn said warmly and in the young elf's own language.

Palath continued to stare at Evil-Lyn spellbound, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She never again thought she would see her mothers face, but here it was before her, in Evil-Lyn's hooded visage.

"Please sit and be calm. Your pursuers have been driven away and no further harm shall be done to you," Evil-Lyn said gently.

Upon hearing the mention of the Uctu, Palath seemed to snap out of her trance. Realizing the person before her was not her mother. Palath stared at Evil-Lyn cautiously despite the former witch's gentle approach. She still couldn't believe how much the stranger resembled her deceased mother. But she quickly cast her amazement aside as she sought out who then she was facing.

"W-who are you and what am I doing here?!" she suddenly blurted out.

Though she tried to sound forceful and intimidating. It was obvious to Evil-Lyn the girl standing before her was scared and slightly disoriented.

"You must calm yourself first my dear ... I will tell you all you want to know ... Now please sit back down before you do even more damage to your ankle."

Palath continued to give Evil-Lyn a distrustful stare. She pondered whether or not to trust this stranger. But it seemed like the decision was made for her as a piercing pain in her damaged leg cause her to collapse to the ground.

"Good ... I'm glad you've decided to listen," Evil-Lyn said with a small smile.

"Do not think me defenseless. I will kill you in an instant if I sense any untruth in your words, " Palath threatened, with as fierce a look as she could muster.

Evil-Lyn let out an amused chuckle before eventually giving a nod to the now sitting elf.

"Understood ... though only a few hours ago you were kneeling before me, ever so grateful for saving you from your pursuers," she responded smugly.

Palath looked shocked after Evil-Lyn spoke, but remained silent, wanting to see what more this stranger had to say.

"My name is Evelyn; a simple servant of a king from a distant land ... By my masters decree, I have been ordered to go on a journey to find enlightenment in order to better serve him ... While walking through that forest I stumbled upon your predicament and decided to aid you. After I drove the hunters off, you became unconscious, and I carried you here to this cave."

Evil-Lyn felt a bit of guilt for lying to Palath, but the truth was something she herself could not bear let alone tell someone else. If her exile lasted long enough, and herself and Palath became close friends. She vowed to tell Palath the truth, even though a long exile would bring about more fears of Kakarotto abandoning her.

Palath paused to search her own mind before responding. She remembered running from the hunters, hiding, nearly being discovered, and then having a cloaked being come to her rescue. But after that everything else seemed a blur.

_' Wait ... I do remember kneeling in respect, thinking she was an elder. And I do remember hearing her talk using the language of the Eternian's. After that, I remember nothing. '_

"If what you say is true, and you are just a servant ... Why then do you have the strength to defeat an Uctu? And how can you speak the holy language of the Eternian's?"

_' The strength she showed fighting the Uctu was amazing. I didn't think it was possible for a single person to do that to those beasts. But yet how does she possess such great power? ' _

"I've leaned many things during my life and the language of the Eternian's is simply one of them ... As for my strength ... I have learned much from my master and my strength is simply the result of his teachings."

Evil-Lyn found it quite fascinating how the inhabitants of this world knew of Eternia. But then again, Kakarotto had told her that the world she was to be banished to was in the same universe as Eternia. The idea to banish her to another dimension obviously came from Seih; who if she couldn't have Evil-Lyn's head instead settled for the next best thing.

_' Perhaps the ancestors of this planet originally came from Eternia long ago, and hold it in such high esteem given it might have been their home-world_. '

Evil-Lyn searched through the memories she had taken from Palath earlier, but found no history of the elf's people.

"What is your masters name? Is he an elder?"

"You would not know him child so his name is unimportant ... and no he is not an elder."

Though Evil-Lyn's words sounded genuine, Palath could tell there was something she wasn't being told. Elders to her knowledge only taught the language of the Eternian's to the royalty of a tribe or the elders possible successor. It was forbidden to teach what little was known of the language to servants or other non royalty. The obvious question which went through Palath's mind then was how did Evelyn learn it if she were a simple servant as she stated?

"I cannot blame you for being weary of me. But I think even you must know that if I wanted to harm you I would have already done so. I came to your aid when you needed it the most, would you of preferred I had left you be?"

Palath gazed upon Evil-Lyn with a sense of shame. Indeed what her savior had said was the truth and in accordance to her tribes traditions, she now owed Evelyn much gratitude, and if Evil-Lyn so wished, a life-debt.

_' How can I give my life to someone I don't even know_? ' she thought with silent fear at the proposition._' But yet I must offer it and must honor the request if she so declares. If not, I will bring much shame and disgrace to myself and my people ..._'

"I am sorry for my distrust lady Evelyn. I owe you much and am ashamed for not showing you the gratitude you deserve. Forgive my disrespect and please except my respects now ..."

Palath slowly crawled over to Evil-Lyn who was sitting on the cold dirt floor about ten paces away. Bowing deeply before her rescuer, so that her face was only an inch from the ground. She awaited confirmation on whether her act of respect was excepted or not.

_' I wonder if this has any significant meaning in this culture?'_

Evil-Lyn searched through Palath's memories and found that the gesture did in fact have a profound meaning. If Palath was touched on the left shoulder then it meant her respects were not excepted. Which would in turn bring about more shame to the young elf then what she already felt. If she was touched on the right shoulder and commanded to rise then her respects would be excepted; keeping her honor intact. But, if the young elf were touched on the top of the head and a life dept were claimed for the act of saving her life, then in essence Palath would be as good as a slave to Evil-Lyn.

_' I could use this girls companionship ... it would be better to spend my time on this world with someone rather then being alone. I would also garner that Palath would feel safer being with someone after her ordeal with the Uctu; though I doubt she would admit it. ' _

The decision to be made was a momentous one, and Evil-Lyn chose the one which would guarantee the most benefit for her. Palath nearly cringed at Evil-Lyn's touch, and the words which followed. The decision she had feared, yet freely opened herself up to had come to pass.

"I know the traditions of your tribe direct you to do this my young friend. But, I ask that you not look at this as a bad thing to give your life to a stranger. But instead try to look at it as the will of the Great Spirit. It wasn't by chance we met. I believe he has guided us together and we will both benefit in the end for knowing one another," Evil-Lyn calmly stated, as she took her right hand off the top of Palath's head.

**-xXx-**

Early the next morning just before daybreak the pair set off on foot for Palath's village. Palath's emotions were flailing about like a flower in a strong breeze. First having to deal with the trauma of being enslaved without pryer knowledge of how she landed in the hands of her enslavers. Fortunately for her the captivity had only lasted a week, before she found a means to escape. And now having to deal with a life-debt with a person she new virtually nothing about. To say her once tranquil life had become convoluted would have been a severe understatement.

"My people are near the mountains of Karish. If we start now we should reach there by nightfall," Palath spoke, as she pointed towards the mountains.

Evil-Lyn looked towards the mountains and estimated from herself and Palath's current position that the mountain range had to be at least fifty miles away. She stretched out her senses and confirmed that there was indeed a gathering of small powers located in that direction. Though she highly doubted that her new _friend_ could walk one mile let alone fifty.

"Are you sure you can make this journey with your ankle the way it is child?" she said turning her attention back towards her companion.

"Palath, lady Evelyn ... My name is Palath," the young elf stated as she sat down on a tree stump. "Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier," she said apologetically.

"You have nothing to apologize for Palath, believe me ..." Evil-Lyn said sighing softly.

Palath gave Evil-Lyn a small smile. She began to think that perhaps her fears of giving this stranger a life-debt wouldn't turn out as bad as she feared.

"To answer your question I am not sure. It has already begun to swell and the more pressure I put on it the worse it feels."

Evil-Lyn looked into the elf's sparkling red eyes and new instantly what she had to do. Despite the fact the action would bring about more questions from her new comrade. Walking over a few steps to the seated elf, Evil-Lyn bent down and placed the tip of her right index and forefingers on the damaged ankle. Palath started questioning what Evil-Lyn was doing, until she felt a warm sensation going throughout her entire body.

"I shall save you the trouble of asking and just say that healing wounds is simply one of the things I mentioned to you before, which I have learned during my life."

Though she didn't respond, in her mind Palath questioned how a non elder could possess such power, without the use of a healing stone.

**-xXx-**

On a sunny afternoon on the planet Eternia.

"You're what?!" Adam's parent's screamed in unison.

Two more days had gone by since his return, making almost a full week since himself and Teela had come back into their loved ones lives. Adam stilled hadn't spoken to the other Masters as of yet and frankly he had no idea when he would face them. But at the moment the young warrior had just professed to his shocked, stunned, and quite possibly horrified parents that they were now grandparents.

"Yes ... you are both grandparents ..." Adam said flatly, as he figured the best way to deal with their disbelieving looks was with a calm attitude.

Neither Randor or Marlana could believe what their child had just uttered. Usually joy was reserved for moments like these. But neither seemed to be able to quite comprehend what their son had spoken.

A couple of minutes seemed to pass by like they were hours as Adam and his parents just stared at one another waiting for the other to further address what was said.

"Is this the reason why yourself and Teela have been gone for a year? Because she was pregnant with your child and you two didn't want anyone to know," Adam's mother blurted out, snapping out of her shock.

With a huge sigh Adam responded. "S-she is not the mother ..."

Now Adam's parents gave their son true looks of horror.

"Who then?" Marlana disbelievingly asked.

"Who the mother is is not important at the moment mother ... Just know that you have a grandson and his name is Dare."

"What do you mean not important?! By the ancients Adam what has happened to you?!" his father angrily screamed. "First you oust me as king, then you disappear for a year without a word of your whereabouts, and now you father a child! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

To his own surprise Adam began to chuckle in response to his fathers passionate diatribe. Turning his attention away from his parents for a brief moment. Adam walked over to a nearby window and gazed out at the beautiful afternoon sky.

"I see now that I might of jumped the gun in revealing the existence of Dare to you both ... But so that you both know, I'm not proud of the way he was conceived nor am I proud of anything else you screamed at me for father. I came back here to try and make amends for my evil. I could of continued to stay away and hide like I was doing, but the desire to make things right and the guilt of my actions overcame me."

Adam paused for a second, trying to further collect his thoughts.

"I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry for every pain I've caused you both. Perhaps ... it would be better if I just leave since my presence here seems to be doing more harm then good ..."

"So you're just gong to run away again like a coward?!"

"Isn't that what you always thought I was father? ... But I'm not running away this time. I need to check on Dare and his mother ... Once that is completed I will come back and we can continue this conversation."

"Are you and this woman at least married Adam?" his mother asked softly.

Adam turned his gaze to meet his mothers and slowly shook his head no. By the downcast look which appeared on her face he knew his answer was obviously not the response Marlana was hoping to receive.

"I know mother, it just keeps getting worse and worse," he said with a sad chuckle."See you both in a bit ..."

In a blink of an eye Adam was gone. His parents just stood there in the middle of their sons room in complete and utter shock at the conversation which had just taken place.

"Why were you so hard on him Randor? He seems like he wants to try and make things right despite how royally he seems to have messed up his life. We should try to comfort him and be understanding or else he may think we don't love him and flee again."

"But a child Marlana, a child ..." Randor said disbelieving. "When the guard came this afternoon and said Adam wanted us to come to his room. I never dreamed this was the conversation which would follow."

"Neither did I Randor ..." she said embracing her husband. "But we have to support him right now. I just have this feeling that if we shun him we might lose our son, forever ..."

Randor remained silent, though the last part of his wife's statement caused his heart to ache and be filled with dread.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: I have a feeling things are going to get pretty interesting for Evil-Lyn. :) And Adam ... his road to make things right appears to be a bit bumpy right now. But aren't all roads such as his:) Well, let me know what you all thought of the chapter, and the pace of the story so far. :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

- Telepathy -

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Six**_

**-xXx-**

As he watched his son giggling and smiling wildly. Adam for a moment forgot about the conversation he just had with his parents. Leaning down he gently stoked his son's orange hair. In response, Dare reached up with both hands and grabbed his father's right hand, giggling ever so happily as he did.

"He has missed you ..." the Sorceress softly spoke from the other side of Dares crib.

"And I him ..." Adam said with a proud smile. "It appears you both have been doing well since I was gone."

"We haven't seen you for a few days, not weeks or months Adam," Teelana said with a small smile.

"Sorry ... It's just that I ... I ... get overly concerned for you both ..." he responded with a small blush.

The Sorceresses smile in turn grew a bit larger, causing Adam's blush to grow as well.

"You have been a good father Adam ... More so then you realize."

Adam still found it amazing how much she had softened to him. If he didn't know better, he would swear she was actually glad to have him around. But, within a few seconds the Sorceresses smile faded and was soon replaced with her usual stoic look.

_' Well that didn't take long to disappear_... ' Adam chuckled to himself.

"I sensed something a few days ago ... Something I thought I would never feel again," the Sorceress said with a hint of sadness. "I thought that my sorrow had driven me to the verge of hallucinations. I was afraid to project myself to the palace out of fear of what I may find, or may not find ... But, the presence I sensed did not go away like I hoped, and I was then forced to realize that it was no trick caused by sorrow, but instead the one thing I long dreamed of happening."

Adam knew instantly what Teelana was referring to, and scolded himself for how he could forget to mention such euphoric news.

"Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier. I should of told you this when I first arrived ..."

Adam paused for a few seconds, trying to collect himself.

"Teela has somehow come back to life," he said with a huge smile.

Within her heart, a sense of joy unparalleled sprung up, then swept throughout her entire being. But, as sudden as her joy came it was gone, and was soon replaced by fear and a near overpowering feeling of dread.

"You're certain it is her?" the Sorceress asked flatly.

"Yes ... undeniably ..." he said giving the Sorceress a puzzled look, at the less then enthusiastic response to the news of her daughters resurrection.

Teelana closed her eyes before letting out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong? ... I thought you above anyone would be happy beyond words to hear of her return ..." Adam asked with genuine concern.

"I am ... " she said opening her eyes and fixing her gaze upon Dare. "But, we are now presented with a serious problem Adam ..."

Adam was about to ask what this problem was, but quickly realized the answer upon hearing Dare giggling in his crib.

"I love my daughter ... and I'm thankful for having a second chance to be the mother I should of been ... For a year I've been hoping and praying each day that Teela would be somehow returned to me. But, now that my wish has been apparently granted, I realize now how bittersweet it all is."

Adam released a sigh of his own, not quite knowing how else to respond.

"She hated me before for how I ran away from my parental responsibilities. I can only imagine what she would say to me know once she finds out about her brother," Teelana said now with obvious fear in her voice. "Explaining Dare would be a very strange and painful discussion. I ... I honestly do not know if I could go through with such a thing at this time."

"You may not have to worry so much about Teela's hatred for you. She appears to have developed a case of amnesia," Adam paused for a few seconds, after fully expecting and receiving a confusion filled look from the Sorceress. "From the small conversations myself and her have had she remembers nothing which took place after she found me loathing under a tree, that day a year ago."

"How can that be?" Teelana asked skeptically.

"I ... I don't know ..." he said softly. "But, apparently that is the case."

If what Adam said was the truth, then the Sorceress knew that there was at least a ray of hope that revealing the existence of Dare might not result in the tragic consequences she feared.

"Also ..." he said recapturing her attention. "I've already told my parents about Dare, though they don't know you're the mother ..."

"And their reaction to the news of having a grandson?"

"Confused, angry, but more shocked then anything."

"I see ..."

"Though they were too shocked to stress the issue. I know they will eventually demand to see their grandson, and also his mother ..."

"Could you blame them if they did? Any parent who's child disappeared for a year without a word and now suddenly shows up one day with a child of his own, would and should demand to meet the mother and child."

"So will you come when they ask to meet you?"

The Sorceress paused for a few seconds, before eventually nodding her head yes.

"Despite the bitterness I have shown to you at times, you still treated me with respect and kindness. You never ran away from your duties as a father despite the fears you carried. For these reasons, I will help you if / when your parents ask to meet me."

Adam was in a bit of shock. He didn't expect the Sorceress would be open to the idea of meeting his parents. In fact, he had already come up with an excuse to tell his parents about why Dare's mother couldn't come to meet them, along with the child. Now though it seemed he wouldn't have to use that lie.

"But, before any meeting between myself and your parents take place. I believe it would be wise to seek and gain another's trust and council. Someone who's word your parents, and anyone else for that matter, would trust without question."

Almost simultaneously one name entered both their minds, of a person who fit the requirements to a tee.

"Man-At-Arm's ..." they said in unison.

**-xXx-**

Palath aggressively rubbed her skin, trying to remove two weeks worth of dirt and grime. While on their way to her village; about five miles worth of walking. Palath and Evil-Lyn had come across a small lake. The young elf had conveyed the need to wash herself and Evil-Lyn readily agreed, as she was trying her best during the journey not to comment about the teens smell.

"I shall not be much longer lady Evelyn," she said while trying to rub some of the dirt out of her tank top and loincloth.

"It's okay, no need to rush," Evil-Lyn said warmly, as she sat cross-legged underneath a nearby tree.

Palath looked over at her companion and once again marveled about how much Evil-Lyn resembled her mother. Naturally, a wave of sadness swept over her as she thought about her deceased parent. She missed her mother greatly. Never did a day go by in which she didn't wish that somehow Mala could be returned from the dead.

_' I wish there was a way to bring her back _...' she thought with a bit of sadness. ' _But at least I get to see her face in lady Evelyn's. If nothing else, I can take a little joy in that, until she has to return to her people_.'

At the thought of Evil-Lyn returning to her home. Palath again wondered who this stranger truly was. She remembered the many lessons from the elder of her village and grandmother Mori. Mori had taught her that no normal person possessed the physical power to best an Uctu. Yet, Evil-Lyn had clearly done so. Palath wondered if perhaps her grandmother could of been wrong.

_' Wait ... Grandmother is never wrong. Her wisdom is unquestionable. Yet, I saw with my own eyes what lady Evelyn did to the Uctu. I thought at first I had merely dreamt it, but her admittance to having such strength revealed it was no dream_. '

Evil-Lyn remained silent as she curiously observed her surroundings. So far her new _home_ was really no different then Eternia. But, she was sure she would find many differences once she got the chance to explore the planet more.

In a split second the former witch whipped her head around to face Palath, as she could feel the elf's gaze. Palath quickly turned her head, pretending to be interested in something in the water. Reading her companions thoughts, Evil-Lyn let out a small chuckle at the reason for Palath's actions.

_' Can't say I blame her. I should have been more careful in using my powers_.'

"What do you say we find something to eat. It's still a longways to your people and I'm sure you must be famished," Evil-Lyn said with a small smile.

At the mention of food, Palath's stomach let out a loud grumble. Evil-Lyn laughed loudly in response to Palath's body answering the question for her. The elf in response blushed slightly at the noise, but nodded to Evil-Lyn in agreement.

**-xXx-**

A half hour later in the village of Brightwood, Palath and Evil-Lyn sat in the small restaurant Ashkar, awaiting their ordered meal.

"Good thing you remembered this village was only a couple of miles away from the lake," Evil-Lyn said to Palath, as they sat at a small two person wooden table, on the second level of the two-story edifice.

Evil-Lyn quickly glanced around trying to take in as much of her surroundings as she could. So far nothing stuck out in her mind as unusual from any other kind of eatery she had seen on Eternia. Except, this one was populated with male and female elves who were either purple, gray, or ash black in color.

"Yes ... My people come to this village at times to barter goods."

"Speaking of that, what will we use to pay our hosts, since we have nothing to trade?"

"I've already spoken to the owner, and I promised that the next time myself or someone else from my village comes here they will pay the debt. He agreed, given my people and him are in good standings."

"You're quite thoughtful ... That's a rare thing for someone so young," Evil-Lyn said with a small smile.

Palath scowled at the comment, causing Evil-Lyn to give a lite laugh.

"Why do you who are older always believe that we young ones lack wisdom?" she said with a bit of an attitude. "I may be young of age, but I assure you I am no child."

Evil-Lyn began to laugh even harder at Palath's semi-tirade. The teen in return looked as if she were about to explode with anger. Palath hated to be underestimated or demeaned in any way. But thankfully, before anything else was said, their meal arrived.

As the food was placed on the table, Evil-Lyn examined it closely. Four bronze plates were placed on the table along with two twenty ounce bronze cups, and a large bronze pitcher containing a sweet smelling juice, made out of berries. Two of the four plates were placed in the center of the table, and consisted of a small assortment of berries, grapes, apples and other assorted fruits. But, what was really catching Evil-Lyn's attention, were the plates placed if front of her and Palath.

"Is the food not to your liking lady Evelyn?" Palath asked with a curious look after seeing the way Evil-Lyn seemed to hesitate in eating.

"No ... the food looks fine," she said giving Palath a fake smile.

Evil-Lyn had no idea what type of meat was before her. It looked like beef, and appeared to be cooked; as it was brown in color. But the pungent smell it produced made her stomach churn.

"Do your people not eat Pitar meat?"

Evil-Lyn was going to continue lying about her disgust for the food, but found she was unable to do so, given she felt as if she were moments away from vomiting.

"No, and I thank the Great Spirit they don't, given this things unsettling smell."she said in disgust.

"Unsettling? It smells perfectly fine to me," Palath said with a bit of confusion at how anyone could not like such a delicacy.

Evil-Lyn gave Palath a look of disbelief. How anyone could find a smell so nauseating fine was beyond her.

"Perhaps it is an acquired taste ... And I think I will acquire a taste for it at a later time. Far, far later ..." she said pushing the small plate towards Palath.

Palath began to chuckle, but stopped short of breaking out into full fledged laughter.

"I know little of you Espel, but indeed what my elder said is true about your people and their reluctance to eat anything prepared by anyone not of their kind."

The Espel, as Palath called them, are a race of pale to golden skinned elves who resided on the isle of Heah. Usually proud and a bit snobbish, they confidently consider themselves, with some justice, as the most civilized culture on all of Neshshiva. Though that smug self-assurance attitude can be hard to bear for those of other races.

_' She must think I am a Espel because of my skin color. Come to think of it, that must explain the look from the owner and from everyone once I stepped in this place. It was like they were in a state of disbelief_. '

Though her skin wasn't actually golden in appearance it was nowhere near as pale as it use to be; mainly do to her stoppage of the dark arts and the Vimochian sun giving her a nice lite tan. But, it was tanned enough that anyone looking at her would automatically assume she was from the isle of Heah.

"If I may ask Lady Evelyn, this master who has taught you, what is he like?"

Evil-Lyn was completely caught off guard by the question, but put on a placid look so as to not show her surprise to the sudden change of topics.

"I've only been with him for a short time, but he's kind and treats me quite well ..." she said with a small smile.

"I figured he must treat you well, considering how you mentioned his name in your sleep. Kakarotto, is how I believe you pronounced it."

Evil-Lyn remained silent, though the look of shock on her face said everything for her.

"I mean he must be someone extraordinary for you to dream about him. My elder told me that if a woman utters a males name in her sleep without anger, then most likely she has higher feelings for him and desires to be his life-mate."

The current topic was beginning to unnerve Evil-Lyn, given the pain she still felt about her banishment.

"This is not a good discussion to have right now ... I suggest we drop it and move onto talking about something else ..." Evil-Lyn said coldly.

Palath did as Evil-Lyn stated, fearing she might of offended the former witch in someway. A few seconds later the teen offered up an apology for any pain she might of caused Evil-Lyn by discussing Kakarotto.

"That's okay, I should have been more careful about who I dream about," Evil-Lyn said with a chuckle.

Palath also laughed, happy that Evil-Lyn had accepted her apology. For the next few minutes, the two found themselves engaged in a lite hearted conversation involving the relationship between the village they were in and Palath's people.

**-xXx-**

As the two women walked into the inn, a hush fell upon everyone. All eyes fixed upon the pair; the twin warriors of the evil queen Morila. Both girls appeared to be about seventeen or eighteen years old. Being identical twins, they both sported long, straight, purple hair which went down to each ones waist. Like Palath, they were dressed in scanty attire, showing off their thin yet fit bodies. But unlike Palath's clothing, Zahalo, the archer and Lilome, the swordswoman were dressed in identical armor plated loincloths, metal plated tops and shoulder guards. Each wore black, thigh hi boots to match the rest of their outfits. The only differences each had in their clothing were the large longbow Zahalo carried in her right hand and the Chinese style broadsword Lilome had in hers.

"You know them child? ..." Evil-Lyn asked, as she saw a look of anger from Palath apparently directed at the purple skinned pair.

Without answering, the young elf picked up the small knife like eating utensil and jumped down, and immediately started attacking the pair.

"I guess that answers my question," Evil-Lyn said with a chuckle.

Both Lilome and Zahalo stared at Palath with eyes ablaze with anger, as they narrowly avoided being cut with the knife do to Palath's relentless attack.

"We have no issue with you Palath why do you attack us?!" Lilome screamed, as she used her sword to parry Palath's strike with the knife.

"You dare ask such a question after helping to murder my mother?!" Palath screamed, as she managed to land a front kick to Lilome's gut.

Rearing back the knife the young elf prepared to drive it into her opponents skull, until Zahalo saved her sister by tackling Palath to the ground.

Evil-Lyn watched the proceedings silently, unlike the rest of the occupants of the restaurant who were either trying to get away from the battle or surprisingly cheering Palath on. Evil-Lyn quickly realized that whomever the twins were, they obviously weren't the most liked pair.

"MY EYE!!"

Evil-Lyn turned her attention to Zahalo as she cried out. But was met with a gruesome sight, as the knife Palath once held was now sticking out of the archers right eye.

Lilome tried to make her way over to her sister, but was speared by Palath. The force of the impact caused both to crash right through the wooden door, destroying the entrance completely.

Evil-Lyn searched through the memories she had taken from Palath earlier looking for the reason for the apparent hatred towards the twin pair. A few minutes later, she came across a memory which seemed to make clear the reason for the fight which was taking place.

**-xXx-**

**- _Flashback_ -**

"I give you this chance to surrender sister ... Do not make me destroy you ..." A bloodied Mala stated to her equally hurt and kneeling sister Morila.

Though beaten the dark witch refused to admit defeat, as she defiantly stared up at her sister.

"Stand down Morila, I do not wish to harm you any further ..." Mala stated, as she held the tip of her sword just a couple of inches away from her sisters throat.

"Strike me down if you have the nerve sister ..." Morila said with a smirk.

The battered warrior queen shook slightly with anger at her sisters remark. Indeed, for the evil Morila had caused she did deserve to me slain on the spot. But, striking down ones own blood can prove to be near impossible; and Mala was finding this out first hand.

"I shall not kill you," she said slowly lowering her sword, but yet still keeping a cautious eye on her sister. "You shall be taken back to face punishment, whether that be banishment, imprisonment, or death ..."

"You won't let them kill me Mala. You would never let anyone harm me, just like when we were children."

At the remark, Mala dropped her sword and punched Morila on her left cheek with her right fist. Though stunned. The witch didn't fall back or cry out, but stared at her sister with an icy glare.

"That's because despite everything you have done, I still consider you my sister and hold love for you!" Mala screamed into her sisters face. "Why can't you go back to being the sister I've always known you as and not this abomination you have become!"

"That Morila is no more ... I am now the servant of the Demon Queen. Through destruction and death shall I appease her and in return she shall grant me the power to rule this world," she said with an evil smirk.

Mala looked upon her sister with horror. This was not the Morila that she knew. Her mother had warned her that confronting her sister might bring about more pain then what she was prepared for. The queen now marveled, about how true Mori's words were.

Mala looked upon herself and then at her sister. The damage they had done to each other was for lack of a better word savage. Her gray skin and Morila's purple skin, were cut and bleeding in numerous places. Both their battle armors were now completely tattered, matching their bodies.

A light breeze suddenly kicked up, gently blowing each sisters waist length white hair. Mala thanked the Great Spirit for the refreshing breeze, though she could barely stand and felt as if she were about to pass out at any moment. She looked over to the four young women standing nearly thirty yards away. All of them had sad and or looks of shock. In their brief lives, none of them had seen anything quite like the battle their mothers had just engaged in.

_' Wait, where is Zahalo?'_

As soon as she finished the thought, Mala caught site of a small glimmer of light heading directly towards her. Given the damage to her body she was unable to react quick enough to avoid the magical ice arrow. Mala let out a loud scream, as a horrible pain went through her right knee.

"MOTHER!" Palath and Siobhan simultaneously screamed.

Mala dropped to her knees with a look of shock. The arrow had incased her knee in ice and was already starting to spread the ice throughout her entire leg.

Morila, being ever the opportunist took the opportunity to reach for Mala's sword. Grabbing it by the hilt, she used the handle to quickly drab her sister in the stomach hoping to stun her. Then with one smooth motion she brought the sword over her head and down, hoping to split Mala's skull. Mala though caught the sword with both hands, stopping it just a couple of inches away from her head.

"How long do you think you can hold out sister, you always were the weak one out of us," Morila said arrogantly, in an attempt to distract her sister.

Knowing what Morila was trying to do, Mala said nothing, deciding instead to use her remaining energy into fighting back her sisters strike. In fact both sisters were using every ounce of strength left within them to fight off the other.

"MOTHER LOOK OUT!" Palath screamed as she ran towards Zahalo.

Palath's attempt to stop the shot was too late, as another arrow left from her cousins bow. Upon hearing her daughters warning, Mala knew what was heading towards her, but also knew she was doomed.

"I ... I ... still love you sister ... despite the wrong you are about to do ..." Mala said right before the arrow pierced through her left bicep.

The arrow causing her to release her grip and subsequently brought about an end to the struggle between the two women.

**- _End_ _Flashback_ -**

**-xXx-**

Though the entire reason for the battle between the sisters weren't in Palath's memories Evil-Lyn found enough information to understand Palath's reason for attacking her two cousins.

_' If my mother died in my hands I would seek vengeance also. _'

Evil-Lyn turned her attention to Zahalo, who was now sitting on the floor trying to collect herself enough in an attempt to try and pull the knife out. Evil-Lyn noted how no one seemed willing to help her with the task, even though she was obviously in a lot of pain.

_' I figure those two twins must of committed some horrible acts in order to be shunned like this_, ' she thought with a bit of sadness.

An idea suddenly popped into the former witches mind. Jumping down from where she was sitting, Evil-Lyn landed directly in front of the shocked archer, causing the teen to quickly scramble to her feet.

"W-who are you?" Zahalo asked nervously, given all she could see was a blurry visage suddenly appear before her.

"I wish to help you child if you will let me ..." Evil-Lyn said warmly.

"Why would you want to help me? No one helps the followers of the Demon Queen ..." Zahalo said weakly, as the pain intensified as she spoke.

"You have a knife sticking out of your eye and you're concerned about my intentions in wanting to help you? Child, please stop being so distrustful and allow me to heal you."

Evil-Lyn's words were soft and sounded sincere, which was an obvious surprise to the teen. But, what surprised her even more was that she actually believed Evil-Lyn. Perhaps it was the extreme pain she was in preventing her from thinking straight or perhaps just share desperation. But regardless of the reason, Zahalo was willing to take the chance, though reluctantly.

"I warn you, any treachery and you will pay dearly," the teen threatened, trying her best to sound intimidating.

"Of course ..." Evil-Lyn said with a smirk.

Using her thumb and forefinger, Evil-Lyn began to slowly pull the knife out. Zahalo let out small whimpers as the blade left her eye socket. A few seconds later Evil-Lyn had completely removed the knife, and was now in the process of healing the wound.

"Why do you help me? ..." Zahalo again asked, but this time in a gentler tone.

"Again, you are preoccupied with what shouldn't concern you. Do you not appreciate my act of kindness young warrior, would you prefer I put the knife back in?"

Evil-Lyn let out a smirk as Zahalo remained silent. A minute later she finished the healing process and removed her right hand from over Zahalo's eye.

"Should be just like when the Great Spirit formed you in your mothers womb," Evil-Lyn said smiling.

Zahalo though stared at Evil-Lyn in shock. Like Palath had been in the cave, the young warrior stared at Evil-Lyn spellbound, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She never again thought she would see her aunts face, but here it was before her, in Evil-Lyn's hooded visage.

"Q-queen Mala? ..." Zahalo stated in disbelief.

"No, I'm not her. Look at my features more carefully and you will see."

Zahalo did indeed that and upon closer inspection of Evil-Lyn saw that the person before her was not her deceased aunt.

"You are from the isle of Heah, are you not? I thought you Espel wanted nothing to do with us so called lesser people."

"I will answer your questions at a later time. For now I suggest we check on how badly Palath and your sister have beaten each other."

Evil-Lyn didn't wait for a response, instead she just started heading towards the entrance. Zahalo was still amazed at not only how much Evil-Lyn resembled Mala but also the fact that she was shown compassion by a complete stranger. Reaching up to touch her right eye, Zahalo checked it just to make sure it was really there.

_' Why did she help me? ... No one helps us, unless they want something in return_. ' she thought to herself.

A loud explosion followed soon after by a woman's scream brought the warrior out of her thoughts and caused her to immediately pick up her bow and run outside to see what had happened.

**-xXx-**

Evil-Lyn had to admit to herself, that the last twenty four hours certainly weren't boring. In fact one could say the time spent was down right strange. Upon first arriving on Neshshiva she was sure her time would be spent fighting off depression or whatever emotional turmoil would come about because of her insecurities and fears of the situation. Never, in her wildest dreams would she of imagined the meeting with Palath and now with her two cousins. Though two strange meetings, she was happy to be swept up into their lives. Not that she was happy to see someone else's pain. But instead happy that her mind was being preoccupied with something else besides her exile.

Though at the moment, things were going from strange to extremely bizarre.

"Put down your staff and fight me like a true warrior ..." Palath feebly stated, as she struggled to get to her feet.

Evil-Lyn could feel the dark magic radiating from Palath's attacker. The former witch was in a complete shock at who she saw, or more so who the person reminded her of.

_' She ... She's dressed exactly like ... like how I use to on Eternia ... But that's impossible_...' she said to herself disbelievingly.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N_**: **_Strange indeed ... :) Don't worry though, things will get even stranger. :) Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

- Telepathy -

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Seven**_

**-xXx-**

Morila stood twenty feet away with a look of shock which matched Evil-Lyn's, albeit for an entirely different reason.

"You still stand?!" Morila stated angrily.

The dark witch charged up her staff once again, ready to deliver another crippling blast to her estranged niece. Palath though didn't show any fear, as she was too filled with hate, and thoughts of revenge for what happened to her mother.

"Put down your staff and fight me! Or are you truly this cowardly; that you fear meeting me in a fair battle?!"

"You foolish little girl, do you really believe you stand a chance against me either way? Your mother fell to me, and if you persist in trying to gain justice for her, you will meet the same fate she did," Morila said coldly.

"You only defeated her with the help of your fatherless daughter and her accursed magical arrows! Never, were you a match for my mother, never!" the young elf screamed in rage.

"If Mala were truly the warrior you make her out to be then she wouldn't of fallen to me. Why don't you just face the fact that just like yourself, she was worthless," Morila said as an evil smile crept across her face.

The statement caused Palath to become so enraged she charged her aunt without a second thought. Morila's smile grew even bigger, as she saw her nieces fool-hardiness. Pointing her glowing staff right at her incoming opponent, she waited for the right time to unleash her fiery.

_' Foolish of her to rush in like that without any means of fending off whatever Morila will fire at her_,' Evil-Lyn thought to herself, as she got over her initial shock at seeing the witch's choice of clothing.

Deciding to save Palath from her own folly. Evil-Lyn used her super speed to appear between Palath and Morila just as the dark witch fired. With her right hand, Evil-Lyn grabbed the staff about a foot from the tip, and redirected it and the blast harmlessly towards the sky.

"Who dares to interfere with ...--"

Morila froze with terror as she saw Evil-Lyn's face. A smirk soon crossed Evil-Lyn's lips as she saw the shocked look from Morila. Deciding to take full advantage of the moment. Evil-Lyn quickly ripped the staff out of Morila's hand, then with lighting quickness grasped the dark witch by the throat, and with minimal effort lifted her two feet off the ground.

"Your appearance implies power, but yet you fell to me so easily. Perhaps you're not nearly as strong as you may think little witch," Evil-Lyn said with a cocky smirk.

Morila struggled with all her might to break Evil-Lyn's grasp, but all her attempts came up fruitless.

"We shall be going now, I assume you will have no problems in that? ..." Evil-Lyn said coldly.

Never before had a follower of the Demon Queen been treated in such a shameful manner. Morila felt completely helpless, almost as if she were a newborn. Both her daughters tried to rush to her aid, but each found themselves suddenly paralyzed by an unknown force.

"I asked you a question little witch, and it is in your best interest to answer me promptly," Evil-Lyn said coldly, as she tightened her grip around Morila's neck.

Morila could feel herself losing consciousness. But, being stubborn as a mule, the witch refused to acknowledge Evil-Lyn's request for an answer. But, thankfully for her, a much wiser person entered themselves into the conversation, and ultimately made the decision for her.

"I apologize if my apprentice has insulted you in some manner, please except my apologies on her behalf ..."

Evil-Lyn turned her attention towards the source of the voice, only to be met with the site of another female elf.

"Morila can get carried away at times, again, please forgive the folly of youth." the elder elf said with a slight bow.

Evil-Lyn looked over the youthful looking elf carefully. Koceti was about the same height as her student, which had her about the same height as Evil-Lyn. She was dressed in a full body, black, woman's tunic, with a pair of simple looking black sandals. Like most, if not all of the female inhabitants Evil-Lyn had seen so far, save for Palath. The purple skinned elder witch sported long straight hair; except Koceti's black hair went down to her thighs. She carried a staff that resembled her students, except for the color of the orb, which matched her white eyes, that at times appeared to be glowing.

"And who might you be?" the former witch asked flatly.

"My name is Koceti, humble servant of the Demon Queen, and mentor to all who may wish to learn her ways."

Upon hearing the name Demon Queen. Evil-Lyn sought to find out more about who or what she or it was.

"The archer also mentioned something about this Demon Queen, who exactly is she or it?"

Koceti looked at Evil-Lyn puzzled. She had figured by now everyone on Neshshivau had heard of her goddess. Especially the snobby and secluded Espen, given the people of Heah were the first to start the worship of Eternians.

_' But yet this one claims to have no knowledge of who she is_, ' Koceti thought suspiciously.

"She is one of the mighty Eternian deities; one of the older children of the Great Spirit who formed all life," Koceti spoke with pride in regards to her suppose god.

_' This can't be_... ' Evil-Lyn said to herself disbelievingly.

"I assume this deity of yours has a form as well as a name," Evil-Lyn said flatly, though inwardly she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"My god has no permanent form; it is said an Eternian can assume any form they wish. But, my pupil here is dressed in one of the forms Lyn, the Demon Queen likes to assume."

_' Lyn??_... ' Evil-Lyn thought, as her faced suddenly paled.

A feeling of dread suddenly came over Evil-Lyn. Subconsciously, she began to tighten her grip around Morila's neck, causing her mails to pierce through the witch's skin. If not for the feeling of something dripping on her hand, Evil-Lyn would of certainly killed Morila at that moment.

_' This can't be real, I must be in some sort of bizarre dream_... ' she again said with disbelief.

Deciding she had heard enough talk about Eternian deities, the former witch tossed Morila and her staff at the feet of Koceti. Without further hesitance Evil-Lyn grabbed Palath by the arm and hastily made her way towards the village entrance.

"May I know your name mighty warrior? Someone as powerful as yourself must be a legend on Heah," Koceti asked, hoping Evil-Lyn was someone important

Evil-Lyn stopped for a moment considering the request, but after a few seconds she merely continued on her way out of the village, without uttering a word. Morila though wasn't about to let things end so quietly. Staggering to her feet, she mustered her dark power on the tip of her staff, and unleashed a ball of dark destruction towards the exiting pair.

"Morila you fool! What do you think you're ...--"

Koceti along with Morila stood shocked, as the boulder sized ball suddenly stopped a foot away from Evil-Lyn then evaporated into nothing. The former witch stopped and glared back at Morila with an icy stare. Her eyes started to glow purple with power, but within seconds she calmed herself and continued her exit from the village.

**-xXx-**

As Evil-Lyn and Palath left the village, an angry Morila turned to her master, questioning her about what had just taken place.

"Silence yourself child!" the elder witch said in an authoritative and deadly manner. "Would you of preferred I let her kill you?"

"Of course not, but ...--"

"So why are you bickering with me about saving your life?"

"I am not arguing that Koceti. But you taught me to never show weakness in front of anyone. Why did you offer up an apology for me instead of using your powers on whomever that was?" Morila said in a calm voice, not wanting to risk the anger of her teacher.

Koceti paused for a few seconds before replying, wondering that same question herself.

"Violence is not always the answer to all problems Morila. Though I must admit there is something about that stranger ... Something powerful, yet strangely familiar,"

"She does have an eery resemblance to Mala ..." Morila said softly. "But she appears to be an Espel, and a quite powerful one at that," she said rubbing her sore and bleeding neck.

Koceti reached inside the sleeve of her right arm, and pulled out a small glowing white stone. Holding up the healing stone a couple of inches from Morila's wounds, said stone did the act it was named for, as the witch's wounds began to disappear.

"I'll make sure that woman pays the next time I see her, along with my sisters pathetic spawn," Morila growled in anger.

"You will do no such thing," Koceti said sternly. "She must be given the chance to except the Demon Queen as her master. Anyone who can do that to you will make a very powerful ally."

"If I didn't know better I would say you admired what she did to me," Morila said with a cold stare.

"And if I did, then what?" Koceti said flatly. "You should of been able to use your powers despite losing your staff, but yet she treated you like a child, while you whimpered as such." she said in disdain. "I once believed you were only second to me in the mystic ways, now I will have to reconsider if you are truly worthy to be regarded that high."

Morila was devastated, though she kept up an emotionless face to hide her hurt. A few seconds later her wounds were completely healed, though the same could not be said for her pride.

"And what were you two doing, having a feast in the Ashkar?" the witch suddenly spat, as her daughters came running up to her.

Though the comment sounded like a sarcastic joke. Both sisters knew their mother was not one to jest.

"It wasn't our fault mother. Something, some kind of power was holding us in place. We kept trying to move but we only managed to do so a few seconds ago." Zahalo said on behalf of them both.

By their mothers look of death, both Zahalo and Lilome knew it was best not to utter another word or risk angering her further.

"Get back in that inn and bring me that blasted owner," Morila growled out.

Readily obeying their mothers command, the twins ran back into the Ashkar.

"The Demon Queen will soon rule this world Morila, and we her servants shall rule at her side ..." Koceti said with a sickening laugh.

Morila joined her in the sickening display, but secretly she had her own plans once her goddess conquered this world: plans which did not include Koceti.

**-xXx-**

Later on in the day and about a mile away from Palath's village, the two companions walked in silence. Palath desperately wanted to ask Evil-Lyn about the incident with Morila, more specifically how she was able to do to Morila what she did and how / why that giant ball suddenly disappeared when she thought certain death was upon them both.

"Please forgive me lady Evelyn, I should never of gotten you involved with my families affairs," Palath said in a low and apologetic voice.

Evil-Lyn continued to walk without any acknowledgment to show she had heard her companion. Palath again tried to offer up an apology, but again Evil-Lyn remained silent.

The only thing Evil-Lyn could think about was what had taken place once she first laid eyes on Morila. She was hoping the elf's choice of clothing was mere coincidence and had no connection to herself. But the conversation with Koceti was raising more and more questions about what was really going on

"My people will hold a great feast in your honor once I tell them about how you saved me from the Uctu lady ...--"

"What do you know of this Demon Queen that woman Koceti spoke of?" Evil-Lyn said abruptly, interrupting Palath in mid-sentence.

Palath was a bit taken aback with the question and also the stern way it was asked, but quickly regained her composure as the pair continued to walk side by side.

"I know very little ... But from what my elder has told me she or it is a fallen Eternian."

"And ..." Evil-Lyn asked impatiently.

"I know nothing else lady Evelyn. My elder doesn't like talking about the Fallen Eternian's."

Evil-Lyn knew that was all the information Palath knew, do to her checking the elf's memories. She also checked some of the memories she had taken from Zahalo while she had been healing her. But, like Palath there was only limited info on who or what this suppose Eternian goddess was.

_' It can't be me ... can it?_... ' Evil-Lyn said to herself, as a feeling of dread filled her heart at the thought of possibly her being this alleged deity.

"Are you okay lady Evelyn, did I say something to upset you?" Palath asked with a bit of timidity.

Evil-Lyn said nothing as she was once again too wrapped up into her own thoughts to respond.

_' How can that be? ... I've never heard of these people before, nor have I heard of any other being's which consider Eternian's god's. '_

Searching more into her own, Palath's and Zahalo's memories, Evil-Lyn desperately looked for any sort of clue which might explain what was going on.

The pair continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes, before Palath once again tried to start a conversation.

"I do not mean to be rude or disrespectful lady Evelyn, but why have you been ignoring me since we left Brightwood? If I have done or said anything to offend you, I meant no harm and I beg you now for your forgiveness ..." the young elf said somberly.

Evil-Lyn immediately stopped and whipped herself around to face Palath. Though she was only an inch smaller than Evil-Lyn, Palath felt minuscule under the Eternians hard stare.

"No Palath ...I should be the one to apologize," Evil-Lyn said with a sudden smile. "I have a lot on my mind right now, but I still shouldn't of ignored you like I did."

A huge and relieved smile appeared on Palath's face upon hearing Evil-Lyn's words. The teen then tried to offer up another apology to Evil-Lyn for having to save her from Morila, but was quickly quieted by Evil-Lyn with a gesture of her hand.

"No need to apologize child, though next time I suggest only fighting someone as powerful as Morila when you can defend yourself against her powers," Evil-Lyn said with a smirk.

"You are right, I'm ashamed to say," she spoke sadly. " That was a very foolish thing for me to do. My elder warned me about trying to face her, but I became so overcome with rage upon seeing that foul creature. I forsook common sense and attacked on share rage. I easily could of been killed, and dying in such a manner would of brought about great shame to my people, and disgrace the memory of my mother ..."

"Don't worry about it, we all have made headstrong decisions which we later regret ..." Evil-Lyn said with a smile, though inwardly her heart was aching, as she was reminded of her own folly which had lead to her exile. "Just make sure you learn from your error unless you make the same mistake again, but next time you may not walk away with only some minor burns."

Palath nodded and thanked Evil-Lyn for her words. A few seconds later the pair continued towards Palath's people. Evil-Lyn hoped that she would get some answers once reaching the village. She reasoned there had to be a record of some sort about Eternia, and the so called deities the inhabitants of Neshshivauworship.

**-xXx-**

As they entered the village a large cheer went up from the inhabitants at seeing the return of their princess. Palath quickly pushed through the crowd, and made her way straight to Mori; who had a huge and relieved smile on her face.

"Where have you been child? Everyone has been worried sick,"she said hugging her grandchild.

Mori was the oldest and wisest person of the tribe of Hemtel. Though being nearly sixty years old her features did not betray that fact. Like most warrior women, she was thin, yet clearly in shape and not fragile. She wore a metal plated sports bra like chest protector, with metal plated shoulder guards. From the waist down she wore a long white skirt which went down to the ground, completely covering her feet. Her white hair was long, down to her thighs, which told her age when her youthful face didn't. Her skin was black like midnight, which if anyone touched her thought it was soft as a newborns. But the thing which stood out most about the elder of Hemtel was her haunting red eyes.

"I've missed you much elder, I was worried that I wouldn't see any of you ever again," Palath said solemnly.

"We all have been worried much about you my dear child. Your father has sent trackers out everyday, looking for the slightest hint of your whereabouts. Where in the name of the Great Spirit have you been?"

"I don't know how I ended up into their hands, but I was held captive by the Owopu."

At the mention of the slavers Mori let out a low growl. The Hemtel had managed to form a kind of peace between themselves and some of the neighboring Uctu tribes. One could even go far as to say they considered them allies. But, the Owopu were a particularly savage group of Uctu, who cared about nothing but truces and friendships. They followed the ways of their god; the Great Uctu. Which centered around two principals. To battle is to truly live, and the weak are only here to serve the strong.

"Thankfully, I managed to escape before they could sell me. They sent trackers, but thankfully I met lady Evelyn. She single-handedly fought off the Uctu who were pursuing me, and has journeyed with me ever since."

For the first time Mori noticed there was a stranger in her village.

"Lady Evelyn, please come and meet my elder," Palath said in a joyful tone, which was quickly noticed by Mori.

As Evil-Lyn walked through the crowd which had gathered to see their returned princess. Mori began to examine the stranger, but was overcome with shock upon seeing the former witch's face.

"Lady Evelyn, this is Mori, my grandmother and elder of our village," Palath said proudly.

Evil-Lyn gave a small smile, as she bowed her head in respect to Mori.

"I am honored to meet you Mori, your grandchild has mentioned many kind things about you."

Mori returned Evil-Lyn's gesture with a head bow of her own, but kept a wary eye on the Eternian. She had no ill feelings toward the Espel, but having one in her village was a very rare and unsettling thing. Now add on to that, Evil-Lyn's resemblance to her deceased daughter, Mori was within her rights to feel a bit uneasy.

"I am honored to meet you to lady Evelyn. Let me be the first to welcome you to the clan of Hemtel, and may the Great Spirit forever bless you for bringing me back my grandchild."

"I am honored to receive your blessing. May he also eternally bless you and your people."

Mori nodded in acceptance of the blessing and turned her attention back towards Palath..

While grandmother and grandchild continued to talk Evil-Lyn began to take in her surroundings. Hemtel was a fairly large village; a half mile long. It was completely encased within a stone wall; fifty feet high and four feet thick. The only entrance were the two large stone doors, which were as high and thick as the wall itself.

Within the small city, were many huts of varying shapes and sizes. But known stood out like the gigantic dome shaped center hut, which Evil-Lyn reasoned had to be the clan leaders home, do to it being fifty yards in length.

The people themselves were just like those she had seen before in the Ashkar, being either purple, gray, or ash black in color. But unlike in the Ashkar, there were many children happily playing with one another.

_' Seems like a normal place, nothing yet out of the ordinary ... _'

A few seconds later, Evil-Lyn saw that perhaps she had spoken too soon. From the corner of her left eye she caught the site of several children playing next to a pair of statues. Evil-Lyn stared at the statues in complete and utter shock. Neither piece of stone was a particularly large; one being nearly ten feet and the other seven. Nor were they beautifully chiseled pieces of art. But the likenesses each resembled was unmistakable and left the former witch too shocked for words.

_' Teela? ... He-Man?_... '

Evil-Lyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. Though neither statue had a face it was obvious to her who each resembled. Slowly making her way out of the crowd, she started to head towards them, but was stopped as Palath came running up in back of her.

"Are you leaving so soon lady Evelyn, I was hoping you would stay for the celebration. After all it will be in your honor ..."she said with a hint of sadness, hoping Evil-Lyn wasn't planning on exiting out of her life so soon.

"Who are those two statues of?" she said pointing towards the images of He-Man and Teela.

"I am not sure, but I believe they are the statues of the Eternian's the carver was working on when I was last here."

"And what are the names of these two Eternian's?" she asked flatly, while only turning her body half way towards Palath.

"The taller one is of The Great Warrior, and the other is of his counter part The Warrior Queen," Mori said answering for her grandchild.

Evil-Lyn didn't respond, instead she continued on her way towards the two statues. A few seconds later she reached her destination and pondered why or how they could even exist.

**-xXx-**

Later on that day, close to ten o'clock at night, a feast was being held in the center hut celebrating the return of the second princess of Hemtel, and also to honor her savior. Evil-Lyn though chose not to partake in the festivities, which slightly upset her host. Instead the former witch chose to stand outside, right next to the entrance looking up at the stars. It was more then obvious to Evil-Lyn that being sent to a world where the inhabitants apparently hold you and your home as deities was no simple coincidence. But, what she was there to do; besides serving out her exile, was the mystery to her, and she prayed to her God that the answer would be revealed to her soon.

**-xXx-**

A week had passed before Adam made his return to the Royal Palace. During the time away, he had been contemplating how to go about telling his parents the truth behind the birth of his son and his relationship/mutual partnership with Dare's mother. So far an explanation which didn't involve his parents trying to strangle him or even worse eluded the young heir. That was why he was now seeking the advice of the only person who knew them better then he did, and in someway better then they knew themselves.

_' I only hope he will be willing to help me_... ' Adam thought nervously.

Teleporting himself into his former mentors workshop, he quickly spotted his target working on what appeared to be an android of some sort. Adam noted Man-At-Arm's was wearing his usually battle armor, save for his helmet, which revealed his shoulder length pony tail.

_' As always he's prepared for a sudden attack by evil, but yet he's relaxing in his own way_, '

Silently coming up behind him, Adam quietly stood two feet away, waiting for Man-At-Arms to notice his presence.

_' Duncan must be getting rusty in his old age_,' he thought with a mental chuckle. ' _Or perhaps he's too focused on what he's doing. Either way it's unlike him to not notice another presence in his vicinity.'_

"Hello Duncan ..." Adam said softly, as he decided it was time to make is presence known.

Upon hearing the voice, Man-At-Arm's quickly spun around hoping it wasn't who he thought. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. It seemed like an eternity since either had last seen the other. And for Man-At-Arms he indeed wished it was for this was the encounter he had been dreading ever since Adam and Teela disappeared a year ago.

"I'm sorry for just drooping in on you like this Duncan, but I desperately need your help ..."

Not that he hated Adam or even held a grudge against his former student. He knew well the follies of youth, and the disastrous results which one who is young can bring into his or her life. But Man-At-Arm's felt in the very least an apology was do before the conversation went any further, for all which had happened a year ago.

"Sorry to interrupt you Adam, but before you continue I feel it is imperative that you explain and apologize for your actions, and also explain where yourself and Teela have been for the past year."

"I'm sorry for the pain that I caused to you and the other Master's Duncan. My actions were reprehensible and completely indefensible. Please except my apology my friend and know that what happened before will never happen again."Adam said with a surprisingly pleasant smile.

Man-At-Arm's could hear the sincerity in Adam's words showing to the scientist that his friend had returned not only in body but also in spirit.

"I'm glad to hear that Adam, the vibe around you seems much more like your old self instead of that monster you became before."

Being called a monster did sting Adam a little, though he knew that was what he had been during his coup d'etat.

"I'm a father Duncan ..." Adam suddenly blurted out, catching Man-At-Arm's completely off guard.

Though shocked, Man-At-Arm's figured Adam's statement was the reason he and his adapted daughter had gone missing.

"If you and Teela were going to have a child, then why didn't you at least come to me? I'm sure we would of worked out a way to tell your parents without them getting to worked up about it."

"The mother is not Teela Duncan ..."

"Then who? ..." Man-At-Arm's asked with obvious confusion, as he assumed Teela would be the natural and frankly the only candidate to mother a child from Adam.

Adam paused for a few seconds before answering. This was the moment he had been dreading. But, he also knew that in order to get the help from his former mentor he had to reveal this secret, no matter how much shame he felt in doing so.

"The Sorceress Duncan ..."

Man-At-Arm's just started at Adam with eyes the size of saucers and mouth agape. Adam though expected such a response and without waiting for Man-At-Arm's to get over his shock began to tell him the painful and shameful details of how such a thing could of happened.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N_**: **_Well, let me know what you think of the story so far. :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

_- Telepathy -_

**_A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry the chapter took so long to post. Anyway, enjoy:)_**

_**Chapter: Eight**_

**-xXx-**

"Well, the day of reckoning has officially arrived ..." Adam said jokingly to his son.

Adam stood with Dare in his arm's, nervously awaiting the arrival of his parents. It had been three days since his tell-all talk with Man-At-Arm's. At first Duncan just stared at Adam with a blank look, as he told him the full circumstance's which lead to him impregnating the Sorceress. But once he finished telling his tale, Man-At-Arm's simply closed his eyes, while sighing deeply. Without saying the words, Adam knew his former mentor was greatly disappointed in him. That was why when Duncan agreed to help him, Adam was greatly surprised, but at the same time was to overjoyed for words.

"When I was younger Dare, Duncan always supported me even when he didn't agree with my actions. He is a true friend, and when you get older, I pray you will have someone like him in your life to help guide you through," Adam said lovingly, while glaring at his giggling son.

Adam could sense that his parents and Man-At-Arm's were mere seconds away from his room. Within moments the plan, he, Duncan, and the Sorceress agreed upon would begin. He hoped there wouldn't be too much yelling and screaming once they found out who Dare's mother truly was. But knowing his parents, yelling and screaming might be the least of his worries.

**-xXx-**

Marlana tenderly held her grandchild, amazed he even existed. Randor also glared down in amazement at his grandson, as he stood in front of his wife.

"So far everything is going as planned," Man-At-Arm's whispered to Adam.

"Your right, hopefully things will remain this way ..." Adam whispered back.

Though they desperately wanted to believe it was possible, both knew the chances were very slim once the Sorceress arrived.

"H-he looks beautiful Adam ... So precious and beautiful ..."

"I must agree, but where is the mother?" Randor said, while looking questionably at his son.

_- It's time Teelana ... - _

The sound of an eagle's screech suddenly filled everyone's ears. Randor and Marlana didn't pay the noise any heed, but to the other two adult occupants their hearts began to beat faster with apprehension.

"Adam, where is the child's mother? Duncan said she would be here to meet us," Randor repeated.

"She will be here any second father ..."

Randor noticed the somber look on his sons face. He was about to ask the reason for the expression, until a large eagle suddenly flew through the open window of his son's room, and landed on the floor to Adams right. Both monarchs were obviously taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the strange bird. But their shock soon turned into horror as the orange eagle suddenly started to glow, and within seconds, began to take the shape of a person.

"Adam what is going on?!" his father asked startled, though he already knew the answer to his question.

"You asked for Dare's mother father ... and here she is ..."

Before his dumbfounded parents, Teelana changed from Zoar to her human form as the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

"A ...a ...re ..." Randor couldn't speak, for the shock was too great.

Marlana on the other hand was furious, and had no problem expressing said anger. But before she began her tirade, she had the presence to place her grandchild on his fathers bed, so he wouldn't get caught up in what she was about to do.

"You tramp!! How dare you seduce my son!!" she screamed in a rage, as she stood a foot from the Sorceress.

Marlana could barely control herself. Her sudden outburst surprised everyone, except for Randor. For a year, his wife had been suggesting that somehow the Sorceress was the person truly responsible for Adam's attempted coup. At the time, Randor had simply dismissed her theory as mere paranoia caused by stress, do to Adam's actions. But now, as impossible as it seemed, he was beginning to believe she might have been right all along.

"Didn't I tell you she was up to something Randor?! Now will you believe me?!"

"I ..."

Randor was still speechless, his mind entrenched in a whirlwind of confusion.

"Mother please listen. The Sorceress had noth ...--"

"You don't have to defend her anymore Adam, I know this dog put you up to the things you did," she said shooting a hateful glare towards the Sorceress. "This was your plan along wasn't it Sorceress? ... You were the person that was truly responsible for the way Adam acted a year ago. You probably seduced him into trying to take over Eternia, and when that failed you proceeded to make yourself a permanent part of Eternia's royal heritage by sleeping with my son and baring him a child!"

Everyone in the room except for Dare and Randor stared at the queen as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Mother please, the Sorceress is a victim in this, not some conspirator."

"How can you say that after the way she was draped over you when you took the kingdom from your father? She certainly didn't seem like a helpless victim back then, the way she was shaking those hips and that lustful grin which was plastered all over her face every time I saw her looking at you. How can she be a victim when it appeared she was an overly willing participant?"

_' This is not like mother ... Not like her at all ... _'

Sadness mixed with a nearly overwhelming feeling of guilt began to fill Adam's heart. If only he hadn't done the acts he did, then his beloved parents would have been spared the confusion and apparent tumultuous emotional turmoil.

_' But the fact remains that I did try to take the kingdom from father, and I did impregnate the Sorceress. I have to make things right, or else I fear mothers outburst will be the least of my worries_... ' he thought sadly.

**-xXx-**

A half hour had now passed leaving Marlana distraught and crying, while sitting on Adam's bed. Randor tried his best to comfort his wife, but all of his attempts failed. Adam looked on at his parents with great sadness. He was hoping they would of settled down a bit once the Sorceress left with Dare, but so that was far from being the case. He looked over at Man-At-Arm's who was standing a couple of feet from him, hoping that maybe he had some sort of solution.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't expect it to be this bad," Man-At-Arm's said sadly.

Adam's heart sunk even more, as he heard his friends words. He prayed silently to his God for help, for he no longer knew what to do.

**-xXx-**

Now a few minutes pass midnight, Adam found himself atop of Castle Grayskull entrenched in a most interesting discussion with the mother of his child.

"What did you just say?..." Adam asked in shock, as the two stood four feet from the other.

"I said that even though your mothers ranting was a classic sign of a woman who had emotionally snapped. In some sense she might not of been too far off from the truth ..." Teelana said solemnly.

"B-but how is that even possible?"

Teelana paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts along with her courage. This was something which was hard for her to admit, though she knew it was the right thing to do and something that had waited too long to be said.

"Have you not been curious Adam, as to why, even after what happened a year ago, I so easily excepted your help? Did you believe it was only because I needed help during the pregnancy or that I came to realize Teela's apparent death was a mistake?"

Adam simply nodded, and waited for the Sorceress to continue.

"You see Adam it wasn't only because I needed help or that I knew what happened was a tragic mistake. I ..."

Teelana paused once again. Her emotions were threatening to get the best of her, but the Sorceress knew she had to gain control over them, and continue.

"Do you remember this statement? ... Isn't this what you always wanted? To feel my touch, to have me touch you in the way a man touches a woman he loves ..."

"And this one Adam ... Woman let me remind you that kiss we shared was far beyond ordinary. You kissed me like we were long time lovers. Trying to pry you off was one of the greatest feats of strength He-Man ever had to perform. You can only use Veena as an excuse to a certain degree Teelana ... Her memories can't force you to do what you didn't feel like doing in the first place ..."

Adam's heart sunk upon hearing the Sorceresses words. The two statements were ones he said to her before, when he tried to gain control of her mind.

"When you took over my mind I secretly, deep within my heart, wanted to belong to you ...I wanted to feel alive again, like with Teela's real father. Watching how you fought so bravely and selflessly as He-Man made my attraction for you grow. Combined with Veena's feelings towards King Grayskull, and the fact that He-Man is basically a smaller version of him. I found myself slowly, but surely falling in love ..."

Stunned silence ...

"I knew you would never see me in the same way you view Teela, but even so I secretly held out hope that someday you would ... I wanted to be loved, I wanted to believe that it was possible for you to love me. So when you tried to take control of my mind using Veena's feelings, my hidden desires helped you to accomplish your goal ..."

Adam couldn't believe what was said. Nor did he know what to say. His mind, like his father's earlier, and his heart were entrenched in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

"Didn't you think it strange the difficulty you had trying to free me from the trance I was in? After we laid together, didn't you find it strange that I was so calm about the whole incident? I cared more about how Teela would react to me, them what we had done in your room."

Adam continued to remain silent, searching for anything to say. But within seconds his confusion only grew, as his heart began to beat out of control, do to the Sorceresses sudden but deliberate movement towards him.

_' I know that walk, it is the same one she had the first time we ever kissed_, ' he thought nervously.

"I believe one day young prince, you will have to make a decision which might destroy the hearts of myself or my daughter. I wonder which it will be ..." she spoke softly, as the two were now only inches apart.

Beads of sweat poured from Adam's brow, as he glared into her wanting eyes. For Teelana though, she saw no reason to fear any longer. It was now or never for the guardian, for she was ready to except what consequences may come because of her actions.

"I grow so tired of this lonely existence ..." Teelana said softly, as she slowly moved her lips closer to his.

**-xXx-**

On a beautiful mid-afternoon day, on the planet Neshshivau ...

Evil-Lyn easily deflected Palath's kick with a simple flick of her right hand. The teen was shocked for a moment before remembering who she had been sparring with for the last four hours.

"Your attack was to direct, try it again," Evil-Lyn said flatly.

In the three months which had passed since Evil-Lyn came into her life. Palath's life had taken a turn for the better. To say it simply she loved her new friend / new mother. Not that Evil-Lyn treated her like she was her own daughter, but more so, the fact that every time Palath looked upon her face, she saw Mala.

**-xXx-**

Mori watched from the shadow of a large tree, about fifty yards away from the open field where the two were holding their sparring session. Though she didn't quite know what it was, something about Evil-Lyn bothered her greatly.

_' She always wears that same black cloak. Despite numerous attempts to offer her a change of clothing, she always refuses. At first I thought she viewed our clothing as beneath her; do to the haughtiness of the Espel. But, if she's willing to eat our food and stay in our village, then excepting our clothes shouldn't be a problem. It almost seems like she is hiding something underneath _... '

Palath's sudden scream interrupted Mori's thoughts. She refocused her attention on the sparring session, only to be met with the site of Palath laying on the ground face first. The prideful grandmother hated to see her grandchild in such a position. But what really made Mori frown, was the way her grandchild chose to dress. She noted Palath had taken off her ankle length red skirt and was now only dressed in a metal plated sports bra like chest protector, a simple red loincloth, and barefoot.

_' I've warned that girl many times not to dress so revealing_, ' Mori thought angrily.

Palath usually chose to dress exactly like her grandmother, and she would've been, if the teen didn't choose to discard her skirt, and the metal plated shoulder guards. But in someway Mori could understand the choice, considering it was a spar session and that there weren't any males around; to peer lustfully at her maturing body.

Suddenly hearing another scream coming from her grandchild, Mori once again refocused her attention on the pair.

_' Once again she is easily defeated_..._ Palath's skills are exceptional for a person her age, yet she is swatted away time after time despite the combination of attacks_. '

Mori had watched the pair spar many times before and each session always ended the same way despite her granddaughters valiant efforts. Mori then thought back to the stories Palath told her about how Evil-Lyn defeated the Uctu and Morila, and for the first time entertained the idea that they might of been true after all, and not the result of her imagination.

_' But that's preposterous, no one on Neshshivau is that powerful. The only time I've heard of such a thing being done is in the Book of Ages; telling of the might and terrifying power of the Eternian's_. '

Mori realized she didn't know much about the Espel and perhaps their were some that could do what Palath had claimed. Either way, the elder Neshshivian knew she had to find out more about Evil-Lyn, though she wasn't sure how to go about it without asking the former witch directly.

**-xXx-**

Despite every attempt, Palath repeatedly found herself face down on the ground with a mouthful of grass. No kick or punch combination she had tried so far proved to do nothing more then get a reprimand from Evil-Lyn about the predictability of her attacks. Being one of the more accomplished warriors in her village her pride was taking a severe blow, but yet she was secretly beaming with pride over the power of her new _mother._

Evil-Lyn though was torn whether to teach Palath how to become truly powerful or simply leave that part of her life be. With proper tutelage Palath could become very powerful, but that was one of the drawbacks Evil-Lyn saw. She didn't want her young friend to possibly turn into another Adam, and hurt the ones she loved, because of the overwhelming need to gain revenge for the death of her mother. Evil-Lyn was not blind to one of the reasons the teen wanted to spar with her. She knew that Palath hoped to increase her own strength, so that she would be able to avenge Mala's death by killing Morila.

"I believe it's best we stop for now Palath, you look like you're about to faint ..."

Palath was going to protest, but she had to admit the idea of taking a break sounded good.

"Thank you lady Evelyn ..." the teen said weakly, in-between deep breaths.

A chuckle escaped Evil-Lyn's lips, do to her friend's level of exhaustion.

"I wish to thank you again for agreeing to help me with my training lady Evelyn. Though it has only been a short amount of time, I can already see improvement in my skill," she said giving Evil-Lyn a warm smile.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Palath. It is your hard work which has brought about your improvement, I only served as a guide."

In a surprising move, Palath suddenly gave Evil-Lyn a huge hug. At first the former witch froze, unsure of what to do or say towards the show of affection. But, a second or so later, she returned Palath's gesture with a light pat to the teens back with her right hand.

**-xXx-**

Mori watched the scene silently. She had known Palath was growing more and more attached to Evil-Lyn, the more time the two spent together. Despite her concerns of what secrets Evil-Lyn might be hiding, she knew that having her in Palath's life had served to help her grandchild immensely.

_' I haven't seen her so happy since before Malas' death_... ' she thought with a twinge of sadness. _' I should've known this was going to happen. Evelyn's face is a mirror image of my daughters. It would seem only natural for Palath to find joy from gazing upon it._ '

**-xXx-**

"I'm sorry lady Evelyn, I don't know what came over me ..." Palath said sadly as the two separated.

Evil-Lyn chuckled, while putting a reassuring hand on Palath's left shoulder.

"There is no law which states a warrior cannot show any emotion," the former witch said smiling.

Palath returned the smile, as Evil-Lyn realized this seemed to be the perfect time to address some of her concerns with her young friend.

"You've made a lot of progress since we first started sparring together. That is why I feel I should warn you now about certain things."

"Warn lady Evelyn?" she asked quizzically.

"There was once a mighty warrior who fought for his land against those who tried to conqueror it. One day, an opportunity arose for this warrior to gain even more power and possibly vanquish all evil from the land as well. He took this opportunity and gained far more power then he even knew existed."

Evil-Lyn paused for a few seconds, which prompted Palath to urge her to continue with the story.

"What do you think happened next? Do you think he freed his land from evil or failed in his attempt?" she said softly.

"I assume he freed his land and vanquished evil from it."

"You assume this because he gained unbelievable power, am I right?"

"Well yes, if he indeed did gain the type of power you say, then what possibly could've stopped him from accomplishing his goal?"

"Himself ..."

Palath glared at Evil-Lyn obviously confused by her answer.

"You see, he did manage to destroy the greatest evil from his land. But, in doing so, it cost him the life of the woman he loved the most."

Now the teen was even more confused, but she decided to save her questions for when Evil-Lyn finished telling the tail.

"You see, he grew in power, but not in maturity. There is a saying, with great power comes great responsibility. That is a true and wise saying, which everyone in life should adhere to. But, there is another, even though not as widely known but yet equally important. Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely ... "

Palath may of been young, but she was far from being dumb. The teen knew instantly what Evil-Lyn was trying to say to her, and immediately started protesting that she wouldn't do anything to harm someone she loves.

"That's the same thing he thought, but the hatred towards his enemy clouded his mind to the point where he almost became that which he hated."

"But I'm not like that! I will never, never harm the people of my village!"

Palath's emotional outburst surprised Evil-Lyn, but the former witch kept a calm demeanor, and continued to speak.

"Having strength and knowing how to handle it are two completely different things. The warrior I mentioned learned this lesson too late. You may one day avenge what happened to your mother, but at what cost?"

Palath looked as if she was going to explode with anger. Evil-Lyn continued to remain calm, knowing it was the best thing to do in the current situation.

"Hate can consume like a fire, and in the end leave your heart nothing but ashes ..."

"I thought you would understand, you sound just like my elder!" Palath suddenly blurted out.

"She is a wise woman, who cares for you deeply. She knows that power can be overwhelming. She does not want you to have to pay the price power can bring if you cannot control yourself. I wouldn't doubt that at this very moment, she is somewhere in the forest spying on us right now ..." Evil-Lyn said smirking.

Mori was shocked upon hearing Evil-Lyn's words. She didn't know if her presence had been detected, or if Evil-Lyn was merely using her as an example.

"I'm a stranger in your village and naturally I'm being watched cautiously. We spend a lot of time together, though you know very little about me ...I could be the Demon Queen herself for all you know ... Yet you seem to trust me so blindly."

"I trust you because you saved my life ... If you were evil, then I doubt you would've of wasted your time."

Evil-Lyn let out a small smile as she heard Palath's words. Indeed, she had cast aside her previous life of evil, and was beaming inwardly that it was manifesting itself through her actions.

"I know what it means to hate with every fiber of my being ... " she said suddenly changing the subject back to the original topic. "I also know what it is to feel scared ... and confused. I know the feelings of wishing death would take me, freeing me from my pain ... But ... I also know what it means to gain freedom from my hate, and live a life free from what caused my pain ..."

Palath closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She didn't know what to think at the moment. Evil-Lyn's words made her feel guilty. For the first time, she started to wonder if taking revenge on her aunt would cause someone she loved to die as well.

"From what I know, your mother loved her sister enough to try and save her from herself. If you do one day fight Morila perhaps you could finish what Mala started ..."

Both Palath and Mori gazed at Evil-Lyn strangely.

_' What's going on here? How does she know the reason Mala went to fight Morila? ... _' Mori asked to herself.

"H-how do you know the reason why my mother went to fight with her sister? ... No one in the village knew except for myself, my sister Siobhan, my father, and my elder," Palath asked surprised.

Evil-Lyn immediately knew she had erred, and devolved more information then she needed to.

_' This is what I get for interfering in the affairs of a world not my own_... ' she mused to herself.

"I can read minds ... I took the information from yourself when we first met, and from the archer, Zahalo, when I was healing her after you stabbed her in the eye," Evil-Lyn said flatly, though she was a bit surprised with herself, that she had decided to go with the truth, instead of trying to deceive with a made up story.

_' A mind reader_?! ' Mori said stunned. _' No wonder I feel uneasy every time she is around me_ ... '

Deciding it was time to remove herself from the shadows, Mori began to make her way over to the two.

"You should head back to your home now Palath. It looks like we will have to continue this conversation later ..." Evil-Lyn said with a smirk, as she sensed Mori heading towards them.

The young elf started to worry; thinking Evil-Lyn telling her to leave was the result of the former witch being offended by the way she had acted. Evil-Lyn saw the look on her friends face and read her thoughts to see the reason for the expression. A small laugh escaped her lips, as she quickly reassured Palath by motioning the teen to look behind her, to see the approaching form of her grandmother.

**-xXx-**

"Do you want me to leave Palath be? ..." Evil-Lyn calmly asked, as Mori stood six feet from her.

"No ... Spending time with you has served her well ... My concern is not about the effect you have on my granddaughter lady Evelyn, but instead the reason you are here ..."

"It was you and your people who invited me to live among you while I'm here in your land."

"Yes, I know ... It was the least we could do after Palath's stories about how you saved her ... In no way am I regretting our offer of friendship. I just wonder what is your true purpose here among us so called lesser beings ..."

"I ... am just a traveler," she said flatly.

"I do not mean to insinuate you're withholding truth, but I haven't met many mind readers who just happen to travel. Those few I have met, have always had a purpose when journeying into a land."

"And what truth or purpose do you believe I'm withholding?..." Evil-Lyn said coldly, causing Mori to immediately tense up.

"That I do not know ... I was hoping to observe you in secret and see if you revealed something."

"And the reason why you have apparently abandoned that strategy?" she asked in the same emotionless manner.

Mori's fear began to rise the more she gazed into Evil-Lyn's piercing eyes. Being the hardened warrior she was, the elder elf was shocked to feel this way.

"Because I feel that if you are hiding something which may harm Palath or anyone in the village, then I feel I should give you a fair warning, that I will strike you down if need be ..." Mori said in a deadly tone.

Though the threat was meant to inspire fear, it instead produced the exact opposite as a small laugh escaped from Evil-Lyn's lips.

"Let me warn you again ... Whether Espel or mind-reader, if I feel you are going to harm my people then I will have no choice but to stop you, even at the cost of my life ..." Mori said with a hard stare, as her anger was rising do to Evil-Lyn's apparent scoff of her threat.

"If that day ever arises then do what you must to protect those you love ...Though, killing me will be the hardest thing you will ever attempt," Evil-Lyn said with a smirk.

"It would do you well not to look down on the strength of me and my clan. We may not be as you Espel, but no-matter the enemy we will fight to the last."

"I am sure you and your people will Mori. From what I've seen you are all very brave and care for each other greatly. But ... even if you all were to battle me at the same time, you and your people would still fall ... "

Mori's anger was now moments away from exploding. Though Evil-Lyn had first praised her and her people. She then greatly insulted them, by saying one person could defeat the entire tribe.

"To battle me means instant defeat elder of Hemtel, I don't suggest you or anyone you care about tries to."

Uncharacteristically, Mori allowed her temper to get the best of her and suddenly ran towards Evil-Lyn with her right fist drawn back. The former with easily sidestepped the punch, then before Mori had a chance to react she used her amazing speed to reappear a foot behind the elder elf.

"Your speed is exceptional for a woman your age. But, it is completely ineffective against someone such as myself," Evil-Lyn said calmly.

Mori's anger erupted once more, as she quickly whirled around and threw a series of punches and kicks towards her suppose mocker. Evil-Lyn though easily avoided the attacks, but was careful not to retaliate.

_' I was hoping causing her to get angry would lower that mental shield, but she certainly is quite skilled; that she can even maintain it while attacking me out of rage_, ' Evil-Lyn thought to herself.

Evil-Lyn considered forcefully removing the mental shield, but decided against it, do to the risk of doing permanent damage to Mori's mind. She had no grudge or ill feeling's what so ever against the elder elf. Instead Evil-Lyn felt fortunate to have met Palath, Mori, and all the people of Hemtel. Evil-Lyn saw she might have to reveal some of the truth of her being on Neshshivau in order for her to get the answers she desired, about the people's apparent worship of Eternians.

**-xXx-**

Mori was shocked at how fast Evil-Lyn moved to afford her strikes. It was one thing to have your attacks blocked, but to have not even one touch your opponent was certainly startling. Mori stopped attacking, realizing her efforts so far had been completely fruitless. Naturally she felt embarrassment; given her high level of skill at combat.

"Mori ... I do not wish to become enemies ... Forgive me if any of my earlier words upset you ..." Evil-Lyn said apologetically.

Mori stared at Evil-Lyn for a few seconds with a blank expression, before giving the former witch an affirming nod.

"Good ..." Evil-Lyn began to summon her courage, for she knew telling part of the truth would cause her great heartache.

"I am not a simple traveler like I had stated to you and Palath. I was exiled as punishment for an altercation I had with my masters future bride ..."

"Altercation?"

"Yes ... And a quite physical one at that ..." Evil-Lyn's hate for Seih started to stir within her heart, but she quickly settled her emotions down. "My master was confronted with two options after the incident. Either have me put to death or this temporary banishment ..."

"If what you say is true, then that explains why you never like to talk about your life on Espel. But, why do you never remove your cloak? Doing such a thing only brings about more suspicion upon yourself."

Evil-Lyn slowly pulled back the hood of her cloak, causing an immediate gasp to escape from Mori's lips.

**-xXx-**

Two hundred miles away, in an area of Neshshivau known to the inhabitants as the Dark Lands. High atop a mountain known as Skull Mountain; named so for what the people believed to be an enormous skull carved on the face of it. Inside an old, deteriorating, vegetation covered castle. The new master of the structure, sat on the previous lords thrown, as she addressed her greatest student.

"Has that little spy of yours been able to locate the other piece of the parchment?"

"Not yet Koceti, my mother doesn't even trust those she loves to know of it's existence," Morila calmly stated.

"I'm beginning to think I should have entrusted someone else to ensure its procurement. Once again you fail to show your worth," Morila said with a hint of disgust.

Morila bit her tongue, knowing she did not yet possess the power to challenge her master head on. Ever since the incident with Evil-Lyn, the pair's relationship was steadily going downhill. Morila's attitude towards her student had become quite harsh, and often times hinted of detestation. Morila was no fool, she noticed the change in her master's attitude, and knew that could mean only one thing.

_' She must be planning to replace me ... probably with some child who shows great potential to wield the power of the Demon Queen_, _or perhaps_ ...'

Morila began to grow angry at the thought now running through her head. Their was a person her master constantly brought up in conversations. A person who Morila was learning to hate more and more as the days passed.

_' She only met her once, yet she raves about that woman like she was a prized pupil, '_

Morila tried to settle down, before her master became aware of her anger. She remembered she had a plan for when she gained access to all of the pieces of the mystical parchment. A plan which she reminded herself, that would deal with Koceti and also eliminate her maters latest obsession; the person who shamed her three months ago in the village of Brightwood.

_' Soon she shall pay, along with my sisters miserable child ... Soon, very, very soon_... '

**-xXx-**

**_A/N_**: **_Well, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

_- Telepathy -_

**_A/N: Hello all! Some personal issues have kept me from concentrating on writing lately. But, I am determined to keep writing this story. :), Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Nine**_

**-xXx-**

Mori glared at Evil-Lyn in complete shock.

"For your master to mutilate you like this ..." she said disbelievingly.

Evil-Lyn previously feared Mori's reaction to seeing her true appearance, but now she inwardly kicked herself for not doing it sooner.

"I see now why you chose to always where your cloak. I feel ashamed for doubting your intentions ..." Mori said solemnly.

A slave on Neshshivau was normally treated like dirt. But some slave owners chose to humiliate their bond servant even more, by cutting off a majority of their ears. To a neshshivian ones ears were a sense of pride and added to ones attraction. Having them cut caused the person to feel great shame, and normally made them more docile, do to the perceived indignity.

"What kind of monster would do this?" she now said with anger, at what she perceived to be a cruel and unmerciful act.

"Yes ... Monster would be a good way to describe him," Evil-Lyn said with a smirk. "But, he is not so bad though ..."

"How can you say that after what has been done to you?"

"Because I love him ..." Evil-Lyn said softly.

"But why? ... How can you love someone who has wronged you in such a manner?" the elder asked genuinely confused.

Evil-Lyn closed her eyes before letting out a huge sigh.

"It's a long and to be perfectly honest, a quite painful story... But I do love my master. He is not the one who caused me pain ... Instead he saved me from it ..." she said softly.

"So you serve him out of gratitude for saving you from slavery to another?"

"In a sense ... but that was not the only reason..."

"If I may ask, what was this other reason?" Mori asked suspiciously.

"Power ..." Evil-Lyn said without hesitation.

"Ah, I see," the elf said sadly. "The trap which ensnares many, and costs you those you cherish; the promise of power ..."

Evil-Lyn caught a hint of sadness in Mori's words. She reasoned the emotion might have something to do with Morila, and that the promise of power was what drove her daughter to Koceti.

"Yes it can be a trap, but a lot depends on who is the trapper. For instance, my master ... He used the promise of power and the hatred I had for my previous master to make me his ..."

"I see ..." Mori said emotionlessly, as she went into deep thought.

"Do you doubt my words elder?" Evil-Lyn said smirking.

"No slave I've ever met, nor have I heard of one, who has the type of ability you showed when I attacked you. Your skill is far above a normal warriors. I find it hard to believe you would need saving let alone serve someone."

"Possessing power doesn't mean there aren't beings more powerful then yourself Mori. Someone with your knowledge and experience should know this. But, as I told Palath when we first met. I have learned much from my master and my abilities are simply the result of his teachings."

"Teaching's which allow you to best a group of Uctu? ..." she said skeptically. "Not even Tomuze, with his great strength, has ever accomplished such a feat. "

"Given the way he boasts you would think he has," Evil-Lyn said smirking.

A chuckle escaped from Mori's lips at Evil-Lyn's comment. Indeed Tomuze boasted of his _great_ feats whenever the chance arouse. But, such a thing was to be excepted from the chief and greatest warrior/hunter of the Hemtel.

"Tomuze can be quite the braggart at times ..." Mori again said with a chuckle. "But lately his boasting has seemed excessive even for him. If I didn't know any better, I would say he is directing it towards someone, perhaps in an attempt to impress them."

Evil-Lyn knew what Mori was implying. She hadn't been blind to Tomuzes' advances, though she wasn't interested in him in the least.

"Do not take this personally, but your son-in-law is not my type. Besides, he only has feelings for me because I resemble his deceased wife."

"That may be Lady Evelyn, but regardless of his reasons, you have caught his eye. Tomuze is desired by many women and would make an ideal mate. He is brave, strong, wise, caring, and has been an exceptional father to his children. I hope your Espel prejudice won't blind you to see these qualities in him."

"I have no prejudice against anyone Mori. My love is for my master not for Tomuze ..." Evil-Lyn said flatly. "Besides, why would you want someone whom you don't trust as Palaths' and Siobhans' mother, and the new queen of your people?..."

"I was weary of you because you never removed your cloak and also because you never liked to talk about your life with the Espel. And to be perfectly truthful, something about you seems odd ...

"Odd?" Evil-Lyn asked with a perplexed look.

"Yes ... You just seem odd, almost like you don't belong with us,"

Evil-Lyn was startled to hear the elder's statement, but her face remained emotionless, as to not betray her shock.

"At first I thought it was because you're an Espel, but there is just something different about you Lady Evelyn, which goes beyond your being from the isle of Heah."

Now more then ever, Evil-Lyn contemplated telling Mori the whole truth, and to let the chips fall where they may.

"Even when I mentioned Tomuzes' attraction for you. I assumed if you were truly a slave, then you would be eager to be set free. But apparently, remaining your masters' slave means more to you then freedom and becoming a queen. That for me is almost beyond comprehension, and adds to your strangeness."

"Love is a strange thing Mori ..." Evil-Lyn said softly.

"True, indeed it is. Perhaps I am thinking too much, and worrying about nothing ...After all, it is because of your presence that has helped Palath deal with the loss of her mother; both her and Siobhan actually. In some ways it seems they, or at least Palath, now sees you as her new mother ..."

Evil-Lyn felt a sudden tug at her heart at the comment. But as before, her face didn't betray her true feelings.

"I doubt my grandchild would have developed these type of feelings if you were indeed a threat..."

The sound of thunder suddenly echoed in the background, followed soon after by the sky beginning to darken. It didn't take long after before raindrops started to assault the land.

Mori turned to leave, figuring there was no point in continuing the conversation. The elder also needed to collect her thoughts. Despite the comment about Palaths' feelings, she still found it difficult to shake the distrust towards Evil-Lyn.

Evil-Lyn also needed some time to think. Mori's comment about how Palath views her, left the eternian with conflicted feelings. A part of her didn't mind that the elf had grown so attached. But, another part realized the pain it would cause them both if she let the feelings become any deeper. This was not Evil-Lyn's world, eventually she would have to leave it and Palath behind. But, more important then Palath's attachment to her. The former witch was growing tired of hiding who she was. What she needed was an answer to why the people worshiped eternian's and how such a thing could've started. Over the three months spent with the people of Hemtel, the Evil-Lyn tried to subtly garner such information, but her attempts produced very little results. What she needed now was someone who she could interrogate. Someone whom it wouldn't matter if they found out who she really was. A mischievous grin crossed her lips, as one persons name suddenly popped into her mind.

**-xXx-**

Everything was totally destroyed. Her home, was now just a wasteland. Palath walked along the ruins of her village, which was now only rubble. Smoke, like from a giant cinder, rose from the remnant of the village, blackening the sky above. The devastation was quite a sight to behold, leaving her with a sense of fear and shock.

"What is ... how did everything get like this?" she asked in a panic.

Palath's mind was racing for answers. She slowly walked among the charred bodies of her people, almost being overcome by the nearly overpowering stench of death.

"Father ... Siobhan ... Elder? ..."

The white haired teen gazed upon the bodies of her loved ones. Dropping to her knees, she began to cry over their burnt bodies.

"Oh Great Spirit, how could this happen?..." she said in-between sobs.

Palath couldn't fathom what could've done such devastation. She racked her brain over and over again for answers but none came. The elf hugged herself, while her body shook from the shock of it all.

She once again cried out to the Great Spirit for answers. Immediately, as if an answer to her question. Purple lighting began to strike the land from the clouds. With each strike the land began to break apart causing massive earthquakes throughout the entire area.

What she was seeing scared her to death. The whole planet felt like it was going to be ripped apart. Assuming the fetal position, the young elf prayed the strikes would end. Within a minute her request was granted, but she soon wished that it wasn't.

"Who ... What are you? ..." she said like a scared child, now back on her knee's, but still too petrified to stand.

Palath barely believed what she saw.

Standing five feet from her was some sort of gigantic shadow creature. The creature stood nearly fifty feet tall, and had four sets of what she presumed to be wings; with each wing going down to its feet. Its entire body was just like a shadow, except a pair of purplish glowing eyes, which seemed to penetrate to her soul. She gazed upon it with absolute fear, all the time trying unsuccessfully to will her body to move.

The figure towered over her trembling form, causing the elf to nearly pass out from fear.

"You are mine child ..." the creature said in loud booming voice.

Reaching down, it scooped her from of the ground and held her in its right hand. Palath remained frozen as the creature brought the elf to chest level.

"W ... W ... Wh d ..."

Palath couldn't speak more then a few syllables because of her terror. The creatures eyes continued to glow with an eerie purplish hue. If the being before her was the cause of her villages destruction, then Palath knew that her own death was not far behind.

"I am your master now child..." the female voice boomed.

Within the creatures palm, a purplish mist, thicker than smoke, began to make its way up the elf's body. Finally overcoming the fear of the situation. Palath tried her best to struggle, but her attempts were futile. The mist was harder to move in then even quicksand. Palath stopped struggling, realizing her body would soon be engulfed completely.

"Now, and for all eternity ..."

A woman's maniacal laughter suddenly boomed throughout the planet, as Palath was completely consumed.

**-xXx-**

The elf snapped her eyes open, only to be met with the concerned look of Siobhan. Slowly raising herself up from off the ground. Palath quickly scanned her surroundings, and saw that she was in the same forest, where Mori had hid in while spying on her and Evil-Lyn. The teen also wondered why she was in the forest to begin with, until remembering she had fallen asleep, while waiting to see the outcome of their conversation.

"It was a dream ..." she said relieved.

"What was a dream sister?"

Siobhans' voice startled her, causing the teen to jump slightly.

"Did you forget I was here little sister?" she said with a chuckle.

Palath gave Siobhan a look of annoyance at being referred to as little, considering the two were born only a few minutes apart. But the look soon faded, as she remembered the image of her sisters charred body.

"I had the strangest dream sister ..." she said abruptly changing the subject. "It was so ... so ... horrifying ..." she said with a slight shudder.

"So that explains all that thrashing about. What were you dreaming about, marrying that new suitor from yesterday?" she said with a smirk.

Palath gave Siobhan a look which promised pain if she mentioned another word about the oaf from the day before.

"Not everyone receives the high quality of suitors you do sister ..."

"Humph, I wouldn't call them that. Many only see me as a prize ..." she said sadly.

Though her countenance only remotely resembled her deceased mother. Siobhan was nothing short of beautiful. Her purplish skin was clad in armor which greatly resembled the twin spawns of Morila. Though Siobhan's armor plated loincloth, metal plated tops and shoulder guards, and knee high boots, were decorated in a distinct green with gold trimming. Unlike her sisters, her hair was waist length, which helped to ameliorate her already appealing figure. Though unlike any other elf she had come upon, her hair was like that of a skunk, being predominately black, with patches of white scattered throughout.

Many males of her village, and those from others desired to have her as their mate. Yet she accepted none of them. To her they saw her as a trophy and not as a person. What she desired, like her sister, was a mate who truly loved her for who she was and not only for her beauty.

"Anyway, enough about them ... What was with this dream that has you so scared?"

Palath hesitated before answering, alerting her sister that it might not of been an ordinary nightmare.

"I dreamt that ..."

"I thought I told you to go back to the village," a voice snapped from behind them both.

Both teens immediately tensed up, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Well?" Mori asked sternly.

"I was just heading back grandmother," Palath said nervously.

Siobhan looked at Palath strangely. Knowing her sister like the back of her hand, she knew when the teen was lying. She remained silent, as Mori spoke again, wondering all the time, what had happened that would make her sister lie to her own family.

"Don't lie to me child, you know how much I despise lies," she snapped at her grandchild. "I know you were waiting here to see the outcome of my conversation with lady Evelyn. So just come out and say that," she said sternly, while walking up to the pair.

"You are right Elder, please forgive me ..." the teen said sadly. " I ... I was just nervous, given the tension that was between you both before you sent me away ..."

"Don't worry your head about it any further, we have come to an understanding ..."

"Good, then you trust her?" Palath said happily.

"I wouldn't use the word trust, but I do understand her a bit better now," she flatly, so as to not betray any of what took place.

Though it wasn't the answer Palath was hoping to hear. The young elf was happy that two of the most important people in her life weren't enemies.

"Enough about my conversation with Evelyn, what were you two discussing before I arrived?"

**-xXx- **

After hearing the details of the dream, Mori gazed upon both princesses with worry.

"What is it elder? It was simply a dream, wasn't it?"

"I am not sure Siobhan, but for the villages sake I hope so ..."

Both girls became nervous after their grandmother spoke. For the first time they looked into her eyes and were met with something they had never seen in them before; a look of fear.

"Hope? Are you saying that it might have been a vision of some kind?" asked Palath.

"The dream seems to be implying that Hemtel will be destroyed. Dreams involving such destruction should not be taken lightly," the elder elf said sternly. "And ... it is not the first time I have heard of such a vision ..."

**-xXx-**

Inside her room, Morila sat on her bed watching the rain fall. It was now a few minutes till midnight, and the witch wasn't the least bit tired and stranger still, was fully dressed in her usual Demon Queen garb, except for the helmet. A crack of thunder caused her to flinch, as her heart was gripped with a paralyzing fear. Ever since she was a child, the elf had always acted this way when thunder stroke.

_' Curse this vision!_... ' she thought angrily, trying to rid her mind of it.

Morila closed her eyes tightly, hoping the vision would disappear. But no-matter how hard she tried, it kept replaying itself every time the thunder crackled.

_' Why won't this leave me alone?!!_' she thought as tears started to form.

Morila slowly rose, walking over to a small wooden cabinet, where she kept an assortment of herbs. She hoped to mix herself something to put her instantly asleep. Unfortunately for the elf through, as she was about to touch the cabinet. A hand which felt like an iron clasp, was suddenly around her neck, slowly squeezing the breath from her body. A second later she found herself outside in the rain, face to face with the image of her sister.

"M...M...alla ...?" she said feebly.

The rain mercilessly assaulted the witches skull, as her mind was entrenched in a whirlwind of confusion and fear.

"I shall say this once and only once ... if you do not answer me to my liking I shall drop you to your death ... do we have an understanding? ..." Evil-Lyn said coldly, while tightening her grip.

The pair floated 50,000 feet above the castle. More so Evil-Lyn was the one floating, while she held onto a petrified elf. An invisible shield protected the eternian from the rain. Though she let her captive become soaked, as a form of intimidation.

"Y-yes ..." Morila whispered out, as she tried desperately to breath.

"Good ..." Evil-Lyn said with a smirk.

Morila though realizing it wasn't her dead sister, was still scared witless. This was how the vision started, with her being held like a child by someone who looked like Mala.

"I wish to know why you and the people of this world worship eternian's?"

Evil-Lyn loosened her grip slightly, to allow her captive to answer properly. Morila was shocked to hear Evil-Lyn's question, but no-matter how strange it seemed that an Espel would ask such a question. The witch was more scared of being dropped to her death.

"I'm am not absolutely sure, but it is believed that it started just after the reign of the destroyer ..." she said nervously.

"Destroyer?..."

"Yes, the destroyer ... He once ruled all of Neshshivau, including you Espel."

"Did he start this so called religion then?" Evil-Lyn asked flatly.

_' Why is she asking me such strange questions? It's almost like she doesn't know her peoples history or beliefs_,' Morila thought, while gazing at Evil-Lyn quizzically

"I asked a question witch ..." Evil-Lyn said coldly.

"No, but he used to speak of them to his servants. He wished to destroy them, though no one knew why ..."

"What happened to him?"

"Legend says one day, he used his great power to open a door-way between this world and the home of the eternian's. Taking his entire unholy army with him through the door-way. It was the last time anyone saw him after that day. Those at that time figured he must've been defeated by the eternian's. Once it became apparent he wasn't coming back. Celebration went throughout all of Neshshiva from gaining freedom from whom many saw as a demon."

_' The people must of declared eternian's gods because they presumed he must of been destroyed by them_. ' Evil-Lyn thought to herself.

"So that is how it started ..."

"Not quite ..." Morila said trying to figure out the reason behind her captures question. "To see if any were suitable to join his army, he trained some of his servants in the mystic ways. Those who had been given this special treatment from the destroyer, soon began to have strange visions after he left."

"Visions of what?"

"Visions of the eternian's ... It was during one of these visions that an elder saw the great warrior defeat the destroyer."

_' Wait ... If the great warrior is really He-Man, then when did Adam fight such a person? I don't remember any army coming to invade Eternia. Skeletor would've never allowed anyone else to attempt to conquer it but him_. '

Morila saw Evil-Lyn's confused look and motioned the former witch to go back down to the castle.

"It was once his home, he even forced the people to carve his image on the face of the mountain to show his ownership of Neshshivau."

In a blur, Morila found herself in front of the image. Though seconds later she suddenly found herself falling to her death, as Evil-Lyn released her grip from the witches throat. Her look was one of pure terror, as the vision she feared so much was coming to pass.

**-xXx-**

Morila wished she was dreaming. How the elf wished she would suddenly wake up and find herself back on her bed. How she wished to be able to give a huge sigh of relief, while looking at the stone ceiling of her room.

"HELP ME!!!" she screamed with desperation. "PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!!! DON'T LET ME DIE!!! DON'T LET ME DIE!!!" Morila continued to scream as she neared her death.

The storm muffled out her screams, a sign that her fate might be sealed. Her mother, and the sister she murdered, both warned her that giving her life to evil would eventually result in her death. Now it seemed their words were indeed prophetic.

"HELP M ...--"

"Well ... who might you be?" a voice suddenly asked.

Morila was visibly shaking, not knowing or caring for that matter, who was speaking to her. All she knew, was that he somehow stopped her decent, and consequentially saved her life. Her head was buried into her saviors chest, while holding onto him for dear life. Her savior was surprised to have her in his arms, but after second thought, trouble of some kind always seemed to follow him around.

((Animal attraction at its finest ... not even a minute on this world, and a beautiful woman falls into your arms,)) Son Goku spoke with a chuckle.

The king of Vimoche Prime also let out a laugh at the witty comment. Indeed, a full minute hadn't even gone by since he stepped through the dimensional portal, before he found himself in the middle of an incident.

Morila slowly set her feet on the ground, while trying to settle down her nerves. She was alive, when death seemed so near. Her cries for help were answered, albeit by someone she had never laid eyes on before.

_' An Espel_?... ' she thought confused.

The pair stood underneath a large mushroom shaped tree, located in the forest adjacent to the mountain. Whose branches and leaves would serve to protect them from the assault of the storm, which had picked up in intensity.

Morila looked at Kakarotto strangely. His appearance was that of an Espel, but just like what her mother felt with Evil-Lyn, the witch could sense there was something odd about the man before her.

"W-who are you? Why ... How did you save me?..." she said softly.

Now it was Kakarotto's turn to give a look of confusion. The elf's talk sounded like complete gibberish. Fortunately for them both; more so Morila. A figure appeared before them both, saving the Vimochian king, the trouble of extracting the language from the elf's mind.

"Kneel before my master dog!" Evil-Lyn said, knocking Morila's feet out from underneath her with her left hand.

"Well ... I was beginning to think you had forgotten me," Kakarotto said with a smirk. "How have you been Evelyn?..."

Bowing before him on one knee, right fist over her heart, she gazed up at her master with longing, before addressing his question.

"Good ... I have missed you much my master ... so very much ..." she said somberly.

He picked up the depression in her voice, yet at the same time, there was also the hint of want. The first was to be expected, but the second told him not to be alone with her anytime soon. Unless he wanted a repeat of the first time he had trained her on Eternia.

"And I you ... So, what have you been up to on this world, and who is your friend here?" he said motioning towards Morila.

The elf, who had crumpled to the ground from Evil-Lyn's blow. Gazed upon them both with fear and confusion. The witch was shocked that even for Espel, the two before her were able to speak the holiest of languages so fluently. The language of the eternian's was originally taught to her by Mori, then once she joined with Koceti her vocabulary was further expanded; in both cases it was only used for the sake of praying to their deities. And in both cases what was actually known of the language was very little.

_' Yet they both speak it like it's their native tongue. _'

A chill went up Morila's spine as Kakarotto motioned towards her. Her fear increased ten fold as Evil-Lyn gave her a look of disgust.

"Just the exiled daughter of the elder of the village I'm staying in, but other then that she is no one important sire ..."

"I see, so is that why she was falling to her death, before landing in my arms?" he said with a smirk.

Evil-Lyn gave a smirk of her own before answering. "I was startled by something, causing me to lose my grip on her ..."

"And this thing which managed to surprise you?"

Evil-Lyn was a little nervous about telling him the whole truth. She didn't want him thinking that she had gone mad because of the exile. The idea of anyone worshipping eternian's seemed foolish, even though she knew it to be true.

"Is there a problem Evelyn?" he asked noticing her hesitation.

"No my master, it is just my story may sound strange ..."

"I've heard a lot of strange tales in my time, I doubt yours will be any stranger," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

**-xXx-**

A few minutes later, Evil-Lyn finished telling her tale. She gazed upon her master with a bit of apprehension, hoping he would believe her. A loud laugh escaped from Kakarotto's lips, while shaking his head in disbelief. Her heart became downcast at his response, but it soon lifted, as he put a comforting hand on her left shoulder and spoke.

"Don't look so down Evelyn, I believe you," he said smiling. "But the thought of an eternian religion is amusing. I must say, you certainly have found something to keep yourself occupied."

Now standing, her spirits lifted at his response.

"Yes it has Sire ... I was in the middle of questioning this dog over here about it right before you came."

"Oh yes her, I almost forgot she was there," he said chuckling. "Why did you drop her anyway?"

"It was because of the face on the statue ... It reminded me of someone I've seen before ..." she said as a slight chill ran up her back, at the thought of who she thought the face on the mountain belonged to.

"Don't tell me it looks like Skeletor?..." he asked seeing her shake slightly.

Looking at him intently she responded. "If this world were only so fortunate ..."

"Who have you encountered that is worse then that idiot?" he asked quizzically.

The former witch let out a deep sigh. She still found it hard to believe whose image the face on the mountain resembled. But, the visage was unmistakable to her. It was the same one she saw when her former love Keldor first became Skeletor. And the same face, she saw when she tried to free him from his prison, with the help of Count Marzo.

"Hordak ..."

Kakarotto recognized the name instantly. He first heard the name of the warlord from Adam, during the princes training. Adam had revealed to him the history behind Castle Grayskull, and also that of He-Man. He then heard more about Hordak from Evil-Lyn, when explaining to him the events which lead up to Skeletor's creation.

"That would make sense. Since at one time he was an intergalactic conqueror. This world simply must have been one he invaded before his attempt at Eternia."

"You talk so casually about the most dangerous threat Eternia has ever faced," she said with a chuckle.

"From what little yourself and Adam have told me about him, he appears me to be a less powerful version of Freeza. To bad he is trapped in Despondos, I would've liked to see how yourself and Adam would've faired against him," he said with a wry smile.

Evil-Lyn returned her masters smile with one of her own. Though inwardly, she contemplated the meaning of his words. Only Skeletor, King Hiss, and possibly the Sorceress knew how powerful Hordak truly was. She has often wondered how she would stack up against such a being in a serious life and death battle. The witch knew she had gained much power, but the extent of it, was something she wished to test.

**-xXx-**

Still on her position on the ground, Morila continued to watch the pairs conversation in silence. The witch still had no idea why they chose to talk in such a revered tongue. Perhaps it was just to keep their conversation secret. Or perhaps the people of Heah all spoke the language of the gods they worshipped at all times; being a way for them to show reverence towards their deities.

Every know and then, she would recognize a word or two, but never enough to understand what was being said. It frustrated her, that they seemed to have forgotten she was even there. Did they not know who she was? Did they not know what deity she served? Or, did they know and simply didn't care. That thought filled her with a strange sense of wonder, but also with great fear.

_' Are the Espel really this superior_? '

Koceti and Mori both, had told her to never be intimidated by the Espel. They are no better then herself, and that they were mortal beings just like everyone else. But, in the presence of the two who she perceived to be Espel, the witch felt small and insignificant. They both radiated something which made her blood run cold; especially she noted, the one who saved her life.

_' It's similar to when I first met Koceti. She radiated something which instilled fear in me, but yet it drew me to her like a moth to a flame. This person makes me feel the same way ... He must be someone important on Heah. Perhaps if I ...-- '_

For the first time since being rescued by Kakarotto, did the witch notice that his ears were not that of an elf. The first thought which crossed her mind that he was a slave. But the thought was contradicted by how Evil-Lyn addressed him.

_' If he were a slave then why would she bow to him, let alone call him master? The free do not have slaves as masters, not even another slave would call their fellow slave lord_. '

The witch continued to explore an explanation for kakarorro's look, until something Koceti said to her long ago resurfaced in her mind.

**-xXx-**

"Is my exile over?..." she asked hoping with all her heart he would answer yes.

Kakarotto saw the hope in her eyes, but knew his answer would quickly cause it to disappear.

((You should just take her back now, it's obvious she is suffering being away from you.))

_' That may be, but the time is not yet right ... '_

Kakarotto answered his servants question with a simple shake of his head. Evil-Lyn's demeanor became downcast, but to not look weak in front of her lord, the former witch quickly regained her composure and put up a stoic expression.

"As you wish my master ..." she said forcing back the urge to scream.

"I wanted to see how you were doing Evil-Lyn ... " he said in a surprisingly gentle manner. "And, I did give Seih my word that the exile would not last fewer then six months. Look on the bright side, you're halfway there," he said with a warm smile.

"The little girl strikes again I see ... I must make sure ...--" Evil-Lyn bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything which might extend her banishment.

"The next we meet, I will have a great gift for you Evelyn. One which you were suppose to receive before this whole ordeal between yourself and Seih happened."

"Gift? Wha...--"

The former witch was cut off as the dimensional doorway suddenly opened up behind her. From the other side of the gate, Evil-Lyn could feel a strong killing intent, which sent a chill up her spine.

"You should tell the little girl if she has anything to say to me then feel free to do so... if she has the courage that is,"

I small laugh escaped from her lips, as she sensed Seih's power-level suddenly spike.

"Enough Evelyn, before you two have another incident. I doubt the residents of this world would appreciate a battle between you two," he said sternly.

"As you wish sire. I shall eagerly await your return ..." she said bowing as before. "But, please make sure to give her my _love_," she said sarcastically, in an attempt to take one last jab at her rival.

Kakarotto shook his head in disbelief, while a small smile crept onto his lips.

" I see that quick-wit of yours is alive and well."

As he walked pass her, Kakarotto unwrapped his tail from his waist, and let it gently brush her across the cheek. The sensation of his fur touching her bare skin, caused the former witch to shiver all over. But her hormone induced trembling was cut short as she caught the sight of a small metal box, laying by the base of the tree, where Kakarotto was previously standing.

**-xXx-**

Evil-Lyn watched the gate close, fighting back tears as she did. His visit was unexpected and at first filled the former witch with an unspeakable joy. But, being their time spent was terribly short, she wondered if it would have been better if he never came, to save her form the emotional agony she was in now.

_' This feels just like when I first arrived on this planet. All the fear and doubt ... '_

Evil-Lyn uttered an exasperated sigh. Getting back into that state of depression was something she desperately wanted to avoid. The former witch gazed down at the silver box in her right hand. Opening it slowly, a smile crept onto her face upon seeing the contents.

_' He really does care about me_... ' she thought, as joy once again filled her heart.

The box consisted of four capsules. Examining the labels on each carefully, Evil-Lyn noted they consisted of a capsule-house, spare gravity room, capsule-spaceship, her own specially designed battle suite, and three months worth of food and beverage.

_' Finally some decent food, and a proper place to sleep ...--_'

"Alha'zuh Ucta ..." a voice said causing her to avert her attention from off the capsules.

Evil-Lyn turned her attention towards Morila, who surprisingly was still kneeling on the ground, but with a look of terror as if she were still falling to her death.

" Alha'zuh Ucta!" she said with the same look of terror.

"What are you babbling about woman?" Evil-Lyn snapped.

"Your master, he is the Alha'zuh Ucta, is he not?"

"And what is that?"

"The god of the Uctu ... A creature that when his anger arises he changes into a gigantic Uctu, and destroys all in his path. But when calm he appears as a man, with only his tail betraying what he trully is," she said fearfully.

The look Evil-Lyn gave to Morila, was one which begged if she had lost her mind.

"Please forgive me for my attack on you when we first laid eyes on each other. I had no idea you were the servant of such a being," she said apologetically, while bowing deeply to Evil-Lyn.

Evil-Lyn again gazed upon the elf with confusion. She had no idea why she would think Kakarotto was some sort of deity, let alone that of the Uctu.

"Now I know with certainty, that everything Koceti has told me about the eternian's has been true. Even the tale of herself and mother being blessed to meet one," she said jovially.

"So Mori has seen an eternian with her own eyes?"

"Yes, when my father, along with mother and Koceti, were children they accidentally traveled to the home of the eternian's."

"By what means did they do so?" she asked now with high interest.

"The same parchment used by the Destroyer to travel to Eternia. The parchment which left them outside a strange castle with a huge skull carved into it. Shortly after is when they met her ..." the witch said now standing.

"And who is her?"

"She referred to herself as Zoar, the guardian of the castle. Zoar had mercy on the three and opened up a doorway back to this world. Upon returning them, she warned them sternly to no-longer use the parchment which sent them to Eternia. She warned that if she hadn't found them, someone else would not of been so merciful."

"I see..."

_' So they have met the Sorceress. Just how old is that woman?_... ' she thought with a snicker.

"The parchment was then divided into four pieces, with each peace being dipped into a special clear liquid, which would harden them like stone once dry. Each person kept a piece of the parchment, except for the fourth piece, which was given to a family in the village of Brightwood."

"Am I to guess this is the reason why you two were in the village that time we met?"

"Yes ..."

"Why do you seek to go to Eternia if you were warned not to?"

"To ... To ... seek my goddess ..."

"What for?" Evil-Lyn asked flatly.

Morila hesitated for a moment, for fear that Evil-Lyn's master desired the same thing as her goddess.

"Do I have to drop you from the sky again, for an answer?" the former witch said coldly.

"To rule Nashshivau, with we, her followers at her side," she blurted out, as Evil-Lyn's threat did its intended job.

_' So even on this primitive world, beings have desires of world domination. '_

"And why do you believe she will help you do so, let-alone allow you to rule with her?"

"She has bestowed much knowledge upon us, and has sworn by the Creator himself, that she will reward us accordingly if we simply seek her on Eternia."

"So you have actually spoken with her?" she asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes ... When someone wants to become a follower, they must first go before the sacred pool, so the Demon Queen may choose to except them or not."

_' If they are in contact with this being, then it certainly cannot be me, _' Evil-Lyn thought to herself.

A crackle of thunder boomed throughout the area, as the rain continued to assault the land. Morila, grew ever nervous by Evil-Lyn's sudden silence. With each passing second the witch feared for her life. The Alha'zuh Ucta was said to be the most fearsome of the eternian deities. Who's unquenchable anger and power, allowed him to rule over his eternian brethren. His servant no doubt would be endowed with fantastic powers, and from how Evil-Lyn plucked her from her room in a blink of an eye, and from the way the witch was manhandled when the two first met in Brightwood. Morila seemed justified to think her life might be over.

"Tell me about this pool," the former witch asked flatly.

A wave of relief swept over the Neshshiven at the question, but she quickly responded so to not evoke Evil-Lyn's anger.

"We simply call it the sacred pool. When my father and mother came of age, and began to have desires for one another. Koceti felt betrayed after my father chose mother as his bride. In her sorrow she left the village of Hemtel and wandered the land aimlessly. While wandering, she entered the dark lands, and came upon the Destroyers former home. It was deserted, or so she thought. While wandering around the castle, she came across a small strangely colored pool. Koceti cautiously gazed into the pool and that was when she saw the image of our goddess."

"You mean the image of someone dressed like you are now?"

"Yes, though the person's face was completely covered in shadows. The Demon Queen knew of Koceti's pain, and offered her great power in exchange for total loyalty and the edict that she would find the sacred parchment and seek her on Eternia. From that day forward Koceti gave her life to our goddess."

"So the pool is what she uses to have contact with her followers?"

Morila simply nodded.

Evil-Lyn was in deep thought after what she just heard. Given her former life of evil. It was apparent to her that something or someone was using the people of this world for something insidious.

_' No one who refers to themselves as Demon Queen would only desire you seek them out. This being must have another reason for wanting them to come to her_. '

"You are to tell no one about what happened this night, do you understand?" Evil-Lyn said coldly, while giving the witch such a stare her heart felt like it was going to explode from fear.

Morila again just nodded.

"I wish an audience with this goddess of yours ... Make sure it happens when you see me next," Evil-Lyn said calmly.

In the blink of an eye Evil-Lyn vanished. Morila stood there stunned about the events which took place. A mixture of fear, awe, shock, wonder, and happiness, all battled for supremacy within her heart. This was the day, she realized that all she had sacrificed was not in vain. Her dream to be by her goddesses side, while the likes of her mother, Koceti, and all the world, groveled at her feet, seemed closer to coming true. Until that is, Evil-Lyn's last statement truly registered in her mind.

_' How am I going to bring her before the sacred pool without Koceti finding out? That old hag will certainly desire to have the Alha'zuh Ucta's servant as an ally. And if that happens my plans to uproot her as leader may never come to be. '_

**-xXx-**

It was now mid afternoon of the next day. The king of Vimoche Prime, dressed in his usual black, turtle school type Gi, with matching boots. Stood in his chambers, with his back to his love and servant, as he gazed out at the afternoon sky, as if he were looking for something. His love in turn stood there nervously, dressed in a long, elegant, sleeveless white tunic, which went down to her sandaled feet. Her long hair, swayed gently in the light breeze which was coming from the open doors of the terrace her lord was standing in.

"Yes Seih, what is on your mind?"

"You are my king, so I mean so disrespect sire. But why do you care for that lowly filth? She is beneath you. She only cares for power, and will serve anyone who will give her the most," she said with disgust.

Kakarotto let out a deep sigh at his future brides rant before answering.

"For the same reason that I care for you ... Despite what you and your cousin did to the girl Teela. Or more accurately, what you both tried to coverup, about what you both did," he said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Seih was shocked, her heart was gripped with a deep fear, to the point where she started to feel faint.

"How?..." she asked in a whisper.

"Right before Adam's attack hit the castle wall. I thought I felt another energy signature suddenly appear. At first I thought I was mistaken. But around three months ago, I was having a meeting with the head of the medical facility Dupac. One of his underlings reported to me that over a year ago they had treated someone with a severe case of neo poisoning. When he asked his superior who the girl was, Dupac simply stated she was the child of a friend who had mistakenly overdosed. A year later, said girl was still being treated, but now a memory wipe was scheduled once she recovered. Knowing the girl had to be someone more then a friends child, and being ever the opportunist, the aide came to me with the information."

Seih's heart sunk upon hearing his words. Her secret was out, one which she had hoped to never resurface in her life again.

"Apparently there were a lot of complications during the treatment. The girl ended up in a long coma and came close to dying many times ..."

The sound of crying suddenly filled his ears. He kept his back to her, while his eyes continued to scan the skies.

"I ... I tried to tell you ... I never meant to keep it a secret sire," she said through tears.

"But you did ..." he said sounding disappointed. "Why Teela, why do that to her?"

Seih hesitated for a few seconds, but knew what should have been said long ago, needed to be told now. For the next few minutes the scientist told her king the full details of how Teela became addicted to the drug. Of course doing so would most likely condemn Fitelh, and also herself; since she tried to coverup what her cousin had done.

"The longer I went without telling you, the harder it became to do so. Eventually I came up with the idea to eliminate the need to tell of the situation all together, by seeking the help of Dupac. I knew he would be able to rid her body of the drug, without a trace of it ever being there. What I didn't expect were some of the complications which arouse because of her alien physiology."

"So you took her right before Adam's blast could kill her?

"Yes sire, since the dimensional gate allows me to view a world before actually opening a gateway. When I saw the girl pinned to the castle gate, during the fight between Adam and that strange creature. I waited for an opportunity to take her ..."

Seih waited patiently for her master to respond. Though she feared what his verdict would be.

"My lord ..." she said timidly.

"Illegal voyage to a prohibited world, stealing and misuse of medicine, the plot to murder without merit, assault of an innocent ... Your cousin is in serious trouble Seih," he stated flatly.

Seih gave a simple nod, knowing there was no use in trying to defer him from whatever decision was made.

"As for your role in all of this ... I will decide your punishment later ..."

The scientist again simply nodded, praying that he would show mercy more towards Fitelh then herself.

"Leav...--"

The sky suddenly began to darken, blanketing an area of two miles in darkness. Both occupants of the room picked up several strong energy signatures spring into existence. Seih was in complete shock at the level of power which was assaulting her senses. Never before had she felt such power, not even from her own master.

"Finally ... they've come ..." Kakarotto said with eager anticipation.

"COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME KAKAROTTO!! COME AND FACE ME!! KAKAROTTO!! KAKAROTTO!! KAKAROTTO!!" a voice suddenly boomed, as a golden hue lit up the sky.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: And now the fun begins. :) Well, remember to leave a comment. :) _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Call Of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

_- Telepathy -_

_**A/N**__**: Hey people, sorry for the long break in between chapters. **__**The personal issues I've had have now been cleared up. Now I just have to get myself back into the groove of writing. Well, I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Chapter**__**: Ten**_

**-****xXx****-**

Two miles away from the Vimochian Royal Palace, in a large open field, that spanned for at least four hundred yards. The Vimochian Royal Guard, a force which consisted of fifty of the planets finest warriors, now surrounded the group of six. Those assembled were shocked to feel such power, and inwardly, many feared for their lives if any of the group chose to attack. Daz, the kings bodyguard and Seto, the head of the royal guard, gave the newcomers to their home steely eyed looks, though they to, were amazed and terrified to feel such power.

What also surprised them was that it appeared that three of the six were part of the Vimochian elite. This assumption was caused because the three were dressed in the orange Gi's which only the very elite were allowed to wear. So far only four in Kakarottos' reign had been granted the honor of adorning them, and bestowed with the title of Zeta warrior. But it appeared that three more elite's had surfaced, along with two others who were dressed in identical sleeveless, dark blue, skin tight full body suites with white boots. The last person was adorned in a purple outfit which none recognized as having any rank of significance. Though it was obvious he was of alien origin, with green skin with a pair of antenna coming from his forehead.

"Out of my way peasants!" one of the group of six said in a condescending manner.

Towards the insult those loyal to the Vimochian Empire readied themselves for battle. The action was out of reflex, though they all knew a battle was pointless. But as their namesake, they were the royal guard, the elite of Vimoche. It was their duty to meet such threats even if defeat was certain, given the vow of absolute loyalty each person took the day they were given their rank.

"Calm down Vegeta, where only here to find Goku, maybe someone here knows where we could find him?" Kuririn said sheepishly towards the enraged Saiya-jin prince.

"Shut up you sniveling little coward!" the prince snapped. "If you're afraid then you should've never come!"

"Ease of Vegeta, Kuririn is right," Gohan suddenly spoke, interjecting himself into the conversation. "We need to find my father, not get into a fight with people we don't know, and may have nothing to do with him."

The half Saiya-jin's plea fell on death ears as Vegetas' golden aura only intensified.

_' I will show that low-class scum there is no fear in the prince of Saiya-jin's! NO FEAR AT ALL!!_'

With a primal scream, Vegetas' power skyrocketed to a level which even surprised his Z warrior comrades. The group which consisted of Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kuririn, steadied themselves so as to not be blown away from the force their prideful comrade was exerting.

_' How dare he lecture to me! HOW DARE HE!! '_

Vegetas' anger seemed to be growing more and more as the seconds passed. The source of his anger was no surprise, as it was also his biggest weakness.

_' You fought well, but yet with fear. Fear is something you never had before Vegeta ... So scared that you couldn't even face me at full power because you feared I would kill you … And to think, I actually told my new student how fearless all of you were …'_

Kakarottos' words haunted Vegeta. Though the prince had been unconscious at the time his rival spoke them, his subconscious had somehow recorded what was said.

_' When the rest wake up, tell them to use Shenlong to find me. But if they do, make sure to tell them the word fear better not be in their vocabulary if they value their lives. I won't be so easy on them if they fight me in the same fearful manner. '_

"How dare he?..." Vegeta growled through clenched teeth. "How dare he speak to me as if I were some weakling?!"

Vegetas' golden aura blazed brighter then the sun itself. Ever since Kakarotto left him and the others defeated, the prince had trained like a man possessed to make his counterpart regret his words. In fact all of the warriors had done extreme training, taking Kakarotto's words as a personal insult. As a warrior, whether human or alien, having ones courage questioned was the most insulting, and humiliating of indignities.

**-****xXx****- **

Kakarotto let out an amused chuckle once sensing Vegetas' new found power. It seemed that his ploy to spark his pride had worked. He also reasoned that the others must have significantly increased their power levels as well.

"Seih ..." he said turning his attention backs towards the scientist.

Kakarotto was cut off, as Seihs' tunica suddenly changed into her all black sleeveless full body suit. A smirk formed on his lips, as he gazed upon her battle suite. His love was loyal to a fault, even if such loyalty would cost the scientist her life.

"Calm down Seih, there will be no need for you to fight. They're here for me and me alone. No one else needs to be involved," he said in a surprisingly calm manner.

"But that power sire, even you can't fight that alone ..."

"Can't I? ..." he said with an eerie smile.

A chill went down the scientists back as she suddenly felt her lords' power spike, easily matching that of Vegetas'.

"You would be surprised at what I can and can't do Seih ..." he said calmly. "I want you and the rest to watch, and see the power of your king ..."

As the words left his mouth Kakarotto disappeared from her view. Without having to wonder she knew he had gone to meet the challenge of the strangers to their home. Her heart ached, as any woman in love would if she thought the man she loved might be facing death. But she quickly gathered her resolve, deciding to trust in her loves power.

**-****xXx****-**

The Vimochian warrior's were each paralyzed by fear. No being they had encountered since joining the planets military force, emitted the share raw power Vegeta was now.

_' What type of being is this? His power is even greater then our kings ... ' _Daz thought to himself.

The young Vimochian was never been more scared in his young life; though he kept up a stern face as to not show any fear. Kakarotto was the most fearsome mortal being he or anyone else on the planet had come upon. But yet the stranger before him was generating a force which was greater then his kings.

As if on queue Kakarotto appeared two feet in front of the Saiya-jin prince with a huge smile plastered on his face. Everyone was shocked by his sudden appearance. But it quickly passed, causing many in those gathered to be greatly relieved to see his smiling face.

"Directive zeta in effect as of this moment," he said sternly towards Daz.

A simple nod of the head was the royal bodyguards' only response.

"Now get to a safe distance all of you."

In an instant, the royal guard took to the sky and retreated to a distance of about one hundred and ten yards from their previous location. None dared to question their kings command, though they all wondered if even he was capable of facing such seemingly overwhelming power alone.

"Come prince, show me this power of yours," Kakarotto said smugly, while turning his full attention back towards Vegeta.

At a speed which was incalculable by normal mortals, Vegeta charged Kakarotto with nothing but the Saiya-jins' death in mind.

_' Well, at least I know he's taking this seriously_, ' Kakarotto thought, as he readied his fist to meet Vegetas' own.

The two appendages met with such force it caused everyone to be blown off their feet. A huge football field sized crater formed because of the impact, shocking those native to the planet, once regaining their balance.

"Do you think we should help Vegeta, Gohan?" asked a concerned Kuririn, as he saw the two beginning to exchange blows.

"No … I sense nothing different from when we last met my father. I sense no killing intent at all in his attacks."

"I hope you're right …--"

Kuririn was interrupted by the site of Vegeta crashing to the ground like a meteor. The earthling was amazed that even with the power the Saiya-jin prince possessed he still seemed incapable of besting his counter part.

"I believe Gohan is right Kuririn," Piccolo suddenly said interjecting himself into the conversation. "I believe this is just a game to Goku."

"A game?" the diminutive earthling asked in shock.

"Yes Kuririn. I think my father just wanted to see us fight him at our full potential rather then the half hearted effort we did before. I believe that is why he insulted our honor, and left the way he did."

Kuririn understood what was said, and found himself agreeing with the half Saiya-jins' logic. But the main question which was going through all of their heads was why earths greatest hero was no longer the person he was before.

**-****xXx****- **

Vegeta coughed out a bit of blood as he took a right uppercut to the stomach. The prince tried his best to shake off the pain but the attempt proved futile as he took a knee to said stomach.

"Come now prince you were so full of power before. What has happened to all of your exuberance?" Kakarotto said with a chuckle.

"Big B …--"

Vegetas' attack was stopped as Kakarotto quickly grabbed his wrist and directed the attack towards space. Vegeta though wasn't discouraged, instead he was hoping for Kakarotto to do such a thing. With his opponent still grasping his wrist, Vegeta leapt into the air trying to deliver a kick to Kakarottos' head. Bringing up his right forearm said warrior deflected the blow and tried to deliver one of his own. Vegeta quickly moved his head to the side narrowly avoiding the punch. Moment's later knee met knee with earth shattering impact, while head met head, as they moved in a graceful yet brutal dance of move and countermove.

"I didn't think it possible, but your father has managed to improve his near perfect skill even more," Piccolo said in a bit of shock.

If the situation were different both Gohan and Goten would have looked upon their father with pride. Such a feat for the old Goku usually caused a sense of relief, knowing the Universes greatest warrior had become even stronger. But this colder version of their father instilled a sense of fear at his achievement.

Vegeta brought his free arm forward and aimed a ki blast directly at Kakarottos' head. Kakarotto quickly jerked his head back, letting the stream of energy flow above him and into the sky. Taking advantage of the chance to free himself. Vegeta brought up his right knee, aiming for his opponents wrist. Said move had the desired effect, as Kakarotto released his hold before the knee could impact. Both warriors instantly did a serious of back flips to put some distance between them. But once they were ten feet away they immediately darted towards the other, starting another series of attack, counter attack.

"What are you doing just standing around, go and help our king dispose of this person!" Seih said suddenly appearing three feet from Daz.

"We would lady Seih, but his highness has enacted directive zeta," he said simply.

At the mention of the directive Seih felt faint. Directive zeta was a law passed by Kakarotto in the very beginning of his rein as king. It gave strict orders not to interfere no matter what may happen if he were engaged directly in a battle. He threatened that anyone who broke this command would face a very slow and painful death, no matter who you were.

"I would not worry though lady Seih, his highness is actually dominating the fight so far," Daz said softly, trying to ease the concern of his love Fitalh most cherished person.

Once she applied her full senses towards the raging battle. The scientist saw indeed that Daz was right in saying her love was winning the fight.

"It is amazing to think that his highness possessed such power to match that golden haired stranger …" Daz said in awe. "I truly believe that his highness might actually have no match in the Universe …"

As if a challenge to his statement, Kakarotto suddenly came crashing down to the ground like a meteor.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon …" he said with a chuckle, while bracing himself against the force of the impact.

Vegeta had finally managed to land a clean hit, the result of which left his opponent lying in a twenty foot deep crater. Strangely Kakarotto wasn't hurt in the least by the attack, instead he sported a strange smile while laying there motionless.

"That my friend was what I was seeking from you all along, " the Saiya-jin warrior said happily, while giving Vegeta a double thumbs up.

The Saiya-jin in turn appeared directly in front of Kakarotto and tried to impale him with his right fist. Kakarotto quickly moved his head to the side, just narrowly avoiding the attack. This however did not deter Vegeta from his goal, as he unleashed a barrage of punches to his downed opponent to all areas of his body.

The onslaught though did not remove the smile from Kakarottos' face; an act which served to infuriate Vegeta further.

"Die!!"

Vegeta drew back his right hand which was now encased in energy causing it to resemble that of a small blade. But as he was about to impale his opponent a golden aura suddenly wrapped itself around Kakarotto. Vegeta jumped back to about fifteen feet, recognizing what was happening instantly.

Like a rising phoenix, Kakarotto slowly rose towards the sky. His once straight black hair was now thick fiery blonde bangs which pointed towards the heavens. To those who had never witnessed the transformation to the first stage of Super Saiya-jin before, it was indeed shocking to see their kings' appearance. Yet if they only knew how far his transformation abilities went, their shock would become utter terror.

"Lady Seih, did you know his highness could …--"

"No Daz, I did not know about this …" Seih said in a bit of shock, as she began to wonder what else her love was hiding from her.

Seihs' revelation was a shock to everyone within earshot. The entire kingdom knew that the great scientist Seih, was the closest person to the emperor of the Vimochian empire. It was the reason many assumed she would be made queen soon. But her words confirmed that no one save for the God Patamowos, truly knew their king.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, make yourselves ready to intervene. There is no way Vegeta can match that power alone," Piccolo stated to the three half-breeds.

Though hesitantly, do to how Vegeta would react do to his pride. The three began to power up.

"Now Goten," Trunks shouted to his best friend.

Quickly jumping back to stand a few feet parallel from his friend. The pair began an all too familiar chant.

"Fuuuu … Sion! Ha!" the pair said simultaneously.

In a matter of seconds Gotenks was born. As with the Super Saiya-jin transformation those who had never witnessed it were left speechless. Before them stood another being with gravity defying golden hair. His clothing was also odd considering it was unlike either of the two of which he was composed of. The Saiya-jin half-breed sported baggy white pants with black boots. Around his waist he wore a black sash with the excess going down to his knees. His chiseled upper body and arms sported only a sleeveless vest which came down to the middle of his chest. The vest was mainly black, with only around the sides and back of the neck and tops of the shoulders having an orange trim.

"Gohan, when Gotenks begins his attack on Goku use that time to get to Vegeta and do the fusion dance with him. Hopefully that fools pride won't blind him to the need to do so," stated Piccolo.

"Do you think this will actually work Piccolo? That power coming off Goku is monstrous. I-I almost can't believe how much it is dwarfing Vegetas' …" Kuririn said disbelievingly.

"Perhaps not, but we have to try either way," Piccolo said in his typical stern fashion. "I would rather fall from actual battle, then as a coward."

A part of Kuririn wanted to protest, but his warrior pride kicked in and saw the truth in Piccolo's words.

The plan in essence was quite simple. If they couldn't match their one time friend in a conventional manner. Then using the power of Gotenks' and the new being named Vegehan, which was the combination of Gohan and Vegeta, would be their only option. They doubted that Kakarotto had grown so powerful that he would be able to defeat what they had planned.

But sometimes the victor in battle wasn't determined by power. Cunning and experience could take the place of power if you and your opponent, were closely matched. Being at least nine hundred years old, Piccolo had plenty of experience in witnessing this. That was why he came up with the idea of using the fused beings as a means to defeat Kakarotto. From their brief fight on earth he calculated how powerful Kakarotto must truly be. The amount of power he estimated frankly terrified him; which was no small feat for a being who himself was easily capable of eradicating all life in the universe.

**-****xXx****- **

"I could not think of a suitable name, so I simply called this the nameless attack," Kakarotto said while raising his right arm towards the sky.

With the palm of his hand facing the clouds, a strange black orb appeared in the middle no bigger then an orange. Day seemed to turn to night as everything became illuminated in the dark energy.

"There is no surviving this attack Vegeta … You will die if you let this touch you. Yet if you do dodge, then the planet itself will simply become dust. No explosion, no noise, just simply a flash and nothing left but space dust," he said with a sadistic smile.

What many felt coming from the black orb left them speechless. The share amount of concentrated power was staggering. Would their ruler truly do such a horrifying thing, and use such an attack that would surely vaporize the planet? That was the thought running rampant through the minds of the Vimochian's. But true fear laid in the minds of the Z Warriors, whose experience told them that not only would the planet not survive, but neither would the galaxy and beyond.

"Come now Vegeta, show me that the title of the prince of all Saiya-jin's is not wasted on you!"

Though he knew his opponent was now several times stronger then himself, Vegeta gave no thought of trying to flee. No longer would fear have dominance over his soul. No longer would he suffer from the cowardliness of earlier years, against the likes of Freeza and Cell, just because the opponent seemed impossibly strong at the time. His pride demanded that if he were to die, then his death would be standing firm as a true warrior.

"Bring it on!!"

The princes' roar was soon accompanied by a gigantic dome of energy similar in size to the one he used in his first battle against Majin-buu. Though he was unconscious at the time Kakarottos' sense's remembered the particular flow of energy. But unlike that time Vegeta had no thoughts of committing suicide.

"Big Bang …" he said as he extended his right hand so his glowing palm was facing Kakarotto.

In a surprising move, Vegeta in one smooth motion brought both his hands back by his right hip. The energy in the field suddenly collapsed and streamed towards his hands forming a basketball sized golden ball from the collected energy.

"Big Bang … Kamakamaha!!" Vegeta screamed while jolting his arms forward.

' _So … his pride hasn't clouded his judgment. Combining both attacks is a work of genius. To bad it won't help though_,' Kakarotto thought with a smirk.

An eight foot wide golden beam of energy streaked towards Kakarotto, who to his credit didn't show the slightest bit of worry. The next few seconds completely left everyone speechless. As Vegetas' beam came within two feet of hitting its mark. Kakarotto calmly extended his left hand seemingly to attempt to stop the attack in its track. But just when it was suppose to impact the beam instead seemed to absorb into Kakarotto's hand. That act alone was enough to leave everyone in shock. But what happened next made the name of the king of Vimoche Prime more feared throughout the Universe then many thought possible.

As if he were trying to win a limbo contest, Vegeta leaned back, with his head a mere inch from the ground. As he narrowly avoided being hit by his own blast, as it missed his head by a couple of inches.

' _What's going on?' _he thought genuinely confused._ ' Kakarotto is a good fifty yards away, but yet my own attack just suddenly appeared two feet from me_. How could he of …-- '

Vegeta lost his train of thought as he found himself having to once again dodge the same beam, though this time it appeared a foot away from his head.

"Did you really think Vegeta that I wouldn't have developed a new technique or two by now? Or in this case I altered an existing technique of mine," Kakarotto said with a chuckle.

For the next few seconds Vegeta found himself dodging for his very life.

' _The beam is showing up out of thin air, almost like it's being teleported over to … of course, I should've guessed this from the beginning_, ' Vegeta thought as he dodged the beam once again.

Thinking he figured out what his opponent was doing, Vegeta waited for the beam to materialize. A second later the attack appeared two feet from his chest. Extending both hands the prince braced for the impact. A massive shock wave followed as Vegeta tried to hold of the energy from overtaking him, as the initial impact had pushed him back to a few feet away from where the other Z Warriors were standing.

"I'm sure by now you've figured out what I've done to some degree. I simply or not so simply manipulated my instantaneous movement technique. You see teleportation is made possible by knowing how to enter a separate plain of existence. This plain or dimension as some refer to it to, exists everywhere and is not bound by time; for time does not exist in this plain. As amazing as it is to believe it is connected to everyplace in creation at the same time. So once you enter this realm and then exit, very little or no time at all has passed. I learned through many hours of frustration to not only enter myself into this plain but to be able to open a portal into it, which I can send objects, or in this case energy."

Vegeta let out a low growl as Kakarotto finished speaking. How far ahead of him his rival had become troubled the prince. Though he considered themselves reviles Vegeta knew Kakarotto was always the stronger of the two. He admitted as much during the fight with the original form of Majin-buu, and had come to except that it might always be that way. But the difference now was mind-boggling even to him. It seemed like all his torturous training had been in vain, for the gap between them seemed to have widened instead of decreased.

' _Something is wrong here, how could it of increased too such a degree over …-- _

_Blast it all, ' _he said interrupting his own thoughts._ ' Perhaps it is just as I thought during the fight with Freeza on Namek. That simpleton truly is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin after all!_ '

Though his anger threatened to explode, Vegeta quickly regained his composure. The exercise in self-control was soon followed by the energy from his ultimate attack slowly reseeding back into the princes' body. A moment of happiness entered his heart, but only a moment, as Vegeta realized he had used his personal trump card, and save for the fusion with Gohan, the prince was as good as defeated.

"Sometimes the best way to invent something new is to simply take an existing item and maximize it to the fullest. For example …"

Kakarottos' golden aura streaked into and across the sky, scorching it like flames. But unlike what he did on Earth the entire planet was not illuminated with his power. The sky for around two miles in diameter was blanketed in gold. What all failed to notice though was the particular circular shape Kakarottos' energy was forming. Which if noticed said shape would've made it obvious to what was to come.

"Be honored Kuririn ..."

The diminutive human was shocked to be addressed by his best friend. Why he should be honored was beyond him, until that is, he heard Kakarotto's next statement.

"Bazu Nokogiri Suto-mu! **(Buzz saw storm)**"

' _Buzz saw storm?! ' _Kuririn thought genuinely confused._ ' What ... Oh no it can't be …_ ' Kuririn thought horrified, as realization of what the attack could be dawned on him.

Kuririn along with the rest of the Z Warriors looked up towards the sky only to be met with a mind numbing site. What must have been thousands upon thousands of Frisbee sized Kienzan's rained down from the heavens and towards the surprised warriors.

"You should be honored I've taken your attack this far Kuririn. But I'm curious to see how/if you and the others can survive this …" Kakarotto said with a wry smile, as each and every Kienzan passed harmlessly around him.

Piccolo was beyond worried. He knew the chances of surviving such and attack were minimal at best. Not so much because of the kind of the attack, but more so who the attack was coming from. The Namek knew that if such a move was coming from the likes of Kuririn, Yamacha, or Tienshinhan then at the most a simple shield would suffice to insure survival. But, given the monstrous power coming from his former ally, Piccolo knew the disks would have far more power behind them, making them one of the more terrifying attacks a person could conceive.

"Vegeta, merge with Gohan now or we will all die! You know we stand no chance against this attack unless you two form Vegehan!"

Though his pride begged to differ, Vegeta knew he had no choice but to follow the Nameks words. As if he read the princes mind Gohan suddenly appeared ten feet from Vegeta's left. Knowing they couldn't afford to waist anymore time, the pair mimicked the same fusion dance as Trunks and Goten before them.

As if Daz and rest of the Vimochian onlookers weren't shocked enough by some of things to take place in the battle so far. They were again left speechless and also amazed as Vegehan was formed.

Already in Super Saiya-jin mode the golden haired warriors' aura exploded in a glorious blaze of golden fury. The strength of his aura was massive, with the shock-wave produced being of such strength that it knocked everyone of their feet, but more importantly it completely overpowered the incoming disks causing them to shatter and disintegrate and fly of like dust in the wind.

"Very good …" Kakarotto said amused. "Using share force of your aura to overpower and obliterate my attack, good thinking on your part Vegehan."

"That's king of all Saiya-jin's to you peasant," he replied arrogantly.

"I see this combination leans more towards Vegetas' personality considering your arrogance. I wonder if your power is as large as your ego. After all we only have thirty minutes to play before the fusion wears off."

"I won't need that long to dispose of you ..."

With speed which surprised even Kakarotto, Vegehan appeared a foot in front of the Saiya-jin and delivered a thunderous punch to his midsection. Kakarotto immediately doubled over stunned that he felt anything at all. The self proclaimed kings of Saiya-jin's had no intention of letting up on his opponent as he suddenly appeared behind Kakarotto and delivered a vicious elbow to the small of his back. For the next few seconds Kakarotto took various blows to different parts of his body as his opponents speed seemed too much for him.

' _Impressive speed this fusion has_ … '

((Not surprising given it's the combination of Gohan and Vegeta. But you will get us both killed if you don't start taking this battle more seriously.))

' _Perhaps you're right_ _… Though I wonder what they are planning to throw at me? Considering only one person is attacking while the others just seem to be watching. I would expect Gotenks at the very least to be doing something. Why use the fusion technique if you're just going to stand there like a rock?_ '

((Perhaps they think that if too many people are attacking at once they might interfere with each other. Regardless, knowing Piccolo and Vegeta, I'm sure they've thought of something that might defeat you or at the very least earn your respect.))

Deciding it was best to take his alter ego's advice Kakarotto extinguished his nameless attack; which he miraculously kept active during Vegehans' onslaught, and activated his golden aura. Vegehan immediately darted twenty feet away so as to not get caught up in Kakarottos' power up to Super Saiya-jin two.

"Bow before your king peasant and I might show you mercy," Vegehan said smirking after sensing his opponents level was still below his own, even though by the slightest of margins. "No matter how hard you try you cannot defeat m…--"

The cocky Saiya-jin was silenced as a right hook connected with his jaw, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

"King of Saiya-jin's indeed," Kakarotto said sarcastically. "It's amazing how a little bit of power can inflate the ego," he said with a snicker.

Just when he was about to hit the ground Vegehan disappeared and reappeared ten feet from his opponent.

"Looks like I miscalculated your power Kakarotto. You seem to be a little stronger then what I initially sensed," Vegehan said nonchalantly, while showing no outward sign of being hurt by the attack.

"Believe me my king," Kakarotto said sarcastically. "You have no idea …"

Before the fused being had the chance to reply, the heel of Kakarottos' right boot connected with his jaw. Vegehan flew back another ten feet before coming to a stop. Again he seemed unfazed by the attack as he gave Kakarotto a Vegeta like smirk.

"Nice kick peasant but try taking this ..."

Vegehan extended both arms out to the sides, as eight rings of golden energy appeared, four on each arm. The like Vegeta before him, the fused warrior brought both his hands back by his right hip.

"Kyuukyoku no Kamehameha!! **Ultimate Kamehameha)**" the self-proclaimed king of Saiya-jin's screamed as a massive beam, ten feet wide shot from his hands.

"Fool, did you learn nothing from when Vegeta tried to do the same thing?" Kakarotto said while casually extending his right hand.

The attack though was only meant as a distraction.

"Who is the fool now peasant?" Vegehan said, as he suddenly appeared behind his opponent, while the beam continued its approach.

Thinking he had caught Kakarotto unprepared Vegehan tried to grab his opponent in a full-nelson. Until though he realized that he was the one that had been tricked, as his hands went right through Kakarottos' body.

'_An after image, but when did?_…-- '

Vegehan narrowly ducked a swooping kick meant for his head. Trying quickly to retaliate, the warrior tried to deliver a kick of his own, but was again met with nothing but air, as he fell victim to another afterimage.

' _Blast him! If I'm not careful he wil _…-- '

Feeling a familiar warming sensation coming from behind him, the fused warrior remembered about his own attack, which as he turned around, was mere moments from colliding with him. Vegehan instantly disappeared, seemingly satisfied to let the attack go off into space. Kakarotto though seemed to have different plans, as he reappeared in the beams path and readied to use his advanced teleportation technique to make Vegehans' life a living hell. But as the beam came to within a foot of going into the portal, it suddenly averted his hand and started to swirl around him.

"Torune-do Assaiki! **(Tornado Crusher)**"

As stated the energy formed into the shape of a tornado with Kakarotto completely enclosed within. The veteran warrior merely shook his head in disbelief for underestimating his opponent; the consequence of which was him being caught in such an obvious trap.

"I have to compliment you on the trick; I honestly did not see it coming. But do you honestly believe this can keep me contained?" Kakarotto said with an amused chuckle.

Vegehan seemed to appear out of thin air, a good twenty yards away from his opponent, sporting a cocky Vegeta like smirk.

"Contained was not what I had in mind ..."

The fused warrior extended both arms so that the palms of his hands were facing Kakarotto. With a look which could only be described as sadistic, Vegehan closed both hands. Immediately the tornado started to shrink. The winds produced a vacuum of pressure which was thousands upon thousands of times stronger then even the strongest of earth tornados.

_' This is a very interesting attack I must add it to my arsenal,_ ' Kakarotto thought to himself as he erected a shield to keep the tornado from crushing him.

Vegehan looked genuinely confused as Kakarotto held off his attack with nothing more then a mere shield. His opponent should've been crushed to death by now, but yet here he was perfectly fine, giving the self proclaimed king of Saiya-jin's a look which seemed to ask is this all?

_' Why do they continue to do nothing,' _Kakarotto said taking a quick glance at his fellow Z Warrior's. _' This would make an ideal time to at_ ...--

For the first time Kakarotto noticed the weird energy flow of the group. The Saiya-jin narrowed his eyes and saw strained looks on their faces. Each seemed to be under a great deal of stress, but from what, Kakarotto racked his brain for an answer. Perhaps it was the battle; fearing its outcome. That idea seemed plausible, but something told him there was something else behind their tension.

_' Hmm … The energy seems to be flowing out of their bodies in short bursts. But why would they being doing that for no apparent reason? '_

(( I think I understand what they might be doing, just think of the Genkai-dama.))

As soon as his alter ego said the name of one of his more powerful attacks Kakarotto began to understand what was going on. The Genkai-dama was an attack formed from gathering energy from the user and from outside sources. Kakarotto neither saw nor sensed a giant ball of destruction waiting to unleash its wrath on him. So he reasoned that the bursts of energy were Piccolo's and the other's way of trying to conceal their efforts.

' _So … They've been feeding him power throughout the fight …So that explains why Vegehan hasn't decreased in power since the fight started. And also why they chose to only let one person fight unlike the last time. '_

((It is a good plan. Vegehans' body should be capable of easily handling the extra power. Plus using him to distract you while they feed him power is also genius. With your attention off them they could easily carry it out. Piccolo must've come up with this,)) Goku said letting out a chuckle.

' _Indeed … but now its time to put an end to this game_ … '

Kakarottos' body suddenly exploded in a blaze of golden energy. The sky lit up in a brilliant display of light as both energies sought for dominance. Though it put up a valiant struggle, the Ki tornado was eventually overpowered, and shattered like glass.

Vegehan was shocked to see his attack broken so easily. Kakarotto was proving to be much more powerful then he or anyone else had anticipated. The fusion limit was nearly up and nothing he had tried so far came even close to defeating his opponent.

"Considering you have at the most ten minutes of fusion left, how about you stop your games and just show me the transformation before the half hour comes to an end. Show me that you deserve your title oh mighty prince ... let me see if you've finally figured out what true power is Vegeta ..." Kakarotto said with a mocking chuckle.

Vegehan looked upon Kakarotto stone-faced, easily knowing when he was being bated into making a hasty decision.

"Come warrior, show me all of Vegeta's boasting over the years hasn't been for naught," Kakarotto said suddenly appearing behind his opponent.

The warriors floated back to back. One had a look of supreme confidence bordering on arrogance, while the other was in shock at not seeing his rival move.

"We could continue on like this until your time runs out. But I assure you nothing you try at your current level of power will work. I know you've reached a new level in this form and I'm not referring to Super Saiya-jin 3. My guess is you have trouble maintaining control over the form or else you wouldn't be using their power to aid you. But what other choice do you have now oh mighty king of Saiya-jin's?"

A loud boisterous laugh escaped from Kakarotto's lips as he finished speaking. Vegehan knew he was in a bind. It was true that he did achieve a level of power greater then that of Super Saiya-jin 3. But his body still wasn't use to the transformation. The power often fluctuated, leaving him at less then full power during his practice runs.

"And why should I honor your request? Show me if you're truly worthy of my time peasant. You talk about Vegetas' boasting, well why don't you backup your taunts and show that you yourself have figured out the means to this so called true power of yours …"

A chuckle was heard once Vegehan finished his statement. Kakarotto was a little bit surprised that his opponent didn't take the bait. He was sure that Vegetas' pride would've demanded that he prove who is strongest. But as with life, surprises can and will happen at any time.

"I see … I guess Gohans' common sense has some influence on this form after all. His rational mind must've made you see that even by going to the next step of Super Saiya-jin that you still can't defeat me."

"Do not get overconfident fool; it is only because my time is short that I won't display my full power. If it weren't for this blasted time limit then I could truly savor showing you how inferior you are to me," Vegehan said arrogantly.

Using the same type of speed which left his opponent speechless. Kakarotto suddenly appeared in front of the cocky warrior and delivered a right hook to his exposed jaw.

"Really now …Very well, let me show you why all your efforts were for naught …"

Once again Kakarottos' golden aura surrounded him. Vegehan gazed upon his rival with a venous glare as he quickly recovered from the blow.

"But as punishment for your cowardliness, I will only show you a glimpse of power," Kakarotto said cockily, as he now floated about twenty feet from his opponent.

((Are you insane? If you dip into that pool anymore you're going to go berserk. You know that unleashes the true savage nature of a Saiya-jin. You need much more practice in using that form away from battle before even trying to fight anyone with that kind of power.))

' _I know what I'm doing, just shut up and enjoy the finale to this battle!_ '

Son Goku ignored the command completely and continued to voice his disapproval. The battle was about to take on a far more dangerous element to it, one which if gone unchecked could mean the end to all life everywhere.

Within a few seconds Kakarotto ascended to a Super Saiya-Jin 3. The form was similar to the one he used against Majin Buu, with his golden hair now down to a foot below his waist. His eyebrows disappeared as the brow ridge was now more prominent. But the most noticeable and also disturbing change was his eyes. Where teal once existed his eyes were now pupil-less blood red orbs.

**-****xXx****-**

Vegehan hoped to catch Kakarotto unawares, by tempting him to undergo the transformation to the next level of power or as it is commonly referred to as Super Saiya-Jin 4. He was hoping that Kakarotto was still unaccustomed to using the form and like himself would have varying power levels. Such an unstable form would have a very short limit on how long it could be used. Vegehan knew that he could simply become a Super Saiya-Jin 3 and use that forms power to hold off Kakarotto until the wear and tear of the form forced him to change back. He knew from experience that the after effects could leave him so weakened that Goten or Trunks would have a real chance at defeating him.

The key word in what Vegehan was trying to do was hope. Once Kakarotto transformed though all hope of defeating him suddenly felt like an impossible dream.

"As I said this is only a glimpse of power," Kakarotto said with an eerie smile.

Before anyone could fully process what was happening Vegehan cried out in pain while clutching his ailing stomach. He quickly snapped his head up and glared darkly at his opponent. Once again Vegehan didn't see Kakarotto move. In fact looking at the Vimochian king one wouldn't of presumed it was him who delivered the blow to his opponents midsection as he remained ten feet away with his arms down by his sides.

A few seconds later, fist shaped dent marks were appearing throughout Vegehans' entire body leaving him in a state of shock. The unseen attack continued on for a few more seconds before mercifully coming to an end, as the Saiya-jin was sent spiraling towards the ground. Gotenks immediately sprung into action at seeing the combination of his father and brother flying towards him. Quickly flying up to catch Vegehan before he impacted with the ground, Gotenks appeared a few feet in his targets path and braced for the collision. But right before he was to catch Vegehan, the same type of dent marks appeared throughout his body, leaving him with the same fate of needed saving instead of the savior.

Both hit the ground, with the older warrior crashing on top the younger. Though battered, Gotenks quickly recovered and checked on Vegehans' condition. What he saw both angered and left him speechless. Vegehan was simply a bloody and battered mess. He didn't think such a thing could've been done given how great the fused warriors' power was.

_' Even with us feeding him power he still ended up like this. How is this possible?_ ' asked a confused and frustrated young warrior.

Adding on to his confusion, Vegehans' body started to glow right before he separated back into his parent forms of Gohan and Vegeta. Gotenks was shocked that the pair had separated. He was formed before, but yet his fusion lasted longer. The only possible explanation he could come up with was whatever attack Kakarotto had hit Vegehan with must've caused the fusion to end. Though they had taken the same attack, Vegehans' obviously was the one to receive the greater damage.

Just then Piccolo and Kuririn ran up to the fallen warriors. They to were shocked to see that the fusion had ended. But what really had them worried was the condition of both Saiya-Jin's. Both Vegeta and Gohan were completely unconscious, and looked like death would soon take them if they didn't receive medical attention soon.

"Surely all of you weren't putting all of your faith in him to defeat me?" Kakarotto said, suddenly appearing two feet behind the group, much to their horror.

Gotenks though quickly overcame his fear once remembering his fallen comrades. In a fool hardy bid for revenge, he charged Kakarotto in a blind rage. But as he came within a foot, Kakarotto effortlessly backhanded him, sending him tumbling like a tumbleweed back to his original location.

"Doragon ..."

((No! Are you trying to kill them?!))

"Doragon Kobushi Chuuten …**(Dragon Fist rising into the heavens)**"

Kakarotto started to glow golden with energy. The energy started to take the shape of a dragon. The beast/attack, was simply monstrous in size, as it occupied the majority of the battle field. In fact one could say that it was a golden version of Shenlong, in both look and size. Truly if anyone took a direct hit from the attack then their life would have been forfeit.

((Stop it Kakarotto if you go too far you know what will happen!))

Once the debris settled all of the Z Warrior's lay unconscious. The Vimochian onlookers were gripped with fear, as they gazed towards the sky at their lord who was now floating among the clouds. A sadistic smiled once again crossed his lips as he raised his palm towards the clouds. As before, the same black orb appeared in the middle of his hand. And also like before day seemed to turn into night as everything became illuminated in its dark energy.

((Do you want all you've worked for to become rubble? What about Daz and the people of the empire?! What about Evelyn and Seih?! What would Jenna say if she were still alive to see you like this?!))

"They would bow before and obey the will of their king, just like all servants! Now watch people of Vimoche, see the true power of your king!"

Son Goku knew the situation was indeed dire. Just like he warned, Kakarotto was slowly but surely losing his grip on his emotions.

Usually when the state came upon his alter ego he would try to calm him by using the fear of hurting someone he holds dear as motivation. In most cases this threat did the job, but on the rare occasion when it didn't then something more traumatic was needed to break through the insanity.

((What would Chi-Chi think?))

At the mention of his deceased wife the crazed look in Kakarottos' eyes immediately faded. The nameless attack also faded away, followed soon after by his golden aura springing back to life. A few seconds later Kakarotto reverted back to his original form, much to the relief of a certain alter ego.

' _Looks like I overdid it just a bit …_ ' he said observing his handiwork from the sky.

Kakarotto soon descended as he saw Vegeta and the rest laying motionless among the rubble.

((Be thankful their not dead, that was a very close call Kakarotto…))

' _You're right that was way too close …_ '

The admittance of wrong and on top of that actually agreeing with something he had to say for once, left Son Goku speechless.

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on what can't be undone…"

In the blink of an eye the Vimochian king moved from amidst the rubble to stand directly in front of a shocked Seih.

"Do you understand now Seih?"

The scientist gave a confused look to the question before remembering the conversation which took place between the two before the battle had started.

"Y-yes my lord …" she quickly stuttered out.

"Good …" he said giving her a warm smile.

Though she smiled back, in her mind Seih, like Evil-Lyn before her, was wondering what type of being she had given her undying love to. Though she hated to think such thoughts, given the battle she and everyone else had witnessed. It almost seemed like her love was a monster masquerading as a man.

Kakarotto could sense the fear coming from everyone. Many seemed scared to even breath in his presence, as if that natural act would cause instant death. It didn't surprise him given what they had seen during the battle.

"Now, unto my important matters … it's time for celebration ..." he said with a huge grin. "Seih, get the rejuvenation tanks ready. Daz, tell the servants to start preparing a feast. It is truly a joyous time, not only for myself but for the entire empire, for my friends and family have arrived..."

**-****xXx****-**

Two days after Evil-Lyns' second encounter with Morila. A group of twenty, consisting of some of their villages best warriors, stealthily moved along the forest floor, looking for any sign of their target. It had been a full day since they began the search and some were beginning to wonder if one Espel was worth so much effort.

"Princess, I wish not to be rude, but perhaps Lady Evelyn has simply gone back to her home," a tall purple skinned, white haired male said to Palath.

"She would not just leave without at least bidding farewell ..." Palath said more to herself then to the guard.

Palath hated the fact that her father made her travel with escorts. The act was a severe blow to her pride, even though she knew why he had done so. Any self respecting parent would never let their child journey alone, especially when said child had previously been taken captive by the Uctu.

"I hate to agree with Falhar sister, but perhaps there is some truth in his words ..." stated Siobhan.

Falhar inwardly beamed at Siobhan's complement. Though being the son of the chief rival to Siobhan's father, he had become quite smitten with the girl. He secretly hoped that she would one day consider him worthy of becoming her life-mate. This was the main reason he agreed to come along on Palath's search party. He hoped an opportunity to impress his love would arise, and in so prove his worthiness. Well, that and that the twenty year old had also developed what could only be described as a small crush on Evil-Lyn; though the elf would have been hard pressed to admit it.

Palath on the other hand hated to think Evil-Lyn would just leave without at least saying goodbye to her. The thought pained her. It was unlike the woman she had gotten to know over the few months they were together. That was why she was searching for her now, with the belief or more so a selfish hope, that the former witch was somehow in some sort of danger and needed rescuing.

**-****xXx****- **

Evil-Lyn felt the presence of the group drawing closer to her as the seconds passed. But like a leaf in a pond, the former witch floated without a care in the large pool inside the capsule house, or more so she tried to. The encounter with Morila replayed in her mind, causing the former witch to wonder what would happen once she came face to face with the suppose Eternian deity.

_' She or it will die _... ' she thought matter-of-fact. _' Eternian god ... what a bunch of foolishness. This being shall pay for assuming my likeness and taking advantage of these people_ ... '

The Eternians' fury was growing as she thought about what kind of deeds were done in the hope of appeasing the would be god. Like any person who had gone through a rebirth of sorts, the former witch was trying her best to leave her previous life of evil behind. She wasn't perfect in this regard, like any imperfect being; as evident with her relationship with Seih. But her heart was set on living a life which didn't lead to death and decay. One which disaster wasn't sure to come, nor one which raised the anger of her God.

_' This child seems to have a knack for getting herself into some sort of mess_... ' Evil-Lyn thought with a smirk. '_ I guess I should go and see what she has gotten into this time ..._ '

**-****xXx****- **

_' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!! _' the elf screamed inwardly, as she, along with the rest of her companions hid among the branches of several fifty foot tall umbrella like trees.

Palaths' anger was directed at none other then herself for being so preoccupied with her own insecurities, to notice the Ohapu closing in on their scent.

_' Both my father and the elder would scold me for being so careless.'_

The tracking beasts or as they're better known as the Ohapu, were quickly closing in on the group. Closely resembling adult Siberian male tigers; except the dominating color being forest green. These were some of the most formidable beasts on the planet. Being incredibly hard to tame, unless by a fiercer creature, and on Neshivau none were fiercer then the Uctu.

A loud beastly roar suddenly filled their ears causing the elves to tense up more then they already were. From her hiding spot Palath could see the beasts clearly as they started to sniff the air. She counted ten in all, which meant there would be at least five Uctu. The elf knew that if one of the beasts caught on to their scent then a vicious battle would most certainly follow. Trying to out run the Ohapu was pointless, given they could easily out run any elf. And once the Uctu arrived, and Palath knew they definitely would, two futile decisions would be her only options.

' _If we are discovered then it will be either flee or fight. But the answer is obvious. Our small group would have no hope of fighting both the Uctu and the Ohapu. Fleeing if that does indeed happen would be our best and only real option_ … '

Palath was hoping a third option would present itself. And that option she hoped for, was one which would keep the elf and her comrades hidden and let their enemies pass underneath without incident. It wasn't an impossible dream, given the branches and leaves of the trees they were in were quite thick and seemed more then capable of concealing a great amount of an elf's body.

Another roar suddenly filled her ears as ten Uctu came into view. Palath visibly paled once seeing the number of the dreaded creatures.

"I thought you smelt a familiar scent Za'Zhinothih or are you still recovering from that suppose beating one of the hairless gave you." Xe'Zolazep said in mockery.

The group of ten Uctu hunters consisted of six from the family of Za and four from the leading family of the Owopu clan, the Xe. The Xe were rulers not only by name, but by action. They ruled with an iron fist. Nothing short of complete obedience was met with swift and severe punishment. None of the other families within the clan dared to oppose their rule, for this very fact.

But today the beasts found themselves in the rare role of observers.

"Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out!" Za'Zhinothih roared in anger.

"I doubt that …" the black furred hunter mocked. "If you let a hairless disgrace you then I have nothing to fear. I wouldn't doubt that the Alha'zuh Ucta himself is disgusted with you. And you call yourself the top hunter of our clan," Xe'Zolazep words were again laced with mockery, knowing that it would cause Za'Zhinothih to attack.

And attack Za'Zhinothih did.

The Uctu were considered savage by the elfin races on Neshshivau. But to themselves they simply believed that the mighty should rule while the weak were stepped on. The ideal was crude, but amongst themselves, it served to keep order. But when ones honor was questioned, even among the savage it was an inexcusable offense.

Palath along with her comrades remained perfectly still, hoping and praying they were not found. Even though having two Uctu trying to rip each other apart only a few feet from where you were hiding wasn't the ideal situation. But the flip side, did bring hope to the elves bleak situation. If the pair continued their battle of teeth and claws then the distraction might be enough for some if not all of them to make a hasty escape. But it seemed good fortune was not in their future as the tussling beasts crashed into the tree were she happened to be hiding with such force it came crashing down.

Palath knew the situation was dire at best. If she tried to jump to another tree then her presence was sure to be noticed immediately by the other eight Uctu who were not engaged in the battle. This left the elf with only one option, albeit a potentially painful one.

Palath braced herself for impact with the ground below. She hoped that the leaves and braches would provide cushion for her fall. But once again, fortune seemed to be not on her side, as the falling tree impacted with another close by, jarring Palath from its branches.

"Everyone run while I keep them distracted!" Falhar suddenly screamed, knowing what someone had to do once witnessing Palath land with a thud.

Though a bit dazed the elfin princess quickly regained her bearings once hearing Falhar's voice.

' _What is that fool doing?!_ ' Palath thought to herself, as she watched the fool hardy elf start battling the Ohapu.

Palath couldn't figure out what had possessed Falhar to do such a foolish thing. That though was until she noticed where she had landed after falling from the tree. The elf was out in the open and clearly visible to all. It was clear that if Falhar hadn't distracted everyone's attention that she would have been noticed by the Uctu.

"What are all of you waiting for?!" Falhar screamed as he managed to slash one the beasts on the leg with his broadsword. "Flee now!"

Palath heart sunk once she realized what he was trying to do. She already blamed herself for everyone being in such a dangerous situation. If someone happened to die, or in this case, sacrifice themselves so everyone else has a better chance at living. Then the teen knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself, or worse face the people of Hemtel.

To Falhar this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Surely Siohban would find favor with him, once witnessing his great sacrifice. That though was if he actually managed to survive long enough to ask for her to be his life-mate. He was taking a great risk in directly attacking the Ohapu and drawing all of the beast's attention. He was skilled in the ways of the sword, that was without question. His prowess was acknowledged not only in Hemtel but also the various elfin villages. But even with his great skill, this task was next to suicide.

One of the beasts leaped towards him with claws fully extended, with nothing but tearing him to shreds going through its animal mind. Falhar readied his sword, intent on cleaving the beasts head clear off its body. And most likely that was what would've happened if the creature didn't suddenly drop to the ground lifeless.

Falhar stared in shock, until he finally noticed a dagger was sticking out of the left side of the beasts' skull.

Despite the current situation Palath found a moment to admire her handiwork. This particular attack was something she had been practicing with Evil-Lyn. It was a technique designed to focus your energy into a weapon making it sharper and if you chose to throw it, said weapon would fly farther with increased force. But this wasn't the only ability of the move Evil-Lyn had taught her. The Eternian also showed the elf how to focus the energy in such a manner that upon impact the energy itself exploded into the target causing even greater damage. The Owapu which chose to attack Falhar found this out first hand.

With her admiration out of the way, the teen quickly ran over to the fallen body and retrieved her weapon. Standing next to a still shocked Falhar, Palath bent down to her left boot to retrieve her other dagger.

"Princess, what are you do…--"

"This is not the time for talk. We must slaughter these beasts and flee before the Uctu decide to join in," the elf said while giving an angry glare towards the Uctu.

The Uctu in turn seemed to be amused by the scene the two elves were making. Even Xe'Zolazep and Za'Zhinothih managed to stop their battle once noticing Falhars' presence.

"Do you still doubt me?" Za'Zhinothih said with a cocky smirk.

Though he hated to admit it, Xe'Zolazep was forced to admit his wrong, and by custom was obligated to offer up an apology or have his family name dishonored. Za'Zhinothih though reluctantly had to except the apology or have his family face the same type of dishonor. Obviously neither hunter meant a word which was spoken.

**-****xXx****-**

Falhar remained silent for a moment contemplating what he should do. He had a hunch that someone would try and talk him out of his decision. Even going so far as to help him distract their stalkers while the rest fled. But the very sister of the woman he loved. The elf heard some more thumping noises coming from all around him and turned to see the rest of the group had descended from the trees armed with either swords or bow and arrows.

' _Oh well, so much for my grand sacrifice,_ ' he thought chuckling to himself.

Falhar readied himself for battle though he hoped that the Uctu would consider retreating, knowing that the upcoming fight would be brutal. The Uctu in turn knew they still had the advantage despite being outnumbered, and had no plans on fleeing.

"Illusionary art: Wall of Flames!" a mysterious voice suddenly boomed in all of their ears, as a wall of purple flames twenty feet tall and a mile long, appeared out of nowhere, separating the elves from their attackers.

**-****xXx****- **

The Uctu gazed upon the person standing in front of the wall of flames with a strange sense of fear. Given the beasts feared no other creature except for themselves, the sensation was startling. Even the Owapu were afraid to attack, somehow knowing that death would certainly follow if they did.

"And who might you be hairless?" Xe'Zolazep said once mustering his Uctu pride.

Evil-Lyn could sense their fear, though this particular Uctu's apparent bravery had her amused.

"I see we meet again ... Hopefully you six won't run away like the last time, " Evil-Lyn said with a chuckle.

The Uctu were angered at the gall Evil-Lyn had in addressing them. They could sense there wasn't even an ounce of fear coming off her. This in itself was a very shocking thing considering every elf feared them.

"Hopefully this meeting will go better then the last time we met. I have a few questions I need answered, and despite your beastly ways I'm sure we can have a nice civil conversation."

"I shall reclaim my honor!" Za'Zhinothih suddenly screamed as he charged Evil-Lyn in a blind rage.

' _Well, there goes trying to be civil,_ ' the former witch thought amused to herself.

Evil-Lyn didn't have to wonder why the Uctu chose to charge. By their energy signatures and life-force she could tell that the six members from the family of Za, were the same ones who were chasing Palath when Evil-Lyn first arrived on Neshshivau. In fact the one charging her was the same one who she had choked unconscious, then tossed like a rag-doll to his fleeing comrades. Obviously he must've recognized her.

' _I really should've changed this suite to resemble something else besides a cloak and cowl. But he must've also recognized my face. I thought he would've been too scared to remember anything, but I guess our close proximit_y_ allowed him to get a good look despite the darkness._ '

Before his claws even had the chance to make contact, Evil-Lyn ended the attempt to take her life with a well placed elbow to his midsection. Za'Zhinothih surprised look matched his comrade's right before he slumped to the ground still alive but completely unconscious.

"Now … that he is taking a little nap back to the business at hand," the Eternian said with an eerie smile.

**-****xXx****- **

Fifteen minutes had passed since the mysterious flames appeared and the scene still terrified all who gazed upon it. For the wall of flames still enveloped the area. Palaths' eyes looked upon the scene in absolute horror. The Ohapu and Uctu attackers appeared to have been burned to cinders from the mysterious flames. Such a feat was thought impossible, as the beasts seemed to posses a natural tolerance to fire.

_' These flames they seem familiar somehow_ ... ' the elf thought mystified.

Suddenly, as if a response to her thoughts, a pair of glowing eyes could be seen within the flames. The pair glowed with such intensity all who gazed upon them feared to even breathe. One felt helpless, akin to knowing certain death were staring you in the face.

_' Those are just like the eyes of the creature which destroyed the village_, ' she thought slightly trembling at remembering the horrifying scene of the daytime vision/nightmare..

Palath suddenly had a flashback of the conversation which took place when herself, Siohban, and her grandmother were returning to the village following said elders talk with Evil-Lyn. The words replayed in her head. Words which told of a vision the elder once had of their world being taken over by a strange being with wings and a pair of glowing purple eyes. A vision in which the being conquered the land and made all its servants. A vision in which none could stand before the creatures might; not Uctu, not the Espel, none...

"I see you have followed me Palath ... " a familiar voice spoke from within the flames.

The teens eyes went wide as the flames suddenly vanished, revealing in their wake none other then the very person she had been seeking.

"Lady Evelyn!" the elf yelled excitedly, as she ran over and hugged Evil-Lyn tightly.

Sobs where soon heard coming from the pairs direction, followed soon after by a relieved teens tears hitting the scorched earth underneath them. To those who observed the scene it seemed the teen had suddenly developed a case of amnesia. Palath seemed not to care, that the very person she was embracing was the one responsible for the horrifying scene which took place merely seconds ago. The former witch herself was a bit taken aback by the teens display. But soon an appreciative smile crept onto her face, knowing that someone cared for her so.

"Please ... don't leave like that ever again ... I ... I don't know what I would do if you were no longer in my life," the elf said in between sobs.

Those words, akin to that of a double edged sword pierced Evil-Lyn to her core.

**-****xXx****- **

A days worth of travel later, the group made it back to the village none the worse for wear given their encounter with the Uctu. Evil-Lyn traveled with them, promising Palath she wouldn't leave without warning ever again. To say the elf was happy would have been an extreme understatement. Palath was beaming from ear to ear with a smile which seemed like it would never leave her face.

There was one though who was not smiling. In her own private hut, adjacent to the main hut, Mori stood at the entrance, stunned by what was reported to her about the search.

"You say she used some sort of fire to destroy the Uctu?" Mori asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes elder, the Espel used a strange purplish flame which turned them into dust. It was ... amazing ... no more like terrifying to watch how they were nothing but ashes in mere seconds ..." Siohban said with a shiver.

Many thoughts ran through the village elders mind. But the prevailing one was a memory of a long ago incident, which she thought would never be repeated in her lifetime.

' _Could it be her in another form?_ … '

"What is it elder you seemed troubled?" Siohban said with a concerned look.

Indeed Mori was troubled. The only time she had witnessed such a thing being done to the Uctu was when she was a child. At the time she was ecstatic along with her comrades, for the flames saved their lives. Now though, her mind raced for an answer to why the being who used such terrifying power would suddenly reappear.

"I ... I need to consult with your grandfather ..."

**-****xXx****- **

A week had passed since Morilas' encounter with Evil-Lyn. The witch spent most of the time trying to figure out a way of arranging a meeting between her goddess and who she thought was the servant of the Uctu god. The problem as she saw it was two fold. First was how to arrange such a thing without Koceti getting wind of it. Surely if her master found out what she was trying to do, then she would certainly try to arrange the meeting herself in the hope; which was the same as Morilas'. To garner favor in the hope of having more power bestowed upon her. The second issue though was the one which truly terrified her. Not much was known about the relationship between the Eternian siblings. What if they were on bad terms, and she was punished by her goddess for bringing her enemies servant to her?

These thoughts occupied the witch's mind as she strolled down the castle corridors, towards the sacred chamber, which held the pool in which was used to contact the Demon Queen.

' _Perhaps the direct approach would be the best way to go about it. If I explain everything which happened I'm sure she will not be ang_…-- '

Her thoughts along with her progress were interrupted by the feeling of a hand gripping her right shoulder. The witch snapped her head around intending to give whoever snuck up upon her a quick tongue lashing. That was until she saw who the hand belonged to and quickly paled.

**-****xXx****- **

As she entered what Morila told her was the sacred chamber. Evil-Lyn took a quick glance around the room taking in its every detail. To the former witch there really wasn't much to see. She observed that it was a fairly large sized square room; with each side being thirty feet in length. There were no special decorations throughout, as everything was made out of plain bricks, with a few torches strapped to the walls. In the middle of the chamber, imbedded into the floor itself was a circular pool, six feet in diameter.

With her visitor behind her Morila calmly walked over to the pool and pulled out a small dagger she kept strapped to the left side of her waist. Looking back with said weapon in hand, she asked Evil-Lyn again if she was sure this was what she wanted. The question though was more of one the witch was asking herself. Facing her goddess anger was not something Morila wanted to do. She had seen when others angered Lyn, and let's just say their deaths were neither quick nor pleasant.

"Just get on with it," the Eternian said rather coldly.

Letting out a huge sigh, Morila cut the palm of her left hand. Raising the now bleeding hand she plunged it into the pool. Almost instantaneously the water in the pool turned from clear to blood red. Gathering every bit of magical energy she could, Morila channeled it into her left hand.

' _Ah, a summoning ritual,_ ' Evil-Lyn thought to herself, as she quietly observed the scene.

The pool began to glow, causing Morila to quickly remove her hand. An instant later said witch dropped to both knees, with the top of her head touching the stone floor. Without a sound or even the slightest movement, the elf waited with the utmost patience for the arrival of her master.

Evil-Lyn gazed upon Morila with a bit of sadness, why though she had no idea.

About a minute later a column of energy exploded from the pool, illumining the entire chamber in a brilliant yellow hue. From within the column an image of a person began to take shape. After a few more seconds the persons form came completely in view, causing Evil-Lyn to let out a gasp.

_' T-this can't be!_ '

What startled the former witch was how the being before her was dressed. From head to toe, the Demon Queens' outfit was a carbon copy of the one Evil-Lyn wore in her former life in service to Skeletor. Thankfully for the former witch though, the beings face was not hers. In fact she could safely say the face was not one she had ever seen before. The Demon Queens' was that of a beautiful, slender, mid twenties old, Caucasian woman, with perfect looking waist length blonde hair coming out from underneath her helmet. Her eyes had no pupils, and were glowing with the same yellow energy which illuminated the room.

Remembering why she was there, Evil-Lyn overcame her shock and walked past the still kneeling Morila to stand a foot away from the pool. Feeling Evil-Lyn's cloak as it brushed her as she walked by, Morila decided to take a quick glance to see what was occurring. The witch was for lack of a better word speechless. Evil-Lyn and her goddess both gazed upon the other with icy stares without a word spoken between the two. The tension between them was such that the elf was finding it hard to breath let alone move.

"Get out!" both the Eternian and the alleged deity said in unison.

Knowing they were addressing her, and not wanting to be on the receiving end of either of their wrath, Morila quickly left the room, closing the door behind her as she left. On the other side of the door said witch let out a relieved sigh as she slowly slumped to the floor, while her body shook out of fear.

**-****xXx****-**

"So ... you are the Demon Queen?..." Evil-Lyn said with disgust.

"Why are you here Eternian, follower of Keldor?" it hissed in a raspy but clearly feminine voice.

Evil-Lyn was startled that the being before her knew of her origins, though outwardly she remained completely impassive.

"No... The question should be why you are here, and what do you want with these people?"

"My business is none of your concern little witch," it said condescendingly.

"It is my concern when you deliberately take my form to use as a means for these people to worship you!" she spat back angrily.

"You should be honored I've done such a thing. Given your lust for power, I would think you would've been appreciative for providing you with a means to hold power over a portion of this world's populace."

Again Evil-Lyn found herself startled by the suppose deities knowledge of her, but also as before she gave no outward sign of surprise.

"You talk as if you know me ... "

"I do ..." it said with a chuckle. "I know all about you Evelyn ..."

"And what is it that you know of me?!" Evil-Lyn spat out angrily.

"I know you desire power ... Power which I can easily grant you …"

"I care nothing for your power ..."

"Come now Evelyn, certainly you don't mean that ..."

"I mean every word you false god!" she spat out "All I wish to know is the reason you are tricking these people into worshipping you? And along those lines, why choose my form out of all people in the universe to carry out such blasphemy against the living God?"

"Seek me out, and find out why ... Help them to get the pieces of the parchment so they can journey to Eternia. Once there I will reveal all …"

"Why should I do that when I can go to Eternia myself and confront you there?"

"Because, the parchment is the only thing which will reveal my location so...—"

"You are imprisoned aren't you?"

There was a brief pause, indicating to Evil-Lyn her assumption was correct.

"So … the mighty Demon Queen is nothing more then a prisoner." she said condescendingly. "You are just using these people to free yourself, isn't that right … Hordak …?"

There was another pause, but unlike the last, this one was followed by a sickening laugh.

"Do not compare me to that fool!" it suddenly roared in anger. "He deserved his fate, and may he rot in that forsaken dimension forever."

"So you're saying you have absolutely no connection to him?"

"I don't need him to conquer worlds! I shall establish my own name throughout the universe. Never will I leech from that pompous, egoistical, self-righteous ...--

A slew of curses were soon heard directed towards the imprisoned tyrant. Evil-Lyn could sense the slight emotion in the Demon Queens' voice, leading her to believe the previous statement were her/its true feelings and not some contrived script.

"Beings everywhere shall know and come to fear the name of the Demon Queen. And when that happens I could use someone with your power to assist me in –"

"No," Evil-Lyn said simply.

"No?..." it asked in mild shock. "This is unlike you Evelyn ... to a power whore such as yourself I would think my offer would be a dream come true for you. Why turn down the chance to be seen as a god?"

"I no longer need to, nor do I want to commit such blasphemous acts to achieve my goals."

"Is that so …--"

"What do you mean I will die if I enter?!"

The door to the sacred chamber suddenly flew open, to reveal none other then a very angry Koceti. The elder elf's temper was kindled do to her subordinates' refusal to explain why she was waiting outside the door. But it flew through the roof at Morilas' degree that death would await anyone if they entered the chamber at the present time. Of course the younger elf chose her words carefully, hoping that Koceti would ignore her warning. If she wasn't capable of killing her master, then why not let two people who could, do the job for her.

"See for yourself then … fool …"

The elder witch narrowed her eyes at her student. Raising her right hand she was about to backslap her for the disrespect, but stopped once sensing the all too familiar presence of her goddess.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Koceti?!"

"I-I am sorry my queen, I was just …-- what are you doing here?!" she suddenly blurted out once noticing Evil-Lyn.

"Do not concern yourself, I was just about to show myself out,"

Without another word Evil-Lyn began heading towards the entrance to the chamber. What little information her meeting with the Demon Queen provided was enough to satisfy her for the time being.

"It was good to see you again, my beloved _sister_ ..."

Evil-Lyn snapped her head around at the comment, only to be met with the surprised looks of both elves and a sickly snicker from the pair's master. If looks could kill then the Demon Queen would have been no more at that very moment. Evil-Lyns' gaze was unwavering and filled with such malice it caused Neshshivian and goddess alike to have fear grip their hearts.

"Make sure you two treat her with the same respect and fear you do me ... I'm afraid my sister has a far worse temper then I do, and would not hesitate to destroy either one of you," she said seeking to irritate Evil-Lyn further.

Evil-Lyns' temper on the other hand was threatening to boil over. She wanted nothing more then to vaporize the suppose goddess right there and then. But, common sense soon over came her emotions, as she simply disappeared in a flash.

**-****xXx****- **

"Come before me little one ..."

Morila's body began to tremble as her master spoke to her. Ever so slowly she approached the pool, already knowing what would be the topic of the conversation. Slowly she knelt, keeping her eyes towards the floor, hoping this was not to be her last day of life.

"I shall say this once and only once … You will answer me honestly Morila. If I even think you are lying you will die. If you hesitate in anyway, you will die. Is this clear? …" the Demon Queen said in an icy tone.

"I shall master …" she said calmly, though inwardly she was completely terrified.

"Why did you bring my _sibling_before me?" it said in an overly sweet tone, causing the two elves to turn pale; for their master never spoke in such a manner unless someone were going to perish.

"She demanded a meeting with you my queen … her power is beyond my own, and for fear of my life I agreed to do so."

"So you fear her more then me?"

"N-no my queen, it was just the manner in which she chose to persuade me ... I – I was powerless to resist her …"

"It is understandable how a child such as yourself would feel intimidated by her power. I should not expect more from children then what they are capable of," she said with a chuckle.

"Yes my queen."

Morila was no fool and knew the comment was an insult. But she dared not even think of acknowledging as such, knowing her life would have been forfeited the moment the words left her mouth.

' _At least I can take some solace in knowing that I was defeated by not just a servant of a god, but one herself. The Alha'zuh Ucta must truly be terrifying to make such a being his servant. '_

"Evelyn would be a great help to us though. With her power she can easily gather the other pieces of the parchment. Convincing her to help might be the difficult part, given how our conversation went. But I'm sure in the end she will assist us …"

' _That is she will assist me whether she wants to or not_.' it thought with an evil smirk.

"Morila …Since you appear to have had the most contact with her lately, it will be your job to persuade her."

"Yes my queen …"

Out of fear, the witch dared not question her masters order. How would she accomplish this? How would you try to convince a being whom you believed to be a god to do anything? The elf had absolutely no idea.

**-****xXx****-**

Near eleven at night of the same day, about a mile away from the village of Hemtel. Evil-Lyn sat on the branch of a large tree staring aimlessly at the stars. The former witch was thinking over the days events, obviously her thoughts were directed towards the conversation with the Demon Queen. But more importantly, now that she had met the suppose god. Evil-Lyn pondered what to do next.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be this far away from home elder?"

Surprisingly Mori wasn't shocked in the least by Evil-Lyn noticing her presence. The act only served to reinforce the believe which was currently perpetrating through her thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said calmly, as she suddenly appeared on a branch a couple feet in front of the Eternian.

Evil-Lyn noted the elf was dressed in a body length hooded black cloak very similar to the one she herself wore. An outfit most likely to help oneself keep hidden in the darkness of night.

"Possibly, but you're here for an entirely different reason, am I right elder?" Evil-Lyn said evenly, returning her gaze towards the sky.

"Are you the goddess Zoar?" she said getting straight to the point.

"No," Evil-Lyn responded calmly, not surprised in the least by the elder elf's question.

"Are you an Eternian then?"

Evil-Lyn didn't turn around, nor did she give an immediate response to Mori's question. The former witch knew something like this would be coming once someone from the search party reported what had taken place. The Eternian though wasn't sure what to say. Yes, she had imagined something like this being asked of her. But what answer to give or more likely how to say the truth was what eluded her.

"And what if I am, what would you do about it?" she asked coldly, though the statement came out far harsher then what she had originally intended.

Mori stared at Evil-Lyn in shock. Could it be that her village had sheltered one of their god's without knowing it? Could it be all of the years of hoping and praying for Zoar to return finally produced fruit?

"I would ask for what purpose have you graced us by your presence, and also why you have kept your identity hidden for so long?"

"Would I need to explain myself to the likes of you? ..."

The vibe Evil-Lyn was giving off unnerved the elder elf. It was like she suddenly was puny in the Eternians' presence.

_' By the great Creator, could she really be an Eternian?_ ' the elf thought in wonder. _' I haven't felt this way since_ ...-- '

"I've heard you met The Sorceress or as you call her Zoar, in your younger days," Evil-Lyn said breaking Mori's train of thought. "I'm curious how that meeting with that stick in the mud came to be?..."

The shock on Mori's face was evident. How Evil-Lyn knew a secret that was only known by her former best friend Koceti, her exiled and disgraced daughter Morila, her murdered daughter Mala, their father Besin, the village chief and former husband to Mala Tomuze, and of course Mori herself. Left the elf completely dumbfounded.

"Instead of wondering how I know you met her and also of the parchment which allowed you to visit Eternia, just answer the question. You wish information from me elder of Hemtel, then you will have to make known some yourself," Evil-Lyn said evenly.

Many options ran through Mori's mind. From flat out denying every word Evil-Lyn just spoke to trying to force the former witch to tell how she knew one of if not the most guarded secret in the entire village. But eventually she settled on the only true realistic option available.

"I never thought I would tell this tale to anyone who wasn't part of the village's royal lineage," she said with a defeated tone.

"Life can be full of surprises elder… now on with the tale if you don't mind," Evil-Lyn said with a smirk.

"Very well …" she said with a heavy sigh. "But first I wish to know if what I heard is true, that you destroyed a group of Uctu with a strange purple fire."

Evil-Lyn simply nodded.

"I see …"

_' Indeed, I may be in the presence of an Eternian._ '

For the next few minutes Mori told the tale of how herself, Koceti, and Besin traveled to Eternia and met the Sorceress.

' _It's basically the same story I heard from Morila. So far nothing she has said will help me figure out who this Demon Queen really is_. '

"Once she returned us to our world, we begged her to stay with us for a little while longer. We knew that the others would never believe our tale unless we had proof. And what better proof then a living breathing goddess," she said as a small smile crossed her lips. "But Zoar again warned us about what would have happened if she hadn't found us, and forbid us from telling anyone of our journey."

"Makes sense, the less people who know, then the less chance of anyone trying to repeat in your footsteps."

"True …"

"We did manage though to persuade her to journey with us until we were close to the village. She saw no fault in our request and agreed. Once we pointed out to her the location of the village. She encased us within a sphere and like birds we traveled in the sky."

Mori paused for a few seconds remembering the wonderful feeling of flight.

"If memory serves me right, we landed about three hundred paces from the village gates. Once recovering from the shock of flying like the birds. We said our goodbyes, and sped off, towards the village. Naturally we were barely able to control our joy as we ran and that simple mistake nearly cost us our lives. When we were about two hundred paces from Hemtel myself, Besin and Koceti found ourselves in an ambush set by the Uctu and were completely surrounded. Besin, told myself and Koceti to try and make a run for it while he tried to distract them. We tried to protest but he stated it was the only option. We knew what he said was true, and reluctantly myself and Koceti waited for Besin to enact his plan. Before he got the chance, a cry of a bird filled our ears. Suddenly a bird unlike any other flew in-between us and the Uctu and before our very eyes changed into the goddess Zoar. She commanded us to stay behind her and without a word we obeyed. She pointed her staff at the Uctu and commanded them to leave or face destruction."

"Let me guess, they didn't listen," Evil-Lyn said with a snicker.

"True … The fools tried to attack her. But before they even stepped three feet towards Zoar. Fire unlike any I've ever seen before came from out of her staff and engulfed the vile beasts, turning them into nothing but ash."

_' Now I know the reason for her thinking I'm the Sorceress._ '

"It was terrifying to see such a display of power ... naturally we looked upon her trembling, fearing if we angered her in anyway we would receive the same fate as the Uctu. But to our great relief Zoar simply smiled, and told us no further harm would befall us."

"You mean to tell me that stoic face of hers actually cracked a smile, and here I thought that part of her anatomy was incapable of performing such an act," Evil-Lyn said with a small laugh.

The elder paused, not knowing what was so funny about someone smiling.

"Sorry to have interrupted, if you've spent any significant time around her then you would understand why I was laughing."

_' Significant time? So she is an Eternian,_ ' she thought as joy filled her heart.

"You may continue Mori, I wish to hear the rest of this tale."

"Yes to continue ... We bowed before her out of gratitude, not knowing any other way to address a god. Strangely she told us to rise to our feet, that she is no one to bow to. Obviously we were confused by her words but were too scared to question her. From there she told us the way to our village should be free from any further attack. We again said our gratitude for saving our lives and even asked her to give the Great Warrior our eternal thanks for defeating the destroyer. Strangely she appeared sad once realizing who we were referring to. Well, more like for a second I saw sadness on her face. Now that I think about it. I would say it briefly resembled the sadness of losing ones life-mate."

' _Why do I get the feeling what Mori just said has something to do with why the Sorceress laid with Adam_.'

Evil-Lyn was still in disbelief that such a thing took place. The prince of Eternia sleeping with the protector of Grayskull? It really made no sense. But, as she well knew given her past relationship with Skeletor. When lust is involved anything was possible.

"Again we dared not ask why she appeared sad when we mentioned the Great Warrior. With one last word of gratitude, we ran off towards the village, hoping that someday one of us would lay eyes on Zoar again …"

_' I must find a way to speak to both the Sorceress and Adam to find out when these events took place. But if I leave this world without a proper reason, then I'm sure it would be a violation of my sentence_. '

"That is my tale …" the elf said simply.

Mori remained silent, waiting for Evil-Lyn to speak. The elf was sure that Evil-Lyn was as she thought. Whether Zoar or another Eternian, it frankly didn't matter to her. She had a request she believed only someone with the power of an Eternian could grant.

Evil-Lyn closed her eyes, thinking over carefully what should be said. Knowing her words would not only shape her relationship with the people of Hemtel, but also that of the entire world's populace.

"Who am I you ask? ..." she said while slowly opening her eyes which were now glowing purple with power.

A feeling of inferiority once again besieged itself on the elder elf. It was as if Evil-Lyn were a giant and she nothing more then a mere ant.

"I ... am the image of she who has caused your pain and suffering. I ... am the image of she who took your daughters away from you. I ... am the image of this worlds greatest evil ... I ... am ... the image of Lyn, the Demon Queen ..."

**-****xXx****-**

**A/N**: **Well that is one huge revelation Ms. Evelyn has bestowed upon the elder. It will be interesting to see how said elf reacts to the news. I hope everyone enjoyed the scene between Kakarotto and the Z Senshi (Warriors). Again, sorry for such a long wait in between chapters. Well, till next time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Call of Destiny**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

_- Telepathy -_

_**A/N**__**: Sorry for such a longggggg wait. It's been getting harder and harder to keep motivated to keep writing since I started my new job. But I do want to finish this story and will try my best to do so. But, in finishing this chapter I did notice my zeal for writing seems to have returned. Hopefully that is the case. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Chapter**__**: Eleven**_

**-****xXx****-**

Life is a funny thing. When you think you've finally figured it out and can handle any situation which comes your way, you're suddenly blindsided by the unexpected. The trial of life can and will show you, that in fact you know far less then you would like to acknowledge.

Mori felt faint after hearing Evil-Lyn speak. She couldn't, rather she refused to believe what was spoken.

"Please do not toy with me... I was honest with you; please show me the same respect …"

"I am elder … I am the image of the dreaded Demon Queen." Evil-lyn said coldly.

Mori couldn't bring herself to believe that the person who her daughter saw as a second mother was in fact the most hated evil in her life.

"That's impossible ... Palath could never love you if you were indeed that vile creature ..."

"Perhaps ... Perhaps not ..." the Eternian said coolly. "Even you have to admit that your granddaughter is blind when it comes to me. I could enslave this entire world and she would still find no fault in me."

"That's ridic…--"

Mori stopped her response as she realized that Evil-Lyn had been spot on about her granddaughter. Though she clearly understood why Palath had attached herself to Evil-Lyn. There were times when the elder was a bit unnerved by Palaths' unfailing love/devotion towards said Eternian.

' _Even when she suddenly disappeared Palath refused to believe that Evelyn had decided to leave for whatever reason. She insisted that something bad must've happened to her and that she needed saving. Truly it is like that child can see no fault in Lady Evelyn at all_…'

"I am an Eternian Mori," Evil-Lyn said snapping the elf out of her own thoughts.

Once fully comprehending what was told to her. The elf suddenly dropped to one knee, all the while maintaining perfect balance on the branch she was on.

"I've waited so long for this day to come …" she said as tears began to fall. "Please… hear my request," she said with more tears. "I beg you oh mighty god to…--"

' _What foolishness is this? This woman has no idea who or what I am, yet she's willing to offer me worship_. '

Evil-Lyn gazed upon Mori with pity. For the first time since she had first met her Mori let her mental shield down. Quickly sifting through her immediate thoughts Evil-Lyn saw that the elf wanted to ask if Mala could be brought back to life, even if the price for such a deed was an exchange of her own life.

"Rise to your feet woman, I am no one to bow to…"

' _This is just like with Zoar. Why do they both refuse to be worshiped?_ ' the elf thought puzzled.

"I am not the Demon Queen Mori," Evil-Lyn paused as she could see relief come upon the elder. "When I stated I was her image, I meant that she or it used my life as a guide for her followers. On Eternia I was a servant of evil. My life was a sad existence of inflicting pain and suffering and a never ending search for power… I'm surprised there's no follower's on this world of that skull faced freak I used to think had real power," she said with contempt towards having to even think of her previous master.

"Skull faced? Wait, are you referring to Tengkorak; the cursed son of The Destroyer?" the now standing elf asked. "There is a group who worship that demon. But they reside on the isle of Heah. Very little is known about them except they believe the Destroyer and his son are the true ruler's of the Eternian's. They believe that the Great Warrior only defeated the Destroyer but could not destroy him. They think that one day both he and his father will rise up again to reclaim what was lost."

"Interesting … To bad that fool is no more, I'm sure he would of gotten a kick out of knowing he was worshiped just like he always wanted," Evil-Lyn said with detest.

"No more?" she asked in shock. "How can that be possible, aren't Eternian's eternal? …"

Evil-Lyn was overcome with a fit of laughter after hearing Moris' statement. The fit lasted for a good two minutes before the former witch regained control of herself and responded to the perplexed elf.

"Mori … Eternian's are no gods. We are mortal beings just like you and the rest of the inhabitants of this world."

Now the elf was in complete shock. Before her was one who she believed to be one of the very being's her entire life and culture were based upon but yet she was denying her godhood.

"I do not believe you …"

"Believe what you wish elder, but I speak the truth. Yes, some of us do possess great power, but that does not mean we are somehow some sort of deities. There is only one true God and you refer to him as the Great Spirit; worship him and him alone."

With that said Evil-Lyn rose to her feet. She saw no reason to continue the conversation. She needed time to think and seek her Gods' wisdom on what to do with the Demon Queen situation. Besides she knew turning Mori and the people of Hemtel from Eternian worship would not be an easy feet. But there was one person she knew/hoped would be able to make them believe the truth. And that person was the one who unknowingly started it all.

' _The Sorceress_... '

"Please don't go just yet, I have one last question." The elder pleaded.

"Speak what's on your mind elder." Evil-lyn said dryly.

Evil-Lyns' emotionless tone caused chills to run up Moris' back.

"I-I remember you once told me your current master saved you from your previous one. If you are indeed an Eternian, and you once served Tengkorak, who is your master now?"

Evil-Lyn knew her answer would not serve in turning this culture from false worship, but she wanted to answer honestly.

"The only reason I'm going to tell you who he is believed to be is because he will be coming for me in a few more weeks. I have a feeling you two will meet and once you two do, I'm sure you will probably have the same reaction to him as your bewitched daughter…"

Mori was truly puzzled. She guessed the daughter Evil-Lyn had mentioned was none other than Morila. But when had the two meet recently? But more importantly the elder wondered for what reason?

"His name is Kakarotto, but apparently on this world he is believed to be the Alha'zuh Ucta…"

True fear now gripped Moris' heart. She knew very little about the Uctu god, but what little she did know about him, pictured the creature as a vicious bloodthirsty beast who craved battle and blood. All fell before the gigantic beast; even the mighty Eternian's. But it wasn't just being the king of the Eternian's which caused him to be mightily feared. No… it was something far more terrifying to the elf.

' _Armageddon … '_

The Armageddon she feared came from a vision of a world with people similar to themselves being destroyed. The mistake that they made was believing the world was actually their own. What was seen was a vision of the Lath world being destroyed by Kakarotto in his anger after his former bodyguard Jennas' death. The mistake is understandable, given the strong resemblance the people of Lath had to the elves' of Neshshivau.

"My master does not come from Eternia so I highly doubt he is this so called Uctu god. He is a man not a god, but he does possess a tail. It is a trademark characteristic of his people. His power is great; far beyond what you can imagine Mori… If indeed you two do meet, remember he is not someone to be angered."

With that said the former witch suddenly disappeared from the elf's' sight. Mori marveled at how Evil-Lyn could make herself vanish without the slightest trace of her whereabouts. The elder though quickly put her amazement aside knowing she had a lot to think about. Could it be truly possible that the entire planet were worshiping false gods? She had to admit to herself that no one truly knew anything about the Eternian's. It was indeed possible that Evil-Lyn was correct. The thought left her saddened but also feeling like fool for possibly wasting her life in false worship.

**-****xXx****-**

Around mid afternoon, two days since Evil-Lyn's latest talk with Mori….

"You want me to what?" asked a startled Palath.

"I want you to journey with me to my homeland in a few weeks time. I'm sure my master will have no objections to you staying with me for a short time ..."

The Eternian stood in the clearing where she and Palath normally worked on the elf's battle skills. But right now the teen had no real desire to train, given the request her pseudo mother just asked of her.

"I would love to," she said softly. "But how would your people receive me? Don't they look down on anyone not from Heah?" she said fidgeting with her red tunica.

Evil-Lyn knew that eventually this day would come. Eventually she would have to reveal that she wasn't from Neshshivau. Thoughts of how Palath would receive the news crossed her thoughts. Would she be like her grandmother and deny the truth about their faith being nothing but a lie? Or would she be receptive to the truth?

"They will accept you once I explain to any who may ask about you. But I feel I must tell you Palath that I am not from the isle of Heah."

Naturally Palath was confused, giving she had never heard her grandmother mention the Espel being from any other place but from Heah.

"But where else could you come from if not from there?" the teen asked bewildered.

Evil-Lyn took a deep breath before answering. She knew that the upcoming conversation would not be easy. Though she hoped and prayed that Palath would accept what she had to say.

With a simple thought, Evil-Lyn commanded her cloak to change. Within seconds the black fabric became illuminated with a faint white light. What Palath saw next left her nearly speechless. Evil-Lyn; the woman whom she was beginning to believe was her mother reborn. Was dressed like the person she hated most on the entire planet.

"Why are?…"

"To be blunt, this is the true form of the Eternian Evelyn…"

"Eter…What?"

Though in a state of mild shock the elf looked Evelyn over more carefully. Other than her choice of clothing there wasn't anything which stood out to Palath about Evil-Lyn's appearance, until that is she took a closer look at her from the neck up.

"I know this will be hard for you to believe but I am from Eternia."

The world suddenly began to spin, followed a few seconds later by Palath falling unconscious to the ground. Evil-Lyn gazed upon the passed out elf in a state of disbelief. She figured that reviling the truth would bring about strange reactions, but fainting wasn't something the Eternian was expecting.

' _I should give her a few minutes to see if she wakes herself. If not then perhaps this is for the best at the moment. It might be easier to explain things while on Eternia so she can see with her own eyes the falsity of her religion. But in the meantime …_'

With a thought, Evil-Lyn's cloak and cowl re-materialized back onto her body. Then in a strange move she extended her right arm forward, so that her palm was facing the forest in front of her. A few seconds later a stunned and frankly terrified elf came flying out of the foliage and landed with a thud about ten feet from the Eternian.

"What do you want Morila?" Evil-Lyn said coldly, while lowering her arm back down to her side.

As she rose to her feet, Morila's body began to shake in a manner which showed how terrified she was to be in the presence of Evil-Lyn. She knew that in order to accomplish her goddesses command and also to save her life she needed to steel herself. That was the reason she had been hiding in the surrounding forest. The witch was using the time to muster the courage needed to accomplish her goal. But the look the Eternian was giving her at the moment was causing the built up courage to seep away as the moments passed.

"T-the master desires your assistance in retrieving the sacred parchment. P-please help us…" she blurted out.

"Oh really now... Well, I have news which should be of delight to you. I've decided that I will grant the false god her freedom or whatever else it is she seeks from gaining possession of this parchment."

Though Morila was confused as to why Evil-Lyn would refer to her own alleged sister as a false god. The witch didn't give it a second thought as she was simply overjoyed hearing the Eternians life saving news.

"But … My services come at a price …"

"Price?..." she asked as her heart nearly came to a stop, fearing what the compensation for her services would be.

"You are my servant now, and will obey me without question. Any disobedience and I mean any; will be met with harsh and lasting consequences..." Evil-Lyn said coldly and at the same time giving off a bit of her killing intent to punctuate her point.

Morila was indeed speechless.

"I'm sure they are others who will want to know the truth about Eternian's. You will act as if you're still a servant of that creature. Until I call for you, you will secretly attempt to turn away as many of your brethren from that vile demon as possible. Tell them you are now under servitude of a master who will not lie to you or mistreat them."

"Lie?... Your sister has bestowed upon us the power we desired. How has she lied goddess Evelyn?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Evil-Lyn roared as the ground shook slightly do to her rage.

Morila was now cowering on her knees like a scared dog. She knew if her fear wasn't brought under control soon she threatened to soil herself. But at the moment that wasn't her immediate worry. Staying alive was.

"I mean no disrespect master... What name do you wish for me to call you?" she said weakly.

Though her previous outburst would lead anyone to believe that Evil-Lyn was beyond furious. The Eterinian in fact had calmed down almost as quickly as she had lost her temper and was now gazing down at the trembling elf with pity.

"You dress like my old self, but have absolutely no idea who I am... I will say this to you only once. Call no one a god unless they truly are one. Address me by my name Morila …"

Evil-Lyn's statement left the elf confused but out of fear she simply agreed without another word on the subject.

"Again no disrespect master, but if I become your servant then what is the point then of retrieving the sacred parchment?" the elf said trying to quickly change the subject.

"That is a fair question. And the answer is simply to reveal the truth…"

Morila was still confused, but realized she didn't have much of a choice. If she failed to gain the support of her goddesses' alleged sister, then she knew death would be her punishment. But if she betrayed her master then an agonizing death would also follow. It seemed like a no win situation no matter how she looked at things.

"She shall not harm you if that is your concern. Simply tell her that in order to obey her command you had to give yourself as payment. Believe me; she shall give you up without hesitation in order to gain my help. "

Though she tried her best not to show it, the witches' heart ached, knowing that Evil-Lyn was speaking the truth.

'_Have my years of service been for nothing? Would she just abandon me that quickly?_'

"I've come to realize that a true master servant relationship is not one based on mistreatment and fear. You so faithfully give your life to a being you know very little to nothing at all about. And for what Morila, power? I was like you once. I craved power to the point that I would align myself to anyone who would grant me more. In actuality I was nothing more than a whore… But, when I met Kakarotto, the Great Spirit used him to show me there was more to life then my evil existence. I'm giving you the same chance he gave to me… A new chance at life… Make the best use of this opportunity."

Morila was simply speechless.

"I could easily end your life and give your head to Palath. But I believe that even you deserve the chance to change."

Morila remained speechless. For years she had considered it impossible to return to her former life. She thought it just a foolish dream brought on by the guilt she still felt from killing her only sister. But it was a dream she wished could be made possible. Killing Malla was something she regretted every day of her life. And if she could of done the whole incident over her sister would still be alive.

A sudden moan caught both women's attention as it seemed the forgotten Palath was close to awakening.

"Go, I do not feel like dealing with Palath trying to kill you," Evil-Lyn said sternly.

Without hesitation the witch quickly made her exit and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

**-xXx-**

Though she appeared to be awakening the elf in fact was in the middle of another terrifying nightmare.

"Am I not you mother now child? Are you not my child?" a feminine voice boomed throughout the area.

Palath stood among the remains of the Hemtel village. Like the last time she had seen this vision, bodies littered the ground along with the smoke of destruction seeming to rise to the heavens. And like the last time she found herself face to face with the same gigantic shadow creature whom she presumed brought destruction to her home.

_' Mother?! This being can't possibly be...-- '_

"It is time you face your pain child. I have watched you rise, and watched you fall. Do you feel you're about to break? Face the pain, there is no escape, can you accept this? Face the pain, though It's ripping you into pieces. Will you lose control of yourself? Face the pain, though it's ripping you into pieces. Face the mirror in front of yourself and see your image, and face your pain…"

The shadow creatures words boomed throughout the entire area. Palaths blood ran cold as the elf was utterly terrified.

_' Wait … those words … _'

Palath remembered those words as the same ones Evil-Lyn told her during their many training sessions. Why this being was using them the elf had no idea.

"You shall rule by my side my child ..."

The strange creatures eyes began to glow with an ethereal purple hue. Almost instantly Palath dropped to her knees and began to cry out in agony as her skin felt like it was being burned off.

"I spared this world for a time because of you... but now, it shall be mine..." the entire world began to shake as the creatures laughter rocked the world to its very foundation.

**-xXx-**

Palath immediately sat up while her trembling body was drenched in sweat. Evil-Lyn gazed upon her with concern, wondering if her confession had caused this.

"What happened, why was I on the ground?"

Evil-Lyn remained silent as she helped Palath back to her feet. She debated whether to continue the conversion from before the elf had passed out but in the end she decided not to, clearly seeing that at the moment Palath was not ready for the truth.

"Were you having another nightmare Palath?..."

Palaths' silence gave Evil-Lyn her answer. She didn't push the issue further, knowing that whenever something disturbed the teen she would tell her when shes ready.

"I believe you told me this morning about the celebration which will be taking place in the village in two weeks. Tell me more about this celebration."

The pair started back to the village as Palath gave Evil-Lyn the details of the upcoming festival. In truth the Eternian cared little about the upcoming event. What concerned her were the dreams the elf were experiencing. One dream would not be a concern. But having multiple dreams of your homes destruction was unmistakably prophetic. She was certain these visions had something to do with the Demon Queen, which caused the former witch to reconsider if she should help the alleged deity.

**-xXx-**

Once she sprinted for about two hundred yards, Morila thought it safe to slow her pace to that of a brisk walk. Completely lost in thought about the life changing decision which was before her, said elf failed to notice the presence of another person quickly closing in on her. The next few seconds proved harrowing for the witch as she found her staff suddenly on the ground and herself pinned to a tree as a broadsword was sticking out of her right shoulder.

Though she was in a vulnerable situation the witch acknowledged no pain or fear whatsoever. Instead she sported a look of disdain towards her attacker, as he was a person she knew very well.

' _Long white hair, brown furry loincloth, nearly seven feet tall, heavily muscled, purple skin…how could I have been so stupid to have wandered into his training area?_ ' Morila thought berating herself.

"I should snap your neck for all of the evil you've done," Tomuze growled out.

The witch let out a snicker at the threat. It had been years since the two had last seen each other and she wasn't the least bit surprised by his less then kind reaction to her.

"And shouldn't you share the same fate for betraying the trust of Malla when you laid with another?" the witch suddenly blurted out.

"Stop your lies you evil whore! You were the sole reason for what happened! I would never intentionally lay with another while she was still alive, let alone someone as loathsome as you…"

"Humph, if I was so loathsome then why were you so eager that night we were together? Did I seem so loathsome then oh great king of Hemtel?"

In response to the statement Tomuze seriously considered pulling out his sword from her shoulder and use the weapon to lop off her head. Every fiber of his being told him to end her life right there and then. In truth it was what she deserved for her actions. But Tomuze wasn't the leader of his village for only his strength. His strength was only matched by his kindness and sense of honor. He was no murderer despite the fact that no one would blame him if he did hand out swift justice.

"No, I shall not do this…" he said pulling out the sword and throwing Morila roughly on the ground. "Instead I will take you back to the village where you will be judged fairly, not only by me but by all the people."

In response the witch merely laughed. The anger inside Tomuze was building as Morila's laughter appeared to be mocking him. But there was something else he sensed. His instincts, which were homed from years of training himself as a warrior and hunter, where screaming at him that danger was about, but from what he couldn't tell.

"So once I'm sentenced to death, what will happen to our daughters? Will the great king finally except his responsibility and formally adopt them into Hemtels royal line. Or will you continue to act as if they do not exist?"

"Stop your lies! You know I've never acted as if they don't exist!" he roared.

Indeed this was the greatest blight in Tomuzes' life. While still married to Mala he had committed adultery. Many times has he wished there was a way to travel back in time to correct the evil that was done. Though his situation was far from the typical case of two people lusting after one another. If there was ever a case for the sin of adultery being the sole fault of a single person, this was it.

"Then why not make known that Hemtel has four princesses and not two?"

Tomuze remained silent. Only one other person in the village knew that such a disgraceful act had taken place; and he sought to keep it that way. He wanted this because of the fear that few would believe the truth of what really happened that day. Do to the fact that regrettably, people generally leaned towards the negative option when a situation arose.

"At the proper time that will be made known and not before."

"In other words never Tomuze. Such a thing would ruin the people's opinion of you. And as everyone knows their opinion is what is most important to you."

Tomuze was going to respond until he realized there was no point in going back and forth with a pointless conversation. But, he realized that taking her back would make known his shameful secret. She would scream it to the wind; not caring who heard her. Some would believe her, while others would dismiss it as nothing but hateful lies. Seeking justice for Mala and everyone Moris' actions have harmed should've been his only concern. But at the moment he actually entertained the notion of letting his wife's killer go free.

' _If I do such a thing, how could I ever face Mori or my children ever again? I cannot let the fear of being shamed turn me away from doing what is right…_ '

Though he knew it would be difficult, what was right needed to be done. Reaching down to drag his sister in law to receive her fate, Tomuze was shocked to find that he could no longer move.

"W-what did you do to me?!"

Answering him with nothing but a cruel smirk, Morila slowly rose to her feet.

"You thought I was defenseless because I no longer had my staff, didn't you? You are a fool Tomuze to not have just killed me when you had the chance. I suppose you didn't because of a false sense of honor and justice. What a hypocrite…"

In less than a second Morila called her staff to her and pointed its glowing tip at the hapless chieftain.

"I could easily kill you now… but, I suppose our children wouldn't appreciate it. But, when did I ever care about what other people thought of me?"

An evil smile crossed the witches' lips as her staff made ready to discharge. Very few times in his life did Tomuze feel such fear. His life began to flash before his eyes, knowing that this would indeed be the end of him. But fortunately for him Mori hesitated from delivering the killing blow as her hand began trembling and her eyes threatened to fill with tears.

'_What is happening to me?!' _the witch screamed mentally.

Evil-Lyn's words began to replay over and over again in her mind. Moris' shaking grew worse as tears began to freely fall from her eyes. She knew Malla would not want her to do this. If redemption was a real possibility, then murdering her daughters father was not the way to go about it.

Reducing the power of the attack considerably. Morila unleashed her attack, the resulting explosion sent Tomuze flying through the air for about ten feet before landing with a thud completely unconscious. Without giving her handy work a second glance the witch sprinted away from the area as quickly as possible.

**-xXx-**

Near midnight that same day...

"Report your progress slave!" a sicking evil voice said to its kneeling servant.

"I have done as you requested master. I have gained the aid of your sister."

"Really now … How did you accomplish such a feat. I thought surely Evelyn would of killed you on the spot for even asking such a thing."

Morila was infuriated by her masters words, but dared not show the slightest hint of anger for fear of a slow and agonizing death.

"I had to offer myself as payment master…"

Without a hesitation alleged deity sifted through her servants thoughts. A few seconds later she let out a chuckle. She didn't care in the slightest about Evil-Lyn's desire to expose her.

"So be it… As long as all parts of the parchment are retrieved I care not the price to be paid."

Morila was left in a state of shock. Her god, the master she so faithfully served even though such service cost her the love of a sister, and an entire village.

' _Abandoned me like a were nothing more than filth_ …'

The elfs heart began to grow with sorrow as she thought back on all that was lost in the name of gaining power. The pain threatened to overtake her as she clutched her chest as it seemed her heart wanted to burst.

"I see you still cling to that wretched existence you had before. I have given you much yet you still doubt!"

A wave of invisible energy struck Morila, causing her to fly back a few feet.

"Leave my site, and don't come back until you've retrieved the parchment!"

Another wave of energy struck the witch, causing her to strike hard against the room door.

Morila sat there for a few seconds before slowly rising to her feet and existing the chamber without another word. Though battered and feeling a bit dazed, the witch knew what must be done. She made her choice, one which would change Neshshivau forever.

**-xXx-**

The last few weeks for Adam were some of the most confusing in his young life. He stood in a courtyard of the Eternian Royal Palace observing from a few feet away as his love Teela held onto his son. He was amazed at the motherly way she cradled him, despite still being in shock at the news of him having a child.

The news was still hard for her to accept. Teela refused to believe the Adam she knew would sere a child out of wedlock. She imagined or more hoped, it was some kind of twisted joke. But unfortunately it wasn't. Just as she finally excepted that the person in front of her was indeed Adam, despite looking completely different then the person she knew. Teela knew she also had to except his child as a undeniable truth.

Adam looked up into the darkening afternoon sky, a likely indication a storm was brewing. He knew it best to head back inside soon before they got drenched and he had to face the wrath of an angry Sorceress.

_' She would try to kill me if Dare gets a cold from the rain, '_ he thought with a chuckle.

Surprisingly, he had managed to resist the Sorceresses charm that night, atop of Castle Grayskull. To him though it was an amazing feet of self-control. Every fiber in his body was crying out to engage in carnal lust once again. But thankfully commonsense prevailed that night. The part of his mind not influenced by lust appealed to him that nothing good would come out of another sinful encounter.

_' She is an incredible woman though. Strong, wise, loyal, and a incredibly gorgeous woman...'_

Adam,while still madly in love with Teela had recently started to entertain the notion of marrying the Sorceress. Of course a thing like that would only happen if first, Teela no longer held feelings for him and second, if the Sorceress was willing to become his bride. He got the notion though that the second part would happen with little trouble after what nearly happened before. The first was something the prince had no idea if it would take place or not. Teela still remembered nothing about a year ago and still looked at him with distrust.

_' I can't blame her. If I woke up one day and was told a year had gone by, in which I had gone missing and still no one knows where I have been for a year. In the very least I would think people had lost their minds, let alone have reservations about being told my child-hood friend was a completely different person then before. _'

Indeed the reason for the explosion and the reason she had been caught up in it was revealed to her. The most surprisingly part about her knowing the truth was that it was Adam who told her. Now he wisely avoided certain revelations, such as him being He-Man and the Sorceress being her mother. But she was told of Kakarotto and his training of the young prince. When it came to the reason why he tried to take over the kingdom from his father. All he had told her was that he was not in his right mind at the time with no other explanation given. He was no fool and knew Teela thought he was hiding something. But, to his great surprise she didn't push the issue further.

A drop of rain hit his head, a clear sign to seek shelter. For the time being he needed to put the Teela situation out of his mind. When he returned Dare to his mother there was something he needed to discuss with the Sorceress. Something was coming, what though the prince had no idea. But whatever it was it left him with a feeling of uneasiness, which given his super powered status was naturally unnerving.

**-xXx-**

Have you ever had a moment in your life where reality hits you, like someone punching you on the jaw? For the people of Neshshivau reality just hit, akin to a meteor striking across the face.

Some stood others knelt, while some simply tried to run; though their fears seemed to drain the strength from their legs. Regardless of who you were. Neither elf, beast or even Uctu. Known gazed without terror upon the gigantic creature towering over them.

None though stood more in shock then a certain gray skinned elf.

_' How … This … it sh... she can't be … '_

Palath couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dreams were meant to stay as dreams, not become real life nightmares.

The creature was about sixty feet tall. It's appearance was not really that of a monster but more slender and feminine in nature. On its back were four bird like feathery wings, each being a couple feet bigger then creature itself. Two of the wings were placed near the upper section of its back. while the other two were placed closer to the shoulders. It appeared naked, though looking at its body made it hard to tell considering this was unlike anything anyone had seen before. It's skin, or what the onlookers believed to be skin was mainly dark purple, with the exception being its shoulders, feet, knees, waist and forearms, which were all black.

The creature even appeared to have white hair which went down to its shoulders. The face though was what truly brought many to their knees. The features though not completely humanoid was still unmistakable.

With a collective gasp escaping from the lips of its onlookers. The creature suddenly spread its wings for all to see their magnificents. An unearthly cry escaped from its mouth causing all to cower in fear and awe as the ground began to crumple and shake apart.

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** _**This chapter was meant to be twice the size. But considering it had been so long since I lasted updated I just decided to give everyone what I had finished so far. I think it came out rather well. But that is your job to tell me if it did or not. Till next time. **_


End file.
